


Is this quality content?

by RessyByJoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Games, He figures it out, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Matt is a mess, Matt needs a hug, Multi, Mutual Pining, Ouija, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Video Cameras, YouTube, chat fic, everything turns out okay, they all have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RessyByJoe/pseuds/RessyByJoe
Summary: GoddessWe're doing each other makeupShiroDoneThat's nothing new???GoddessB l i n d f o l d e dPineappleAw sweet!--------------------------------A YouTuber Voltron au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to format so suffer ;) (I'm sorry)

 

**Just some dudes being bros**

**Keefers**

_I need  one of you fuckers to come help me film a video_

**LanceyBoi**

_Me n 'lura can't_

**LanceyBoi**

_We're filming our own rn_

**ShrioDone**

_Allura and I*_

**LanceyBoi**

_Shiro!_

  **Pineapple**

_Be nice to Shiro Lance_

**LanceyBoi**

_Wtf did I do?_

**Keefers**

_GUYS_

**Keefers**

_HELP_

**Pineapple**

_I'll be over in 5, Keith_

**Keefers**

_You're a god among men Hunk_

**Pineapple**

_ <3_

**Keefers**

_ <3_

**LanceyBoi**

_Hunk is too good for this world._

\------

“Lance are you ready to film?” Allura called out to her best friend. “I have everything set up I just need you.”

Lance looked up from his phone and smiled. “Of course.”  He walked over to Allura's couch and sat down. “How do I look?”

She winked and hit record and sat down, deciding not to answer him. He fake pouted at her for a second before turning and smiling at the camera. “Hello my dear friends! I'm back today with the lovely Lance!” She gestured to Lance who waved at the camera.  “As you can see by the title the two best makeup artist in our group are going to do each other's makeup…..blindfolded.” she winked dramatically at the camera for an extra effect while Lance laughed. She then held up the two makeup totes in front of her; one was hers and the others was Lance's.

Lance then grabbed the tie the two stole from Shrio and held it up. “One of us is going to use the “blindfold” to cover our eyes and do the others makeup. We're going to go one by one and we'll make sure to take some nice pictures before washing it off so don't worry.” He wink at the camera and watched as Allura put Lance's tote on the table in front of them first.

 _‘Looks like I'm first.’_ Lance sighed and handed Allura the blindfold, who struggled to get it on until Lance had to help her.

“Alrighty. Let's do this, don't forget to hold up the products 'lura” Lance smiled and turned so he was facing the struggling white haired woman, she was already having trouble finding something in Lance's stuff.  

“Oh hush. Just sit there and look pretty while I take care of you.” Allura said and stuck her tongue out at Lance, who rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. “Anyways were going to start off with moisturizer.” She held up a bottle that she hoped was what she said it was and turned to Lance, who frowned and prayed to the Gods because what she picked up was not moisturizer.

“I'm starting to regret this.” Lance said as she started spreading his foundation all over his face badly.

Allura pouted. “Oh hush! We haven't even started.” He sighed as she leaned back and picked up his concealer and spread it in bad spots all over his face, before failing to blend it out with his beauty blender.

Afterwards she moved onto doing his eyebrows and missed where they were leaving a crappy line in the middle of his forehead. She looked so proud of herself though so Lance ended up biting his tongue and pouting mildly at the camera. He struggled to stay still as she spread eyeshadow all over his cheek.

 _'how on earth is she majoring in fashion and cosmetology and this bad at blindfolded makeup?’_ Lance huffed as she put highlight on his chin.

The entire time Allura was putting makeup on Lance she hummed and smiled at the camera, believing she was doing really well. Lance was pouting and huffing at the camera.

“Alright I'm done!” She grinned as she finished putting lipstick on Lance, which surprisingly was the only thing that she could actually do. Allura excitedly took off her blindfold and looked at Lance's face and laughed.

“Oh my God! I did that bad!” She laughed at Lance who was making faces at the camera. He was also not so subtly looking in the small screen on the camera at his bad makeup job. “You look ridiculous.” She giggled.

“Yeah you did pretty bad.” He smiled at her though and stood up and stopped the recording for now. “$20 says I can do better.”

Allura fake gasped. “You're so fucking on.” She got up and grabbed her phone to take some pictures of Lance who was posing in the kitchen.

“Bet.” He said as she took her pictures of him. “And hurry up I don't want this clogging my pores.”  She rolled her eyes and finished up rather quickly and he practically ran to the bathroom to take off the makeup.

While he was washing his face Allura pulled up the group chat to see why the hell her phone was going off so much.

\-----

**Just some dudes being bros.**

**WelcomeMatt**

_Pidge I swear you better delete that video_

**SmolandReady**

_And why should I?_

**WelcomeMatt**

_I looK LIKE AN IDIOT_

**SmolandReady**

_you are an idiot_

**Pineapple**

_Ummmmm._

**Pineapple**

_What video?_

**Keefers**

_Check her snap story_

**ShiroDone**

_Do. Not. Take. Down. That. Video._

**WelcomeMatt**

_betrayed_

**SmolandReady**

_Igot dads permission_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Shiro I thought we had something!!! TT^TT_

**ShiroDone**

_Ew_

**ShiroDone**

_Disgusting_

**Goddess**

_Rip matt 1997-2018_

**WelcomeMatt**

_ALLURA NOT YIU TOO_

**Goddess**

_;))))_

**Keefers**

_lol_

**SmolandReady**

_your fault you drank my coffees_

**WelcomeMatt**

_I'll buy you two new ones if you take down the video_

**SmolandReady**

_Hmmmmmm_

**WelcomeMatt**

**_3!!!!_**

**ShiroDone**

_DO NOT_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Shiro PLEASE_

**ShiroDone**

_Pidge I'll pay for your coffee for the next two weeks._

**SmolandReady**

_Fucking D E A L_

**ShiroDone**

_:)_

**WelcomeMatt**

_:(_

**Goddess**

_:)_  

**WelcomeMatt**

_:(_

**Pineapple**

_:)_

**Keefers**

_:)_

**SmolandReady**

_:)_

**WelcomeMatt**

_well..._

**Goddess**

_Anyways, me and Lance's video is gonna be great and we're not even done filming it._

**Keefers**

_What is this one going to be?_

**SmolandReady**

_(+_+)_

**Keefers**

_Wtf_

**SmolandReady**

_You asked that pretty quick ;)_

**Keefers**

_And?????_

**SmolandReady**

_;)_

**Goddess**

_We're doing each other makeup_

**ShiroDone**

_That's nothing new???_

**Goddess**

_B l i n d f o l d e d_

**Pineapple**

_Aw sweet!_

**SmolandReady**

_;)_

**Goddess**

_I did horrible_

**Goddess**

_Sent Lookathim.jpx_

**ShiroDone**

_Oh….._

**Keefers**

_LOL_

**Pineapple**

_Oh nooooo lol_

**SmolandReady**

_I M WHEEZI NG_

**SmolandReady**

_did I save this picture or did it save me?_

**Goddess**

_;(_

**SmolandReady**

_I DIDNT MEAN IT LIEK THAT ALLURA_

**Pineapple**

_You're amazing even blindfolded!!!!_

**Goddess**

_;)_

**Keefers**

_Why are y'all reacting like this?_

**Keefers**

_I see no difference from the usual Lance lol_

**ShiroDone**

_So true_

**Goddess**

_;)))) That's what I was going for_

**SmolandReady**

_LOL_

**Pineapple**

_:)_

**Goddess**

_Now that I got everyone's reactions it's time to return to our video_

**Goddess**

_I heard him finishing up in the bathroom_

**Pineapples**

_You didn't get Matt's???_

**Goddess**

_Idc about his_

**ShiroDone**

_lol_

**WelcomeMatt**

_well…._

_\---------_

_\--------_

**Memelord >Memepeasant**

 

**Memelord**

_Lance_

**Memelord**

_Can we meet 2nite?_

**Memepeasant**

_A?_

**Memelord**

_Yeah.._

**Memepeasant**

_Why?_

**Memelord**

_Check the gc_

**Memepeasant**

_…….._

**Memepeasant**

_Oh_

**Memepeasant**

_Me too….._

**Memelord**

_A?? orrrr_

**Memepeasant**

_A rn_

**Memelord**

_Okay good._

**Memepeasant**

_I'm still at 'lura's anyways_

**Memelord**

_True_

**Memepeasant**

_Same spot same time?_

**Memelord**

_Yes please._

_\-----------_

Lance sighed and put away his phone and joined Allura back in the living room. She was busy fiddling with the camera. After a few minutes she sat back down next to Lance, the camera recording again. “Alright so it's my turn to do yours 'lura” he grinned and grabbed the tie and tied it over his eyes.

“Rip me.” She fake pouted at the camera but smiled as Lance struggled through her makeup. He eventually found her moisturizer and held it up.

His makeup went relatively similar to how Allura's went, by the time he was done she had  blotchily spread foundation and concealer. Her eyebrows were both too high but still near her actual eyebrows. The eyeshadow was a huge mess but he managed to get two uneven but still nice looking wings on her however. Her highlight was everywhere and her lipstick was smeared more in her chin then her lips.

The whole time they recorded they made little jokes and laughed.

Once Lance was finished he looked at Allura and laughed. “Jesus Christ! Did I look like that?” He gasped and look back at the camera.

“Somehow you looked worse….looks like I owe you $20 anyways” she pouted as she looked at herself in the camera's screen.

Lance cheered as he put away her makeup. “Let's get those pictures and finish the video, shall we?” He winked at her and she laughed.

“Yeah give me a second.” she got up and paused the recording yet again.

The two took some pictures in the kitchen again before Allura ran off the wash off her face.

Lance sighed and put away all the stuff they pulled out for the video. Allura came back after a few minutes and smiled at Lance as she started the recording again.

“Well guys….that was a disaster to say the least.” She huffed as Lance laughed. “We both definitely need to work on our blindfolded makeup. But anyways as always I hope you guys enjoyed the video, feel free to leave a like. If you're new feel free to subscribe!” She smiled and looked at Lance. “Follow Lance on his channel or Instagram, I'll leave the links in the description box below.”

“Definitely make sure to check out our group channel, Voltron's lions.” Lance added.

Allura nodded. “This was a nice video and I can't wait to see you all in the next one! Goodbye my loves, until next time!” Both of them blew kisses at the camera before Allura turned off the recording for good.

Lance smiled at her and ruffled her hair. “I need to leave at 10, but do you want me to order pizza?”

“Yes please.”

Lance grinned and pulled out his phone and ordered two cheese pizzas. Allura was busy cleaning up her recording gear and moving them into a safer area. He hoped the pizza got here before he had to go though.

\-------

**Just some dudes being bros**

**Pineapple**

_Lance! How did your blindfolded makeup go?_

**SmolandReady**

_Yessssss_

**LanceyBoi**

_Give me a sec_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Yeeeeeeee_

**LanceyBoi**

_Sent Ididbettersorryallura.jpx_

**ShiroDone.**

_Wow_

**SmolandReady**

_Still looks bad tho_

**Pineapple**

_!!!!!_

**Goddess**

**> :(**

**SmolandReady**

_Not you ofc Allura_

**SmolandReady**

_You're a goddess_

**Goddess**

**:)**

**ShiroDone**

_Even with shitty makeup you look good_

**SmolandReady**

_;)))))))_

**Goddess**

_Oh. Thanks :)_

**Keefers**

_It's true_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Mhmmmmm_

**LanceyBoi**

_Wait so Allura looks good even with bad makeup_

**LanceyBoi**

_But I don't?_

**LanceyBoi**

_This is biphobia_

**Keefers**

_I don't make the rules_

**LanceyBoi**

_W o w_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Lol I thought you looked good Lance!_

**LanceyBoi**

_If you want my heart you can take it <3_

**WelcomeMatt**

_ <3_

**SmolandReady**

_Ew no!_

**SmolandReady**

_I do NOT approve_

**Pineapple**

_Neither do I_

**Pineapple**

_Lance I thought we had something!_

**LanceyBoi**

_That was before you insulted my beauty_

**Goddess**

_What beauty lol_

**LanceyBoi**

_r 00d_

**WelcomeMatt**

_ANYWAYS_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Keith hunk y'all did a video about what?_

**Pineapple**

_Oh!_

**Pineapple**

_We played a game_

**Pineapple**

_It was fun even though it was a horror game :)_

**Keefers**

_I had fun too Hunk_

**Pineapple**

_:)_

**Keefers**

_:)_

**SmolandReady**

_W AIT_

**SmolandReady**

_You'll play horror games with Keith but not me!_

**Pineapple**

_Oops._

**SmolandReady**

_betrayed_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Ha! Feel the pain_

**Goddess**

_Ur pain is irrelevant Matt_

**SmolandReady**

_Watch ur back mathematics_

**Pineapple**

_Dont_

**Keefers**

_:)_

**SmolandReady**

_Come over? Keith and all y'all loser ig_

**Keefers**

_omw_

**ShiroDone**

_:) Same_

**Goddess**

_I'll bring my and Lance's pizzas but there's only two_

**Pineapple**

_I'll order more :)_

**ShiroDone**

_GOD. AMONGST. MEN._

**Pineapple**

_ <3_

**ShiroDone**

_ <3_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Get me that pineapple and black olives please_

**ShiroDone**

_As I said earlier_

**ShiroDone**

_Disgusting_

**SmolandReady**

_Same_

_\----------_

**Memelord >Memepeasant**

**Memelord**

_Ik they're taoking aboet oizza but_

**Memepeasant**

_How bad?_

**Memelord**

_Pleaae cone over_

**Memepeasant**

_Shit omw._


	2. Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pineapple  
> In 20. I'm making tacos
> 
> LanceyBoi  
> YESSSSSSSS
> 
> LanceyBoi  
> Tacccccoooooooos
> 
> Keefers  
> Ofc the Mexican gets excited about tacos
> 
> LanceyBoi  
> I'm fucking Cuban

Shiro looked over to the two on the couch and sighed.

_‘im going to die before the end of this video I swear.’_

He pouted at Allura and Matt who were arguing over which controller was better, which frankly made no sense as all the controllers were the same. Matt was insisting that the one he had was the best and only he could use it, while Allura pouted and whined that she wanted to use that one. It was very cute.

Both of them were very cute.

The poor man groaned and hit his head against the wall kind of loudly, closing his eyes.

“Shiro? Are you okay?” Matt frowned and looked at Shiro concerned. However Shiro looked away, to hide his blush, and sat next to Allura.

“Let's just play the game guys.” He smiled at them as he hit record on his camera.

The recording went fairly easily, full of the three competitively playing Mario kart and making shitty jokes. It was also full of Allura leaning way too close to Shiro whenever she turned left and a flustered Shiro.

If you payed close enough attention it was also full of Matt's side glances and frowns.

The three happily finished the recording, ending with the familiar Voltron's lions ending of “later pala-dudes”.

Allura turned to Matt and smiled at him prettily, Matt almost swooned, Shiro frowned. “Hey Matt? Can you edit the video please?” She pouted at him and watched as he flushed and nodded. She cheered and got up to go throw away their soda cans.

Shiro smiled at Matt and ruffled his hair as he got up to clean up the recording gear.

‘ _im going to die before the end of the day'_ Matt flushed and pulled out his phone to distract himself. Shiro and Allura were just too pretty and Matt's poor heart couldn't take it.

\------

**Just some dudes being bros**

**SmolandReady**

_Does everyone wanna come over and watch movies today?_

**LanceyBoi**

_Can we watch that new season of OITNB instead?_

**Pineapple**

_P l e a s e_

**Keefers**

_Fucking agreed_

**SmolandReady**

_I fucking forgot about that_

**SmolandReady**

_Hell yeah_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Watch your language_

**SmolandReady**

_Nah lol_

**SmolandReady**

_Anyways, how was the recording for the group channel_

**WelcomeMatt**

_It just needs edited_

**LanceyBoi**

_N I C E_

**Pineapple**

_Good job guys!_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Thank you thank yiu. I'll be here all week_

**Keefers**

_You live here????_

**WelcomeMatt**

_It's an expression_

**Keefers**

_I hate those_

**LanceyBoi**

_Poor keef_

**Keefers**

_Fuck off Lance_

**Keefers**

_And dont call me that_

**LanceyBoi**

_Fuck you too K E E F_

**Pineapple**

_Enough please_

**LanceyBoi**

_:(_

**Keefers**

_are we all meeting up now?_

**Pineapple**

_In 20. I'm making tacos_

**LanceyBoi**

_YESSSSSSSS_

**LanceyBoi**

_Tacccccoooooooos_

**Keefers**

_Ofc the Mexican gets excited about tacos_

**LanceyBoi**

_I'm fucking Cuban_

**Keefers**

_Oh….shit sorry_

**SmolandReady**

_Y'all can come over while hunk cooks if you want?_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Lemme ask Allura and shiro_

_\------------_

Matt looked up and over at the two in the kitchen and frowned. Shiro and Allura were standing close and laughing over something. He sighed and looked away.

The two of them would be so perfect. They're both gorgeous as hell and health nuts who frequented the gym. They had so much in common and whenever they're next to each other it's clear to see how perfect of a couple they would make. The two had compatible personalities; Shiro made Allura relax and not be so upright anytime they're together, Allura calmed Shiro just by being around him even getting the man to laugh and joke way more than usual.

They were just perfect.

There was no need for Matt in that relationship.

Matt already knew that, so he stepped aside and worked with his friends to try to get the two together. No one had to know, no one needed too.

‘ _Well Lance knows but that's different’_

Matt sighed and shook his head before clearing his throat to get their attention. The two looked at Matt and Allura smiled. “Everyone is meeting up at the trios for some tacos and the new season of Orange is the New Black on Netflix. You guys in or?”

“Of course. Are we leaving now?” Shiro  asked.

“Yeah, if you want.” Matt answer and stood up to gather his things. Shiro and Allura nodded and did the same.

\---------

**HippoMan > SharkMan **

**HippoMan**

_Lance I'm so sorry if I offended you_

**HippoMan**

_I seriously didn't know_

**HippoMan**

_I am so sorry_

**SharkMan**

_It's okay_

**HippoMan**

_Not to me_

**SharkMan**

_Keith_

**HippoMan**

_I really should have known_

**SharkMan**

_It's okay really._

**HippoMan**

_You're always talking about Cuba_

**SharkMan**

_Keith it's fine_

**HippoMan**

_It's not_

**SharkMan**

_Keith please_

**SharkMan**

_Are you okay?_

**HippoMan**

_No_

**HippoMan**

_I'm such a shitty friend_

**SharkMan**

_KEITH_

**HippoMan**

_If we're even friends…._

**SharkMan**

_Wtf do you mean IF_

**HippoMan**

_Well we didn't really get along in the beginning_

**HippoMan**

_And I'm such a huge dick to you all the time_

**HippoMan**

_I wouldn't be surprised if you're just acting civil with me becuase all of our friends are colse_

**SharkMan**

_ABSOLUTELY NOT_

**SharkMan**

_Keith please tell me that's not how you actually feel_

**HippoMan**

_Well……_

**SharkMan**

_Fuck_

**SharkMan**

_Listen Keith_

**SharkMan**

_Youre so fucking important to me and such a good friend. I would never think any less of you even if you got my country mixed up. What had happened in the begginging was all on me I I was so upset that all of my followers were constantly comparing my gameplay videos with urs and that you had so many more subscribers then me honestly the way I acted was pure jealousy ur videos are so good and ur so confident in front of a camera in a way I could never be ur funny and u made sure all of ur followers felt comfortable watching ur videos I was just so jealous that u who was she same age as me was so successful and so confident and that blinded me when I met u for and I held u to an unreasonable standard and it really wasn't fair on u for the way I acted at all I created that stuipd rivalry because of my own blind jealousy and I'm so happy that I got over myself becuase honestly idk what I would do w/o u at this point who cares if you're still a little mean to me sometime? Cuz I'm sure as hell a little mean to you sometimes too but that'll never change that fact that at the end of the day you're still a really good friend of mine even with ur habits of being a little mean idc that our friends are close were close 2 and we still be friend even if we all didn't get along as well as we all do ur 2 important 2 me at this point and tbh I'd write u down as  1 of my best friends_

**SharkMan**

_I mean….if you're comfortable with it_

**HippoMan**

_……_

**SharkMan**

_Keith?_

**SharkMan**

_Fuck I went too far didn't I_

**SharkMan**

_I'm so fucking sorry_

**HippoMan**

_NO_

**HippoMan**

_no no no no_

**HippoMan**

_You definitely didn't go too far!_

**HippoMan**

_I'm just???_

**HippoMan**

_I never knew that's how you felt_

**SharkMan**

_That's cuz I never told you_

**HippoMan**

_Thank you Lance_

**HippoMan**

_I'm serious_

**HippoMan**

_I was so worried that I messed everything up for us in the beginning and that you hated me so that why I'm mean. I didn't want you to get mad that Im being so nice to you_

**SharkMan**

_I DEFINITELY do nt hate you!_

**HippoMan**

_I don't hate you either_

**SharkMan**

_:)_

**HippoMan**

_….._

**HippoMan**

_And_

**HippoMan**

_…._

**SharkMan**

_??_

**HippoMan**

_I really think you're like a best friend to me too……_

**Sharkman**

_!!!!_

**SharkMan**

_Really?_

**HippoMan**

_Yeah_

**SharkMan**

_I'm SCREAMING_

**SharkMan**

_I'm so fucki g happy_

**HippoMan**

_Please tell me you're not actually screaming_

_\-----------_

_\-----------_

**Just some dudes being bros**

**SmolandReady**

_Can someone tell me why the fuck Lance just started screaming?_

**Keefers**

_Are you fucking kidding me_

**LanceyBoi**

_I'm fucking happy okay_

**Keefers**

_:)_

**LanceyBoi**

**_:)_ **

**SmolandReady**

_W AIT. WHAT_

**ShiroDone**

_???_

**SmolandReady**

_KEITH AND LANCE,M ARE :) aT EACHOTHEr_

**LanceyBoi**

_Hop off podge_

**SmolandReady**

_Wtf happened_

**Keefers**

_We planned the perfect bank robbery_

**LanceyBoi**

_Hell YESSSSS_

**ShiroDone**

_LANCE LANGUAGE_

**LanceyBoi**

_Wtf ur get on my ass but not Keith or Pidge?_

**ShiroDone**

_I shave given up on them_

**SmolandReady**

_;)))))_

**LanceyBoi**

_Understandable_

**Keefers**

_Lol_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Me Shiro n allure r like at ur building now_

**LanceyBoi**

_Just let urselves in_

**SmolandReady**

_Is our door even unlocked?_

**LanceyBoi**

_Nah I left it unlocked when I came back from the store_

**ShiroDone**

_That's dangerous guys_

**LanceyBoi**

_Oh well_

**ShiroDone**

_Sigh_

**LanceyBoi**

_:)_

**Keefers**

_I just realized I haven't left the house yet_

**SmolandReady**

_GET YO ASS OVER HERE_

**Goddess**

_I get back just in time to see Pidge catcall Keith……_

**Pineapple**

_And just intime for the tacos to be done_

**Goddess**

_Im vlessed_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Bery vlessed_

**Goddess**

_Are you making fun of my typo?_

**WelcomeMatt**

_;)_

**Goddess**

_Fuck you Matt_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Tempting but no thanks_

**WelcomeMatt**

_You could do better_

**LanceyBoi**

_Matt stfu ur GORGEOUS_

**WelcomeMatt**

_Where?_

**LanceyBoi**

**> :(((((**

**WelcomeMatt**

_:)_

**ShiroDone**

_Please tell me you don't actually think youre ugly Matt_

**Goddess**

_Lance is right_

**WelcomeMatt**

_:)_

**Keefers**

_Ight so can y'all tell me why I just pulled up to the trios building and instead of you no actually getting in the elevator these three are just standing there like dis?_

**Keefers**

_Sent shiroallurastopstartingatmattandgetinthegoddamnelevator.jpx_

**LanceyBoi**

_Awwwww_

**SmolandReady**

_;)))))))_

**ShiroDone**

_Shit_

**LanceyBoi**

_SHIRO LANGUAGE_

**ShiroDone**

**> :(((( **

**LanceyBoi**

_Lol karma bitch_

**_Keefers_ **

_We're outside the door_

**SmolandReady**

_Just walk in_

**_Pineapple_ **

_We finna get lit 2 nite_

**LanceyBoi**

_Aodjbwhwhei_

**LanceyBoi**

_NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN_

**Keefers**

_lol_

 

> _\-----------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for klance bonding tbh. 
> 
> Also yall better enjoy the Matt ansgt cuz it's heavy before it gets better ;))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No.” Matt said sarcastically. “I only had one plan.”
> 
> “You just said another thing though.” Pidge laughed.
> 
> “Whatever, just get in my car already. I want those stacks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Please keep them up it helps motivate me to write more. <333

  


**Alexia play despacito**

**WantedGremlin**

_ Whichever one of you punk ass bitches ate my cheeto puffs better come forward _

**WantedGremlin**

_ …… _

**WantedGremlin**

_ So no one is going to come forward?  _

**WantedGremlin**

_ S m a r t  _

**LoadedBakedPotato**

_ pidge it's 8 in the morning  _

**LoadedBakedPotato**

_ Shush _

**WantedGremlin**

_ BUT MY CHEETO PUFFS _

**LoadedBakedPotato**

_ I'll buy you a new bag later just let me sleep _

**LegolasCanHaveMyAss**

_ Litraly wtf _

**LegolasCanHaveMyAss**

_ time 4 slep no yellin _

**WantedGremlin**

_ Did you take my cheeto puffs?  _

**LegolasCanHaveMyAss**

_ Keith _

**WantedGremlin**

_ That MOTHERFUCKER _

**LoadedBakedPotato**

_ Go harass him and let me sleep _

**LegolasCanHaveMyAss**

_ P L E A S E  _

**WantedGremlin**

_ Fine losers _

**WantedGremlin**

_ Get what you humans call “sleep”  _

**LoadedBakedPotato**

_ PIDGE HUSH _

**WantedGremlin**

_ ;) _

_ \--------- _

Pidge smiled as she put her phone down to rummage through the kitchen. Just because her Cheetos were gone didn't mean that she couldn't get some kind of food into her system. 

She had spent all of last night editing videos after all. 

Pidge grinned as she found a jar of peanut butter in the far back of a cupboard in her shared apartment, fully planning on just eating straight out of the jar. However as she was grabbing a spoon her phone screamed at her from it's spot on the counter. 

**Incoming call**

**_Matemática_ **

She hit answer and placed her 'food’ down. Matt's voice filled her ears as she placed him on speaker. 

“Hey there small stack, wanna go get IHOP? They're having all-you-can-eat-pancakes, again.” She laughed and shook her head. 

“Of course I want all-you-can-eat-pancakes.” She grinned and headed to her room to put on semi acceptable clothes for public appearance. “Wanna see if they'll let us do a video? We can make it over who can eat the most pancakes.” 

Matt laughed. “You're so fucking on. And I'm outside, come downstairs.” Pidge scoffed as she ran to the door, ‘accidentally’ grabbing Lance's jacket and shoving on her shoes. “Did you drive here before asking me?” 

“Of course I did. Either you'd be awake and down for pancakes or I'd wake up Lance or Hunk.” 

“So what I'm hearing is you had back ups?” She laughed as she locked her door on the way out and made her way to the elevator. 

“No.” Matt said sarcastically. “I only had one plan.” 

“You just said another thing though.” Pidge laughed. 

“Whatever, just get in my car already. I want those stacks.” 

\-----

A few hours later Pidge leaned back in her booth seat and sighed, patting her full stomach. Matt was next to her eating the last of his 19th (?) pancake.

She looked over at him a pouted. “Where does all of it go? You're so skinny, this is kinda unfair.” 

“My ass” Matt didn't even miss a beat as he grinned at his sister, who just rolled her eyes and hit his arm. He mocked hurt before they both laughed. 

“I guess you won.” Pidge sighed and grinned at the camera the two were kinda allowed to set up at the other side of the table. “Anyways for final score incase we forget to out a counter in here is 19 to 17….a close battle.” 

“Close? I'm two whole pancakes ahead of you.” Matt pouted. Pidge just laughed and shook her head before facing the camera and saying their usual goodbyes and sign off. 

She got up and turned off the camera before looked back at her brother. He wasn't paying attention to her, more interested in trying to finish his coffee before they had to go pay the bill, but God did she love him. Her brother meant everything to her despite how idiotic he was sometimes. 

Just as she was admiring her brother, he accidentally breathed his coffee in causing him to cough violently. 

_ 'Yep. That's my idiot brother.’  _

Pidge rolled her eyes and gathered up their stuff as Matt tried to catch his breath. 

After all their stuff was gathered and Matt was breathing normally again, the two left a generous tip, paid their bill, and left. Once in the car Pidge threw her bag of camera equipment into the backseat, much to Matt’s cringe. 

“You need to be more careful with that stuff, it could break.” He scolded his sister who was messing with the Bluetooth radio and his phone...which he should probably be questioning how she got. 

She rolled her eyes and started a playlist. “You worry too much Matty, you get that from Mom.” 

“And you get your stubbornness from Dad.” Matt shook his head and drove out of the lot. 

Pidge just stuck out her tongue before looking out the window, watching other cars and buildings go by. After a few minutes her eyes landed on a Starbucks and she grinned. 

“If we stop to get Starbucks, I'll let you chill at my place.” She grinned at her brother who made his way into the Starbucks’ drive thru. 

Matt's sighed dramatically and grinned at her. “You know I could hang at your place anyways, with either Lance or Hunk.” She fake gasped and screamed betrayal. 

The two were laughing at they pulled up to the order box, each ordering their own drinks before Pidge ordered Hunk and Lance’s preferred drinks. 

She felt bad for harassing them at 8 in the morning, sue her. 

After the two Holts acquired their coffee, Matt drove back to the trio's apartment. The two made it inside, only to be met with a still quiet apartment. 

Pidge placed her bag down, Matt put the drinks on the counter and the two looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Maybe they're still asleep.” Matt offered. Pidge sighed. “It's nearly 12, they need to wake up now.” 

Matt grinned evilly at his sister, who felt as if she knew where this was going. “You wake up Hunk, I'll wake up Lance?” Pidge laughed and nodded, she knew her brother so well. 

Matt sprinted off down the hall and into Lance's room. Lance was sleeping very peacefully on her bed, he was even snuggled up to a shark plushie which Matt found adorable and took a picture of. He allowed Lance a few more seconds of blissful sleep as he posted the picture of Lance to his story on Snapchat, before when launched himself onto Lance and his bed. 

Lance gasped and woke up suddenly. He jumped and wiggled around before he looked up and glared at Matt. 

“Matt! Dude, what the hell? Why the fuck are you in my room?” Lance huffed as he shoved Matt off of him and pouted. 

“It's nearly noon, wake up.” Matt grinned as Lance huffed and pulled his blanket back up and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. “We got you Starbucks.” 

That got his attention. 

Lance rolled back over and narrowed his eyes at Matt. “My usual?” Matt nodded and Lance sighed. 

Matt watched as Lance slowly sat up and pouted. “You're fucking lucky I love Starbucks.” He got out of bed and stumbled his way to the kitchen sleepily with Matt trailing behind him. In the kitchen was Hunk and Pidge already, who both greeted Lance. 

Matt took the other bar stool on the other side of Pidge, who was chatting with Hunk. Her laptop laid in front of her with her video editing app pulled up. 

Lance grabbed his drink and went to sit down, pouting when there was no available seats. 

“Pidgey, move?” He whined as he shifted from foot to foot. 

She just laughed and flicked him off. “Nah. Go sit somewhere else.” 

Lance fake gasped and pouted in mock betrayal, before everyone laughed together. 

“Here, Lance.” Matt adjusted the way he was sitting, moving his thighs together and patted his lap. “Come sit on daddy's lap” he even threw in a wink to make Pidge cringe. Lance laughed but plopped down on Matt's lap anyways, who was honestly expecting it, much to the other two’s surprise. 

“Seriously?” Pidge gapped at the two, who just shrugged her off.

The four then lapsed into a steady conversation as Hunk made Lance and himself breakfast; Pidge was more focused on video editing though.  Hunk set Lance's plate in front of him and watched Lance happily scarf it down, but because he leaned forward to eat, Lance almost slid off of Matt's lap. Matt wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and pulled him back into his lap, neither noticing the picture Pidge took.

Hunk did though. 

He narrowed his eyes at Pidge who just winked, when everyone's phones pinged a few seconds later he realized what she had done. 

\-------

**_Just some dudes being bros_ **

**SmolandReady**

_ Lookattheselosers.jpx  _

**Goddess**

_ Is that Lance? On Matt's lap?  _

**Keefers**

_ Oh…. _

**Keefers**

_ Is there something going on there?  _

**ShrioDone**

_ They make a cute couple _

**ShiroDone**

_ I guess _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ PID GE  _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ NO _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ Me and Lance aren't together!  _

**Keefers**

_ But he's sitting on your lap?  _

**Goddess**

_ It's okay if you two are… _

**ShiroDone**

_ Yeah. _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ but we're nkt!  _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Can confirm  _

**Goddess**

_ It's okay….I guess that means there's two couples in this chat _

**Pineapple**

_ Two?  _

**ShiroDone**

_ You sure Allura?  _

**Goddess**

_ Yeah.  _

**ShiroDone**

_ Okay _

**SmolandReady**

_???  _

**ShiroDone**

_ Allura and I have been dating for a few months now…. _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ Oh…. _

**Keefers**

_ Can confirm  _

**Pineapples**

_ WHAT _

**SmolandReady**

_ I fucking called iy _

**Pineapples**

_ Keith! You knew? _

**Keefers**

_ I walked in on them making out once _

**Keefers**

_ I'm scarred for life now _

**Goddess**

_ Wow _

**Goddess**

_ R00d _

**ShiroDone**

_ Anyways!  _

**ShiroDone**

_ We wanted to see how far this would go before we told you guys _

**SmolandReady**

_ That's understandable _

**Goddess**

_ Yeah. Thanks!  _

**SmolandReady**

_ <3  _

**Goddess**

_ <3  _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ How long?  _

**ShiroDone**

_ 3 almost 4 months _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ Oh...well congrats _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Yeah, congrats guys _

**Goddess**

_ You guys too _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ We're not together but okay _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Seriously, were not _

**Keefers**

_ You're on his lap?  _

**LanceyBoi**

_ There were not other chairs _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Can't a bro sit in another bro's lap without it being gay?  _

**SmolandReady**

_ No _

**Goddess**

_ No _

**ShiroDone**

_ No _

**Keefers**

_ No _

**Pineapples**

_ No _

**LanceyBoi**

_???  _

**LanceyBoi**

_ I sit Iin your lap all the time hink?  _

**Pineapples**

_ Tgats different? _

**LanceyBoi**

_ No…. _

**SmolandReady**

_ Anyways!  _

**SmolandReady**

_ Me and Matt we out and filmed for a new video  _

**Pineapples**

_ Oh? What did y'all do?  _

**SmolandReady**

_ Pancake eating contest _

**Goddess**

_ Why wasn't I invited?  _

_ \-------- _

The group chat tittered off into a rather important conversation and Lance put his phone down. He had more important things to focus on. 

Like the fact that Matt was clinging onto his waist tightly, he was shaking under him and Lance knew he was barely keeping it together. He sighed and grabbed onto Matt's hands and held them for minute, squeezing them every once in a while. He looked up at the other two who were busy typing away on their phones and slid off of Matt's lap. He tried to discreetly pull Matt away, hopefully to his room, but was caught as Matt let out a whimper. 

Pidge looked up at the two and raised an eyebrow, they made it halfway to the hall before she saw them. “Oh? Sneaking off to go make out are we?” She wiggled her eyebrows at the two. 

Lance was trying to reach his room before Matt had a meltdown. He looked back at Pidge and just winked before pulling her brother away. It was easier to go along with it right now. 

“Make sure to use condoms.” Pidge yelled down the hall at the two. 

Lance sighed and dragged Matt into his room and closed his door behind them. He knew they'd had hell to explain after this but right now Lance's focus was on the crying boy in front of him. 

Lance maneuvered Matt down on his bed and pulled him into his arms as he sobbed. He just held Matt as he shook in his arms, whispering in his ears, and running his fingers through his hair. 

They stayed like that until Matt fell asleep, Lance passing out soon after. 

\---------

**MyUniverse > MyWorld**

**MyUniverse**

_ Shiro…. Do you think Matt is really dating Lance?  _

**MyWorld**

_ I dont know 'lura _

**MyWorld**

_ They said they weren't _

**MyUniverse**

_ But Pidge said that Lance dragged Matt into his room _

**MyWorld**

_ Ik _

**MyWorld**

_ I….I just _

**MyWorld**

_ I wish we told him sooner…. _

**MyWorld**

_ But it's too late now _

**MyUniverse**

_ Yeah… _

**MyWorld**

_ Want me to come over? I'll bring ice cream _

**MyUniverse**

_ Please.. _

**MyWorld**

_ Omw  _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Lance and Matt actually together?  
> What's Keith's full reaction to Latte?  
> Will Hunk ever get a break?   
> Will I ever learn how to format better on this website? 
> 
> Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z 
> 
> (Aka I'mma loser!) Feel free to comment ideas and such!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support!!! <33333

Hunk walked into his shared apartment really late. His class ran later then it normally would and he stopped to get some research material from the library for a class assignment, needless to say he was over an hour late.

Which explained why Pidge was sitting on the couch glaring at him.

“Where were you?” She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “You were supposed to be back an hour ago.” 

Hunk smiled at her lightly and put his backpack down and sat next to her. “Sorry, my class ran late and I stopped by the library.” 

She huffed. “You could have texted.” Pidge pouted at him and looked away. “I was worried….idiot.” she mumbled softly, and if Hunk wasn't listening as carefully as he was he might've missed it. 

Hunk leaned over and pulled her into a hug on his lap. “I'm sorry, you're right I should have texted.” He held her until she wrapped her arms back around him and sighed. 

_ ‘I really should've texted.’  _ Hunk mused.

Pidge didn't like it when people were late. It gave her anxiety beyond measure, she needed to know when people were going to be late and everyone respected that. Whether it was a simple heads-up text or a call, you had to let her know if you were going to be late. 

After all her brother was late once and was in a horrific car accident, the same one that took Shiro's arm and messed up Matt's leg.

She didn't find out until a call from the hospital. They were supposed to meet up for a quick lunch, and after 30 minutes of waiting she got a call. 

Pidge didn't like lateness after that. 

“Can you make me dinner?” She pulled Hunk to attention as she pouted at him. 

Hunk laughed and moved her off his lap. “Why haven't you eaten yet? It's 10:30.” She just shrugged and grinned at him. 

Hunk sighed and made his way into the kitchen. “Why didn't you get Lance to make you something?” She followed him and sat down at a bar stool. 

Pidge wrinkled her nose and made a face. “He's still in his room with Matt.” 

Hunk raised his eyebrow. “Still? They've been in there all day.” 

She nodded and looked down the hall towards Lance's room. “Do you think they're really together?” 

Hunk shrugged. “They said they weren't.” 

“Yes. But they've been in Lance's room all day.” Pidge countered.

Hunk sighed as he started making some grilled cheese. “So? I've spent all day in Lance's room with him too, does that mean I'm dating Lance?” 

She glared at him and narrowed her eyes. “No, I guess not. But it's still weird.” She sighed and pouted. “They're like brothers to me.” 

“Sorry to break it to you Pidge, but I am your brother.” A voice behind the small girl made her jump before she turned around and glared at Matt. Lance laughed beside him. 

“Wow, rude much?” She pouted but grinned after a few seconds. “Who'd wanna be related to you?” 

Matt mock gasped and grabbed his chest. “You wound me Pidgeotto!” The two siblings stared at each other before breaking into laughter. 

Matt walked over to his little sibling and pulled her into a hug, peaking kisses on her cheek as she screamed. “I love you, Katie.” 

She shoved him off and huffed. “I love you too, Matt.” 

Lance laughed. “Sorry to cut into this very touching moment but I have some news.” 

Hunk raised his eyebrow as he placed a plate in front of Pidge and got to work making some food for Matt and Lance. 

“I'm not actually dating Matt.” He grinned as he sat down in the other bar stool. “We're just some really close bros.” 

Pidge sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God. I thought I'd have to deal with the awkwardness of two of my brothers dating.” 

Lance grinned and patted Pidge’s head. “Aw. I think of you as a little sister too Pidgey.” 

Matt grinned and sat up on the counter, much to Hunk’s dismay. “Don't worry Pidge, I'd rather date Lance in two years when he's graduated.” 

Pidge choked on the sandwich she was eating and glared. “What!” 

Hunk laughed and got Pidge a glass of water. “He's joking, Pidge. Try to relax a little, you're too tense.” Pidge gratefully drank her water as Matt and Lance were given their plates of food.  

The four then fell into peaceful topics, and Hunk smiled at his friends. 

He wouldn't trade any of them for the world. 

Matt ended up staying the night, passing out on the couch with his sister as they beige watched some weird crime show that Hunk had never heard of. 

Lance took up his much needed time in the bathroom the next morning before he joined Hunk in making breakfast for everyone. 

“Want to to the gym with me and make a workout video?” Lance grinned up at him as he fried the bacon. “I was thinking couples yoga.” 

Hunk laughed and pulled his best friend into his side. “What? Think we'll make a better couple than you and Matt?” 

Lance scoffed. “Of course babe.” 

A “I resent that” could be heard from the living room and the two in the kitchen laughed. 

“Sure. But wouldn't most of our video just be me lifting you?” Hunk set the food out and the two Holt siblings tiredly made their way to the food. 

“Ah, damn. You caught onto me.” Lance winked. He grabbed some food for himself and leaned into Hunk's side smiling, watching the two Holts miss their own mouths tiredly as they tried to eat.

Yeah, Hunk wouldn't give them up for the world.

\-------

**Just some dudes being bros**

**Pineapple**

_ Allura, Lance congrats for being number one on treading yesterday.  _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ Oh shit, y'all were #1?  _

**Goddess**

_ Aw thanks Hunk!  _

**Goddess**

_ And yeah Matt, too busy cuddling with your brof to notice?  _

**Goddess**

_ How rood _

**LanceyBoi**

_ You see that's the thing _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Me and Matt arent dating _

**ShrioDone**

_ Denial isn't just a river in Egypt _

**SmolandReady**

_ Now as much as I love Shiro qouting stuipd shit _

**SmolandReady**

_ It's true _

**Goddess**

_???? _

**SmolandReady**

_ Lance and Matt aren't dating _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Oh worm?  _

**Pineapple**

_ Stop saying that _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Make me _

**Pineapple**

_ ;))) Omw babe _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Oof I'm so ready for yiu _

**ShrioDone**

_ Can we like.. _

**ShiroDone**

_ Not _

**SmolandReady**

_ Idk man, hunk just went into Lance's room _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ And thwres some pretty interesting nosies coming from there _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ I is conconered _

**Goddess**

_ Wtf _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ Now Lance may not be my man but he's my man _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ Hunk! Stop molesting my baby _

**SmolandReady**

_ Oof _

**Pineapple**

_ It's not rape if he likes it _

**Goddess**

_ First of all, inaccurate _

**ShiroDone**

_ Second, I just checked Hunk's snap and he's just tickling Lance _

**SmolandReady**

_ K I N K Y  _

**ShiroDone**

_ NO _

**SmolandReady**

_ ;))))) _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ now lance is squealing _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ I'm coming to save you my love!  _

**SmolandReady**

_ Matt just Naruto ran to lances room _

**SmolandReady**

_ Can y'all imagine if those two were actually dating?  _

**SmolandReady**

_ The world would actually fucking explode _

**Goddess**

_ Oh God _

**SmolandReady**

_ Omg now Matt's screaming _

**ShiroDone**

_ …..go check on them _

**SmolandReady**

_ Already omw _

**SmolandReady**

_ OMG _

**Goddess**

_ What? Is everything okay? _

**SmolandReady**

_ hink has em bot pinned under him and is tickling em both niw _

**SmolandReady**

_ Sent JesuschristHunk.jpx _

**Goddess**

_ Omg lol _

**ShiroDone**

_ New lockscfeen tbh _

**SmolandReady**

_ S a m d _

**Pineapple**

_ Their fault _

**Pineapple**

_ They thought they could incur my wrath and get away unscathed _

**SmolandReady**

_ HOW ARE YIU TYOING _

**Pineapple**

_ :) _

**ShiroDone**

_ I have never been more scared of a smiley face from Hunk then I am right now.  _

**Pineapple**

_ :) _

\--------------

Lance huffed as he walked ahead of the still smug Hunk, the two were walking into their local and favorite gym. This gym was everyone's favorite, it let them record videos and it was such a nice clean environment, they never ran into any problems here. 

“Lance stop walking so fast, you're going to trip again” Hunk called out to Lance who was a few feet in front of him. 

Lance turn his head and glared before walking even faster into the room they normally used for their videos. It was normally relatively empty and didn't have much of an echo as any of the other rooms. 

Hunk sighed and leaned against the wall as he watched Lance set up the camera equipment. “You can't stay mad at me forever.” 

Lance looked up and pouted at him. “Watch me!” 

Hunk laughed and came up behind Lance and pulled him in for a hug. “But I'm yours, babe.” 

“Mine or not, you betrayed me!” Lance whined but leaned back into Hunk's hug anyways. “You held me down for an hour before you let me go! I was crying, Hunk!”  

A guy behind the two choked on his water and stared at them wide eyed.

It was at that moment Lance seemed to realize that other people had ears. 

“Omg, not like that!” He tried to explain but the other man had already left the room, red faced. Lance let out a high pitched whine and covered his face as Hunk roared with laughter next to him. 

“Just kill me, Hunk! We can never come here again.” Lance pouted into his hands as Hunk unhelpfully kept laughing next to him.

Once he calmed down, Hunk put a hand on Lance's head and patted. “It's okay, Lance.” Lance looked up at him hopefully. “We can invite him to our threesome next time so we can come.” 

Lance screeched and hit Hunk's arm with a red face. “I didn't mean it like that!” 

Hunk laughed some more before pressing a kiss to Lance's cheek and getting some yoga mats ready. 

Lance was still a little red in the face as they recorded the beginning of the video, making sure to start out with some stretches. The two’s video went effortlessly, Hunk only dropping Lance about twice; which if you asked Lance was totally on purpose. 

The video ended with kisses blown at the camera and sweaty faced smiles, taking only about two hours to film. 

Which meant two hours to get the best content from in order to make the video only about 15 minutes long.

Lance whined about editing the video  on the way home.

Hunk smiled and just shook his head.

\--------

**BigBrogane >>>SmolBrogane**

**BigBrogane**

_ Hey _

**BigBrogane**

_ Keith?  _

**BigBrogane**

_ Keith answer me _

**BigBrogane**

_ Keith I haven't heard from you all day _

**BigBrogane**

_ Meet me for dinner at Beth's Diner?  _

**BigBrogane**

_ Keith I'm at Beth's now, text me when you're on your way _

**BigBrogane**

_ Keith?  _

**BigBrogane**

_ Keth olease _

**BigBrogane**

_ It's been an hour please answer back _

**BigBrogane**

_ KEITH _

**BigBrogane**

_ ketg jst oleas tel mr yiur ok _

**BigBrogane**

_ FIck _

_ \---------- _

**27 missed calls from BigBrogane**

**44 unread messages from BigBrogane**

**97 unread messages from Just some dudes being bros**

**21 unread messages from QueenAllura**

**8 missed calls from QueenAllura**

**45 unread messages from Conspiracy:Aliens**

**11 missed calls from Conspiracy:Aliens**

**17 unread messages from HunkerDown**

**3 missed calls from HunkerDown**

**23 unread messages from BigHolt**

**5 missed calls from BigHolt**

**107 unread messages from SharkMan**

**96 missed calls from SharkMan**

Keith's eyes widen as he glanced at his phone for the first time all day. 

His only thought? 

_ S h i t.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you miss a call from Mom.   
> -  
> Also sorry if this is going kinda fast (I'm not sorry tbh)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continuous support! I'll be posting the next chapter within 5 days :))

**Just some dudes being bros**

**Keefers**

_ Okay sooooo _

**Keefers**

_ I'm alive _

**Keefers**

_ I was just at the library all day and my phone was on silent so I could focus _

**Keefers**

_ I'm so fucking sorry _

**ShiroDone**

_ Sorry?  _

**ShiroDone**

_ SORRY _

**ShiroDone**

_ FOR FUCKS SAKE KEITH IVE HAD THREE PANIC ATTACKS  _

**Keefers**

_ Shit _

**ShiroDone**

_ BUT I GUESS ITS ALL OKAY CUZ YOURE FUCKING SORRY _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Shiro calm down  _

**Keefers**

_ Shiro seriously! I'm sorry _

**ShiroDone**

_ You better be on your way home Keith _

**Keefers**

_ I am i am _

**ShiroDone**

_ Good. _

**Goddess**

_ Sorry Keith, he was just….well _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ Worried. We all were tbh _

**Keefers**

_ Yeah...it's my fault _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Now I don't mean to agrue _

**LanceyBoi**

_ But you can't just blame yourself, it's not entirely your fault _

**Keefers**

_ Thanks for trying to make me feel better _

**Keefers**

_ But no lance, it is my fault _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Keith… _

**SmolandReady**

_ KEITH KOGANE _

**SmolandReady**

_ YOU BETTES HAVE A GOOD GODAMN EXPLANITON FOR THIS _

**Pineapple**

_ Sorry Keith we tried to keep her off her phone til you got back _

**Keefers**

_ No it's okay I deserve this _

**LanceyBoi**

_ no _

**Keefers**

_ Wait...are you all at my place?  _

**Goddess**

_ Yeah, were all at yeh brogane residence _

**Keefers**

_ F u ck  _

_ \---------- _

Keith walked up to his apartment door and hesitated. He knew what was awaiting him on the other side of the door; Shiro's melodramatic lecture and tears, Pidge's wrath and probably fists, Allura's disappointed sighs, Matt's teary eyed frown, Hunk's pout but also his hugs, and  _ Lance. _

The thought of Lance alone almost made him open the door. He stopped, however, he stopped only because he didn't know how Lance would react. Lance has always been a wildfire, constantly changing and surprising Keith over and over again. Actually now that Keith thought about it, Lance was more like the ocean; wild and erratic, beautiful yet treacherous, kind and yet unforgiving, and definitely unforgettable.

Keith didn't have a crush though. 

Keith didn't like Lance no matter what Shiro said. 

Keith, however, did like his friends enough to go through with what hell lay beyond his apartment door; so he opened it and entered his apartment. A choice he regretted as Hunk immediately yanked him to a hug. 

Not that Keith didn't like Hunk’s hugs, which was impossible, he just wanted to set his bag down first. 

Hunk pulled away from the hug and pouted, tears still in his eyes, Keith's heart just fucking shattered. He made Hunk cry. 

“Hunk, I'm so fucking sorry.” Keith reached out and pulled Hunk down for another hug, dropping his bag on the floor. Hunk’s arms wrapped around him once again as he sighed. 

Hunk squeezed his once before pulling back and looking down at Keith. “You better be ready for hell, it's a warzone in there.” He said, looking solemnly back towards the living room. 

Keith winced. “How bad?” 

“Both Shiro and Pidge have had panic attacks. Shiro's also broken the coffee table and like four cups.” Hunk sighed. “Pidge is just sitting there, not even touching her laptop when Lance tried to give it to her. Matt freaked out twice because Pidge was freaking out but Lance calmed him down.” 

Keith frowned. 

“So basically everyone is pissed?” He asked softly before sighing. 

Hunk nodded and patted his shoulder one last time. He kept it there as the two made their way over to the living room. 

“Keith Kogane, how fucking wonderful it is you finally decided to join us.” Keith flinched at his brother's voice but was less scared as he saw the tears still running down Shiro's cheeks. He immediately ran over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry.” Keith whispered in Shiro's ear as he held him. Shiro's arm wrapping around him and holding him close. “I never should've put my phone on silent or not tell you where I was. Shiro, I'm so sorry!” Keith's voice cracked as he held the older, sinking into his brother's embrace even more.

He jumped slightly when he felt a smaller body crash into his side, thin arms wrapping around his body. Keith looked down at Pidge who sobbed into his side, he moved his arms to wrap around Shiro and Pidge both. 

Keith just kept repeating his apologies. 

More bodies added into the hug, arms all wrapped around each other. Matt was pressed heavily into Keith's other side, Lance had his arms wrapped around him from behind, Hunk also joined this hug along with Allura.

They ended up staying like that for a while.

Staying like that for so long that when everyone pulled away their limbs have gone numb and their tears were completely dried. 

“Keith.” Shiro sighed and looked his younger brother in the eye. “Just never do that again.” 

“I won't.” Keith didn't even hesitate, because of course he won't. 

He wouldn't make his friends cry again. And if the damp spot on the back of shirt said anything, the he would never make Lance cry again. 

Allura smiled at him and patted his head. “Have you eaten today, Keith?” 

Keith blinked in surprise, then frowned. “Um. I don't think I did. Maybe I ate breakfast?”  

Hunk sighed and went to the kitchen. “I'll make everyone food, Shiro you better have some ingredients in here or I'm sending your ass to the store.” 

\----------

**Just some dudes being bros**

**LanceyBoi**

_ Isn't this name kinda….boring now?  _

**Pineapple**

_ Wdym love?  _

**LanceyBoi**

_ This has been the chat name for like 2 months _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Sooo _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Boring _

**Keefers changed the chat to Welcome to the Voltron parade**

**LanceyBoi**

_ Are you fucking kidding me _

**Keefers**

_ Deal with it _

**SmolandReady**

_ I FUCKING LOVE IT _

**ShiroDone**

_ Just when you think you were out of ur emo stage _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ ITS NOT A PHASE _

**LanceyBoi**

_ TIS LIFE _

**Keefers**

_ Wait Lance you had an emo phase?  _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Didn't everyone?  _

**Goddess**

_ I didn't _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Lies and slander _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Expect to hear from my lawyer in 2 to 3 business days _

**Goddess**

_ Tis not lies _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Sent Neverlietomeagainallura.jpx _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ holY SHIT _

**Goddess**

_ LANCE HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Oops my hand slipped _

**ShiroDone**

_ Allura Is that a fucking dog collar on your neck?  _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ And those bangs tho  _

**Goddess**

_ NO!  _

**SmolandReady**

_ It totally is _

**Goddess**

_ LANCE IM GOING TO MURDER YOU _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Lovingly?  _

**Goddess**

_ Fuck no _

**Goddess**

_ The level of hate I have for you rn is unfathomable _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ Don't worry my love I'll protect you _

**LanceyBoi**

_ My hero <3 _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ <3 _

**ShiroDone**

_ Seriously? Right in front of my salad! _

**Keefers**

_ We're eating stew?  _

**SmolandReady**

_ It's a meme Keith _

**Keefers**

_ At least it wasn't an expression _

**Keefers**

_ I hate those _

**Pineapple**

_ Wanna know what isn't an expression?  _

**Pineapple**

_ The food I made _

**Pineapple**

_ Put your phones down and eat before I castrate every single one of you _

**Goddess**

_ Me and Pidge are girls?  _

**Pineapple**

_ I know what I said _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Oof _

_ \--------------- _

Keith put his phone down and frowned at the huge bowl of stew Hunk set in front of him. He put way too much for Keith to eat, also Keith's bowl was filled the most. 

_ I don't deserve these idiots.  _

Keith smiled to himself and started eating, watching the weird show Shiro put in while everyone ate. 

Lance was leaning into his side as he ate and Keith was trying so hard not to blush. So in order to distract himself from the warmth that is Lance he stuffed his face with as much stew as he could. 

After everyone finished eating Shiro collected everyone's dishes and cleaned up. They all decided to just have a giant sleepover at the broganes, so everyone settled down with tons of pillows and blankets. Shiro laid on his lazy boy with Allura on him, Pidge and Hunk claimed the floor for themselves, and Keith, Lance, and Matt took over the couch. Matt stole a blanket all for himself, forcing Keith to share the only other blanket with Lance. 

_ Just focus on the movie. Just focus on the movie. Fucking. Focus. On. The. Movie. Keith.  _

Lance was leaned against Keith's side, practically half asleep already. His eyes fluttered trying to stay open and Keith was mesmerized. The cuban was just so pretty, did he not understand what he did to Keith with every flutter of those dark brown lashes against ocean blue eyes. 

_ God. Why was he so pretty?  _

Keith's breath hitched as Lance fell asleep, his head falling onto Keith's shoulder. 

He looked over at Matt who made himself comfortable on the other side of the couch. Why wasn't he saying anything? Isn't he dating Lance? 

Keith didn't have an answer as Lance’s head turned and his breath hit Keith's neck in warm huffs. He had the cutest way of breathing when he slept, breathing in through his nose and letting it all out through warm huffs. 

Let's just say Keith didn't really pay attention to the movie. 

It didn't take long for everyone to pass out, emotionally exhausted from the day. 

The next morning Keith woke up to a numb arm and a warm breath on his neck. He wrinkled his eyebrows and nuzzled his face into his pillow. His warm, breathing, and slightly shifting pillow. 

Keith's eyes opened slowly as he shifted in his position. He looked down and practically froze. Lance was sleeping on his chest, his head was tilted up so his face was pushed against Keith's neck. Keith's arms were wrapped around Lance's wasit, one of his hands were even tangled in soft brown locks. 

_ Fuck.  _

Keith looked up to the sound of a snicker and the flash of phone, Pidge took a picture of the two. Keith narrowed his eyes and glared harshly. 

Pidge just rolled her eyes and got up quietly, walking off to another room. 

He sighed and smacked his head back against his pillow, closing his eyes to take a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room, Shiro and Allura were wrapped up in each other on their chair, Hunk was spread out on the floor like a starfish, and Matt was still drooling on his side of the couch. 

_ Matt.  _

Keith gasped and his eyes widened. 

He had Matt's boyfriend passed out in his arms. 

He was cradling Lance in his arms. 

_ Shit.  _

Keith wiggled carefully and struggled to get out from under Lance without waking him. Lance almost woke up twice, and when Keith was finally freed he shoved a pillow into Lance's arms. 

Lance huffed and pulled the pillow closer and whined. 

Keith didn't like Lance, but that was adorable.

Everyone woke up slowly, Hunk first and the rest following once they smelled breakfast being made. Lance even going into the kitchen to help his best friend cook. He was the only one Hunk ever allowed in the kitchen with him. 

Keith slumped against the table and whined. “How much longer?” He looked up and pouted, puffing out his cheeks at Lance and Hunk, who both glared in his direction. 

“It'll be ready when it's ready, Keith.” Lance crossed his arms and huffed. “Be patient.” 

Before Keith could whine some more, Shiro cut in “Patience yields focus.” He rolled his eyes and glanced over at Matt. Matt was just chatting with Shiro and Allura about something that Keith didn't care too much about. Keith pouted and felt the waves of guilt wash over him. He held Matt's boyfriend in his arms and he didn't even know. 

_ I'm the worst fucking friend.  _

Keith continued his little pity party at the table as he watched Hunk and Lance parade around the kitchen. Every time he glanced at Matt or Lance, however, just made his guilt increase. 

Unable to bare it anymore Keith sat up and cleared his throat loudly, drawing everyone's attention. 

At Shiro's raised eyebrow Keith sighed and accepted his fate. 

“Matt I'm so sorry.” Keith started, Matt made a confused noise. “Last night I fell asleep holding Lance. I'm so sorry.  You're a really good friend to me and I would never betray you.” 

As Keith was rambling, Lance squeaked.  _ Keith cuddled him last night?  _

However before Keith could continue his ramble, Pidge bust out laughing joined by everyone else shortly. 

Keith frowned and pouted. 

“Keith, my buddy, my dude.” Matt giggled as he patted Keith's head, giggling even more at Keith's exasperated pout. “I'm not dating Lance. Not that I wouldn't though.” He sent an over exaggerated wink at Lance who rolled his eyes. “But seriously, the other day was just a misunderstanding. Which we cleared up yesterday while you were MIA.” 

Keith blushed and looked away, pouted. “Well how the hell was I supposed to know.” He huffed. 

Pidge snorted. “By paying attention to your phone?” Keith just glared at her in response. 

Allura laughed and leaned against the counter. “Can we backtrack to a more important part of Keith's confession please?” 

Everyone turned to look at her confused. And her smirk had Keith shivering. 

“The part where Keith held Lance? While they slept.” Allura grinned and everyone looked at Keith who went bright red. 

“I-i…..” Keith tried to defend himself but ended up looking like a gaping fish instead. So everyone turned towards Lance. 

“Nope. Don't remember it. Didn't happen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T h E y B o N d E d! ;)))))))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******IMPORTANT ANNOCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM**********

**Welcome to the Voltron Parade**

**SmolandReady**

_ Sent Youcantdenythislance.jpx _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Nope.  _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Don't remember _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Didnt. Happen.  _

**Pineapple**

_ Idk Lance that's pretty inquiring evidence.  _

**ShiroDone**

_ Oh sheez _

**Keefers**

_ LANCR _

**Keefers**

_ DONT DENY IT _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Deny wHAT?  _

**LanceyBoi**

_ No thin g h a p p e n e d  _

**Keefers**

_ We had A BONDING MOMENT _

**Keefers**

_ I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS _

**LanceyBoi**

_ NO  _

**SmolandReady**

_ Lance how are you denying this?  _

**SmolandReady**

_ I have photographic evidence _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Watch me _

**Keefers**

_ I sWEAR TI GOD LANCE _

**ShrioDone**

_ Lance  _

**Goddess**

_ I'm sorry my dude _

**WelcomeMatt**

_ But he did  _

**SmolandReady**

_ Indeed _

**Pineapple**

_ Cradle you in his arms _

**Keefers**

_ hA _

**LanceyBoi**

_ This?  _

**LanceyBoi**

_ Right here?  _

**LanceyBoi**

_ B e t r a y a l  _

**Keefers**

_ Stop denying it then _

**LanceyBoi**

_ N O  _

**Keefers**

_ Fine then. _

**Keefers**

_ Fuck you too  _

**Keefers**

_ I'm going to Starbucks, what do you guys want?  _

**Keefers**

_ Except you Lance _

**LanceyBoi**

_ W o w  _

**Pineapple**

_ Lol get me a grande white mocha frappuccino please _

_ \------------ _

**Memelord >Memepeasant**

**Memelord**

_ Babe, can we meet up?  _

**Memelord**

_ I want to talk _

**Memepeasant**

_ If we sneak off together right now I'm pretty sure your sister will think that we actually do fuck _

**Memelord**

_ It's nothing bad tbh _

**Memelord**

_ I just want to talk _

**Memepeasant**

_ Okay, your place or mine?  _

**Memelord**

_ Jesus Christ, now it sounds like we're actually fucking _

**Memepeasant**

_ Oof _

**Memelord**

_ But I was think of getting coffee _

**Memelord**

_ Less suspicious that way _

**Memepeasant**

_ Oh so now we're into public sex?  _

**Memelord**

_ If you're into it I'm into it ;) _

**Memelord**

_ But fr, meet me at Rebellion at 1?  _

**Memepeasant**

_ Sure but I have a class at 2:30  _

**Memelord**

_ Oh which class?  _

**Memepeasant**

_ Organic chemistry _

**Memelord**

_ Oh yeah? The one with the cute lab partner? ;)  _

**Memepeasant**

_ Oh hush, he's not my type anywyas  _

**Memelord**

_ What? Not mulletly enough for you?  _

**Memepeasant**

_ Are you asking for a beat down?  _

**Memepeasant**

_ Cuz I'll give you a beat down _

**Memelord**

_ See you at 1 babe ;) _

\-------------

Lance pulled out his headphones as he approached the little cafe shop that Matt both worked at and adored.

The Rebellion was a quaint little coffee shop that served pastries as well as coffee and tea. It's modern yet comfortable atmosphere had people coming back over and over again. 

As Lance walked in he glanced around and spotted Matt in a window booth with two mugs of coffee in front of him. He smiled and made his way to the older boy, sliding into the booth across from him. 

“Hey sexy, you wanted to see me?” Lance winked and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip. 

Matt grinned and leaned forward. “Careful love, someone might think something.” He winked back. 

“What if I want them to think something?” 

Matt snorted and leaned back in his seta and grinned. “This is why I love you, Lance. But I did actually call you here for a reason.” 

Lance leaned back as well and got comfortable. “Shoot.” 

Matt sighed. “Well, since Allura and Shiro are together.” Matt paused and glanced out the window sadly. He didn't continue until Lance reached over and grabbed his hand. “I-I think it's time I moved on, ya know?” 

He looked up at Lance and pouted. “I never really had a chance anyways, so I was thinking that maybe I should try dating within my own league.” 

Lance huffed and pulled Matt's hand into both of his own, staring at his face until the two made eye contact. 

“Matt, you are amazing and wonderful. Anyone, and I mean anyone, would be lucky to have you. You're so gorgeous, kind, smart, and wonderful. Allura and Shiro don't know what they're missing out on.” Lance pulled Matt's hand closer and smiled at him. “You're worth it, worth every single second.” 

Matt didn't even realize he was crying until a sob broke out. 

Lance coo’ed at him and pulled him around the table and into his booth. He pulled Matt into his arms and ran his hand up and down his back. 

“I'm sorry.” Matt whimpered as he pulled back, a solid ten minutes after he stopped crying. 

Lance just shook his head and grabbed Matt face, cradling his cheeks in between his hands. “Don't apologise Matt, you're heartbroken, I get it. If you think you're ready to move on and try to date I'll do nothing but stand beside you and support you. You deserve the world Matt, and I'll stop at nothing until you have it.” 

Matt launched forward and pulled Lance into another hug. “Fuck. I really don't deserve you, Lance. You're too amazing, why the hell couldn't I fall for you instead?” 

Lance smiled sadly as he squeezed Matt. “Because we both fall for unattainable people.” 

Matt laughed wetly. “You got that right.” 

\---------

**Welcome to the Voltron Parade**

**SmolandReady**

_ You're welcome :)  _

**Pineapple**

_???? _

**SmolandReady changed their name to EscapeTheGays**

**EscapeTheGays changed Keefers name to ImagineGayons**

**EscapeTheGays changed LanceyBoi name to FallOutBi**

**EscapeTheGays changed ShiroDone to BiVeilBrides**

**EscapeTheGays changed Goddess to BringMeTheBoys**

**EscapeTheGays changed Pineapple name to PANic!AtTheDisco**

**EscapeTheGays changed WelcomeMatt to FallingInPoly**

**ImagineGayons**

_ Wtf Pidge _

**EscapeTheGays**

_ We needed names that matched our chat name _

**BringMeTheBoys**

_ Yes? But why?  _

**FallOutBi**

_ I'm cringing _

**FallOutBi**

_ Idk????  _

**EscapeTheGays**

_ WOW  _

**EscapeTheGays**

_ So no one is going to appreciate my genius?  _

**BiVeilBrides**

_ It's not that they're not good _

**BiVeilBrides**

_ It's just…..not us?  _

**EscapeTheGays**

_ …shit u rite _

**EscapeTheGays**

_ Give me time to compile the best names possible for us ;)  _

**PANic!AtTheDisco**

_ Take your time  _

**EscapeTheGays**

_ ;) _

_ \------------------ _

Lance entered his organic chemistry class 5 minutes late; out of breath and very much panicked.

Luckily his teacher seemed distracted but the projector so he slipped his way into his seat. His lab partner raised his eyebrows and shook his head amused. Lance smiled sheepishly and pulled out his laptop. 

“McClain! You better have a goddamn good explanation for why you are late.” Sendek snarled at him from the front of the room. 

Lance flinched and looked away as Sendek just growled and rolled his eye, getting on with the lesson. 

“So why were you so late?” His partner leaned over and whispered as Sendek went on reading off his slides. 

Lance huffed and pouted at him. “You're going to get us in trouble, talk to me when we do the lab.”  

Sendek yelled. “McClain! Stop talking during my lecture.” 

Lance pouted and leaned away from his partner, focusing on the lecture until Sendek called for everyone to do the lab. It was simple lab, all they had to do was fill out some work on some plant cells.

Lance leaned over to look at his older partner's paper and pouted. “How the hell are you halfway don't already?” 

He laughed. “While Sendick was talking I was working.” He grinned at Lance, who pouted in return. “I'll tell you what, you go out with me on Friday, I'll let you copy.” 

Lance huffed. “You're going to let me copy either way. And I told you already, you're not my type, Adam.”  

Adam pouted at Lance and leaned on his head on his hand. “Damn. I was hoping you'll change your mind. But you were right I was going to let you copy anyways.” He slid his paper over to Lance. 

Lance grinned at Adam and patted his shoulder. “Thanks Adam, seriously.” 

Adam just sighed. “You're welcome.” 

Lance looked up at the moping man in front of him. He did feel bad, and it wasn't like he was just using Adam for his work either, he did truly do think Adam was an amazing person. He just wasn't Lance's type. Too old if you asked him. 

Then it flashed across Lance's mind. 

_ He may not be my type, but he definitely is someone else's.  _

Adam was a handsome man; broad shoulders, great body, steady jawline and a stunning face. He had a great personality too, funny, kind, and very smart. 

All things a certain someone would appreciate. 

Lance grinned and pulled out his phone as soon as he finished copying what Adam had done. 

\-----------

**Memepeasant > Memelord**

**Memepeasant**

_ Hey, remember that cute lab partner?  _

**Memelord**

_ Yes????  _

**Memepeasant**

_ Can I set up a blind date between you two?  _

**Memepeasant**

_ Or is it too early in your moving on?  _

**Memelord**

_ Ummm _

**Memelord**

_ How cute are we talking _

**Memepeasant**

_ Sent Ihadtoaskforaselfieyourewelcome.jpx _

**Memelord**

_ Oh damn _

**Memelord**

_ He cute _

**Memepeasant**

_ Ikr _

**Memelord**

_ Alright but I get to pick time and place _

**Memelord**

_ I trust you _

**Memelord**

_ But not him _

**Memepeasant**

_ You're the boss babe  _

\--------------

Lance grinned as he pulled up a rather cute picture of him and Matt on his phone. 

“Hey Adam.” He called for his partner, who looked over at him confused at his sly grin. “Are you actually interested in me or are you just lonely?” 

Adam blinked a few times then narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?” 

Lance laughed and leaned over. “Well, while I'm not interested in dating right now, I have a friend who is.” He grinned and held up the picture. “A rather cute friend at that.” 

Adam took one look at the picture and grinned. “Alright. I'm interested, tell me about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm am so sorry this is so late! My work got incredibly busy as we've been understaffed cuz like 3 people quit. I've been wayyyy too tired to work on this story and it's making me sad cuz I have so many ideas.   
> However I have full intentions of continuing this BUT that means updates will be incredibly slow. Work is exshuating me and I have other things to do but I do plan on using some free time to write the next chapters. I have half of chapter 7 written but tbh don't expect it within the next week maybe. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and your patience! Once we get new people at work I'll be able to write and update more.   
> I love all of you and thank you so much for understanding. 
> 
> (Also my beta has been busy as hell too so the next few chapters might now even be beta'd)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the furries begin

~~~~

**Welcome to the Voltron Parade**

**EscapeTheGays**

_ Guy I finally have them _

**EscapeTheGays**

_ Prepare yourselves _

**EscapeTheGays changed EscapeTheGays to Pwiedge**

**Padge changed PANic!AtTheDisco to Huwnk**

**Pwiedge changed FallOutBi to Lawnce**

**Pwiedge changed ImagineGayons to Kweif**

**Pwiedge changed BringMeTheBoys to Allwura**

**Pwiedge changed FallingInPoly to Mattwe**

**Pwiedge changed BiVeilBrides to Shiuwu**

**Kweif**

_ Wtf _

**Lwance**

_ PIDGE WHY _

**Huwnk**

_ I'm cruing _

**Huwnk**

_ W H Y  _

**Pwiedge**

_ ;))))) _

**Pwiedge**

_ I love you all _

**Shiuwu**

_ But whyyyy _

**Mattwe**

_ Pidge as much as I agree I must ask WHY _

**Allwura**

_ #furrymattconfirmed _

**Pwiedge**

_ Cuz I couldn't come up with anything at first _

**Pwiedge**

_ But then _

**Pwiedge**

_ My entire Tumblr timeline was filled with furry ass memes  _

**Pwiedge**

_ It was a sign tbh _

**Shiuwu**

_ W o w  _

**Kweif**

_ How am I not surprised _

**Mattwe**

_ Send me those memes  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Check our pms _

**Mattwe**

_ I love you _

**Allwura**

_ Like Keith said _

**Allwura**

_ How am I not surprised _

**Huwnk**

_ Are we really gonna keep these?  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Y e s  _

**Huwnk**

_ S i g h  _

**Lwance**

_ Keithy come over?  _

**Kweif**

_ Sure, What are we doing?  _

**Allwura**

_ +-+ _

**Kweif**

_ Why Allura _

**Lwance**

_ I wanna try not to sing along with you  _

**Lwance**

_ E m o v e r i s o n  _

**Huwnk**

_ Omg no _

**Allwura**

_ I literally hate y'all _

**Pwiedge**

_ TEXAN ALLURA SPOTTED THIS SI NOT A DRILL _

**Mattwe**

_ SHUT DO WE HAVE THE BUNKER READY _

**Pwiedge**

_ YES IT EVEN HAS COOKIES  _

**Mattwe**

_ OMW _

**Huwnk**

_ Why am I friends with you losers _

**Shiuwu**

_ Hunk you literally did a handstand in the middle of the street cuz some bitch said you couldn't like 5 mintues ago _

**Huwnk**

_ I'm fabulous wtf _

**Lwance**

_ You're fabulous wtf _

**Kweif**

_ Wait w h a t  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Yeah lol it was funny _

**Pwiedge**

_ PIC OR IT DIDNT HAPOEN _

**Shiuwu**

_ Sent hunkisagod.jpx _

**Lwance**

_ I'm c r y ING _

**Lwance**

_ Did I save this or did it save me _

**Allwura**

_ Wait why are y'all together _

**Huwnk**

_ Because shiro is my husband  _

**Pwiedge**

_ W H A HT _

**Shiuwu**

_ I've been married to hunk every since we had to adopt all y'all ungrateful ass bitches _

**Mattwe**

_ Lol mommy and daddy _

**Allwura**

_ Wiat  _

**Allwura**

_ Then wtf am I _

**Mattwe**

_ The better then everyone else that has an alcoholic problem Aunt _

**Lwance**

_ Somehow _

**Lwance**

_ Just somehow _

**Lwance**

_ That is 100% arrucate _

**Allwura**

_ I'll fucking take it _

**Shiuwu**

_ Damn babe.  _

**Allwura**

_ Oh honey <3 _

**Pwiedge**

_ My heart had just elevated to level 26  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Y'all are too cute _

**Pwiedge**

_ Stop being cute in the GC _

**Huwnk**

_ Yeah there's children present _

**Pwiedge**

_ EXCUSE YOU _

**Huwnk**

_ I was talking about Lance _

**Lwance**

_ Accurate _

**Mattwe**

_ True af protect our innocent baby _

**Huwnk**

_ And Matt _

**Mattwe**

_ O f f e n d e d  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Truest thing I've heard all year _

**Kweif**

_ Wow y'all _

**Kweif**

_ Anyways Lance unlock your bedroom window bitch I'm here _

**Pwiedge**

_ WHATA _

**Lwance**

_ It's not unlocked?  _

**Kweif**

_ No  _

**Kweif**

_ Hurry up the fire escape is cold _

**Huwnk**

_ WHY THE WINDOW _

**Pwiedge**

_ WE HAVE A DOOR _

**Pwiedge**

_ WIAT _

**Pwiedge**

_ HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN GOING TGROUGH YHE WINDOW _

**Huwnk**

_ Bruh is this how you get into our apartment when yiu show up randomly _

**Allwura**

_ Keith fucking Kogane  _

**Allwura**

_ You sly fox ;) _

**Shiuwu**

_ Please enever refer to my brother as that ever again _

**Shiuwu**

_ But on more important matters _

**Shiuwu**

_ KEITH THATS SO DANGEROUS _

**Shiuwu**

_ YOU COULD GET HURT _

**Shiuwu**

_ OR IN TROUBLE _

**Shiuwu**

_ Keith fucking Kogane _

**Shiuwu**

_ Answer MY LECTURING YOU UNGREATFUL BITCH _

**Kweif**

_ Yeet _

**Kweif left Welcome to the Voltron parade**

**Pwiedge**

_ Omg he fucking did not  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Im w h eez in  _

**Lwance**

_ Iconic _

**Allwura**

_ Lance!  _

**Allwura**

_ So Keith's been sneaking in through your window?  _

**Lwance**

_ Uh _

**Allwura**

_ +-+ _

**Lwance**

_ Yeet _

**Lwance left Welcome to the Voltron parade**

_ \-------------- _

When Matt walked into the trio's residence he was not surprised to hear yelling. 

Well yelling was inaccurate, screeching was more like it. 

Pidge was currently banging on Lance's door, practically trying to break the damned thing down. She was screaming at Lance to open up. Through the door Lance was screaming at her to go away. 

All the while Keith was sitting on their couch stuffing his face with a plate of cookies that Matt had a sneaking suspicion that they were for Pidge's fort she made, literally two feet away from Keith. 

Matt sighed and plopped down next to Keith and stole a cookie. “Hey man, do I even wanna know what that's about?” 

Keith shrugged and moved the plate so Matt could have more access to it. “I don't know, something about being betrayed?” 

Matt nodded and took another cookie. 

Keith and Matt fell into a pleasant conversation about school and their YouTube channels, purposely ignoring the two screaming at each other. 

“So Keith.” Matt wiggled his eyebrows. “We should do a video game contest one day, see who can beat a game first. I'm thinking we do a horror game, and it has to be a live stream.” 

Keith blinked and through the it over. “That sounds fun actually, but how would we record two lives at once?” 

Matt shrugged. “I'll use my own channel and you can use yours. Fans can switch between the two during the live. And later if you want we can go through the footage and find the best parts and make a collage to put on the group channel.” 

Keith nodded and smiled. “Matt you're amazing. What day are we going to do this?” 

Matt frowned. “Well I'm not busy this weekend, what about you?” 

Keith pouted and shook his head. “I'm busy this weekend with Shiro, we're getting ready for our annual trip to see our grandparents.” 

“Oh shit, when are you guys going?” 

“In three months for Thanksgiving, but we always plan ahead just in case we don't have time to do it later.” Keith shrugged. “Anyways, what about the weekend after next?” 

Matt shook his head. “I think I'm busy then, maybe.” Based off of Keith's confused face Matt sighed. “I might have a date.” He mumbled and turned his head away as it was growing red. 

The date wasn't 100% set, but Matt and Adam were going to check the new space and exploration museum together. Matt was excited, whether it was about actually getting to see Adam in person for the first time since they've started talking about a month ago after only texting and calling, or whether it was about the museum itself. Maybe both, to be honest.

Matt was really liking Adam so far.

He still liked Shiro and Allura, but seeing them together constantly helped him remind himself that they don't need him. Yeah, it hurt. A lot. But that's just how it is. 

Besides Adam likes stupid memes like Matt. 

Keith narrowed his eyes and frowned. “What?” 

Matt shook his head and smiled. “Yeah, Lance knows the guy and hooked us up.” 

Keith huffed and glared harder “I'll stab him.” 

Matt laughed and patted Keith's head. “Don't worry so much, it's just one date.” 

Keith sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at Matt. “Who is it anyways?” 

Matt grinned and opened his mouth to tell Keith, but was interrupted by the door being slammed open. 

The three in the room looked at the door wide eyed, Pidge even stopping her assault on Lance's door. 

Shiro, Hunk, and Allura stood there; Shrio was fuming, Allura looked downright ready to fangirl, and Hunk looked disappointed. 

“Keith Kogane.” Shiro yelled and pointed at his brother who jumped up from sitting. Lance opened his door and popped his head out. 

“I swear to God if you actually are climbing in through the window, I'm going to make you wish you have fallen.” Shiro glared at his brother and crossed his arms. 

“Uhhhhh” Keith sheepishly smiled and looked back at Lance, fear evident in his posture. 

“And Lance! You've been letting Keith crawl through your window? That's so dangerous, how could you let him do that!” Hunk lectured staring Lance down from across the room. 

Keith and Lance made eye contact and Keith nodded, confusing the hell out of Matt. Matt was honestly finding this hilarious, and one glance at Pidge told him he wasn't the only one. 

Allura cut off both hunk and Shiro who were starting to lecture the two, at the same time, with a squeal. “So how long have you two been sneaking around?” She grinned. 

Both Lance and Keith rapidly paled, then went red. Lance looked like the equivalent of a lobster. 

The three who were at the door stepped closer, triggering Keith's fight or flight. He sprinted back into Lance's room and slammed the door shut then locked it. 

Pidge and Matt howled with laughter. Hunk and Shiro took over Pidge's previous position of trying to break down Lance's door, Allura just pouted on the couch. Somehow she still looked amazing while doing it, which both fluttered Matt's heart and broke it. How was it possible to look so cute while pouting? Matt swore God was just as bad as the devil in that moment. 

Pidge grinned and plopped down in between Matt and Allura on the couch. “We really are such a family.” 

Matt looked back at the two 'parents’ lecturing through Lance's door at the two boy, who probably already left through Lance's window. He glanced at Allura who dramatically threw herself over the arm of the couch and quoted “My heart is woe.” 

Matt smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah, we are.” 

~~  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late? Like bruh work and collage have been owning my already exhausted ass. I just wish we had more people at work   
> Anyways I'm sorry if this seems rushed or if I'm pushing Matt and Adam, don't worry they arent a thing 100%, but I wanted jelaousy and Agnst cuz I live for those.   
> Also sorry for any mistakes you may find in this, I low-key rewrote this chapter at fucking 1-3 am cuz that's the only actual free time I have? ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND SUPPORT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!

Shiro sipped his coffee and stared out the window of the little cafe he was supposed to meet Keith in after he finished  his homework in the library.

Shiro sighed and checked his watch. Keith was late. 

The two were meeting up to run around and get ready for their trip to see their grandparents in Japan over Thanksgiving break. They had to renew their passports and buy the tickets, though these things won't take that long Shiro liked being punctual; something that Keith was not. 

Bless his heart he did try though. 

But Shiro wasn't having that shit today, he was in a bad mood as it was. Not that it was Keith's fault, his brother is the most important thing in his life and he tries so hard, it makes Shiro so proud. 

Shiro's bad mood was because of two people; Allura and Matt. Matt, because he was being distant and tended to avoid him and Allura. How the hell are they supposed to woo Matt if he's always attached to his phone? 

He was mad at Allura because of Matt. Now Shiro isn't going to say every relationship is perfect, especially his and Allura's. They fight, and fight, and fight. It's tiring Shiro out, but he knows both of their hearts are in the right place. Shiro knows he loves Allura, just like he knows Allura loves him back. They get through their fights fairly quickly and always come out stronger. 

But there's one fight they haven't been able to resolve.  _ Matt.  _

Allura wants to pull him aside and kiss the living daylights out if him. Shiro thinks they should wait and see if Matt could possibly like them back first. 

Just because they like Matt doesn't mean he likes them back. 

But as said earlier,  _ how the hell are they supposed to woo someone who actively avoids them and is always on his phone?  _

Shiro was just about ready to agree with Allura. He would if this keeps up. 

Keith plopped down in the seat across from Shrio, knocking him out if his thoughts. 

“Sorry, I was finishing an essay and lost track of time.” Keith smiled at his brother. Shiro tried to smile back, but he felt it come out as more of a grimace than anything. Keith's smile fell. 

“Shiro? Is everything okay?” Keith frowned and shifted in his seat, he was bad at emotional support, though he'll be damned before he allows anyone he cares about to suffer alone. 

Shrio smiled softly at his brother and reached across the table and ruffled his hair. “Just going through some stuff, don't worry about it.” 

“Is it relationship issues?” Keith asked. 

Shrio scoffed. “Sure bro, you can say that. Anyways want to get some coffees and hit the road?” 

Keith narrowed his eyes but stood up anyways “Fine, but you're paying.”

Shiro rolled his eyes but agreed. 

Less than five minutes later the two were heading down the highway towards the travel agency they normally use. It was about an hour drive, but it was worth it. 

“So what's going on in my dear little brother's life?” Shiro glanced at Keith before looking back at the road. “Anything going on in class? Or in your life? Love life in particular?” 

Keith glared at Shiro and crossed his arms. “For the last time, I don't like Lance like that.” 

Shiro sighed. He loved his brother but by God was he so fucking stubborn. Keith has it ingrained in his head that him and Lance would never work, that there's no way Lance could ever like him, so Keith denies his feelings. 

“Fine, fine. But I was being serious about the other questions.” 

Keith relaxed and leaned into his seat more. “Actually yeah, my astrophysics teacher said I was the only one in all of his classes to pass the semester test with a 100%.” 

Shiro's brows shot up and he grinned. “Good job. Seriously you're going to be fucking great.” He leaned over and squeezed Keith's shoulder. 

“Thanks.” 

“Anything else going on?” 

Keith frowned in thought. “Oh, Me and Matt are going to do a contest in live stream to see who can beat this game the fastest.” 

Shrio nodded. “That sounds fun, do you guys know what game?” 

“We’re still deciding between something newish like Resident Evil 7 or something classic like Dead Space.” Keith shrugged.

“When are y'all doing it?”

Keith sighed. “No idea, I was busy this weekend and Matt's busy next weekend. So maybe during this week or the next?” 

Shiro's glanced at Keith. “Matt's busy? With what?” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I don't know, I think he said something about a date.” 

Shiro unfortunately was taking a sip of his iced coffee when Keith said this. So in shock he slightly tapped the breaks, leading to him dumping his coffee all over himself. 

“Fuck!” Shiro shouted and tried to recover so he could drive, all while he glanced down to see how damaged his white button down was. 

Keith, however, was hysterical. He couldn't breathe with how much he was laughing, much to Shiro's dismay. 

“Oh laugh all you want, bitch. I know where you sleep.” Shiro huffed and put his empty coffee down, he flicked some of the coffee on his hand onto Keith making the younger flinch. 

“We live together, speaking of where we live we don't have time to go home and let you change.” Keith wiped the coffee off of himself with a napkin. “So you get to look like a whole ass idiot while we schedule our vacation.” 

Shiro glared. “Bitch, bet.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and offered some napkins to Shiro. 

Twenty minutes of driving later, the two pulled into a Walmart not far from the travel agency. 

“Do we even have time for this?” Keith asked as he unbuckled anyways. Shiro just exited the car and walked into the Walmart. “Well I guess we do.” Keith rolled his eyes and followed his brother. 

Shiro beelined for the clothing section of the store, with Keith lazily pushing the buggy behind him. 

“You should let me pick your outfit.” Keith called out to his brother who was checking out two button ups. 

Shiro scoffed. “With your fashion taste? No thank you.” He put both of the shirts down and sighed. 

“Please?” Keith whined and Shiro sighed. 

“Fine but I have to approve it.” Shrio glared at his brother, who just grinned like a kid who got told they could get some candy.

“Bet. Let's go!” Keith did turned around and headed into a more casual section. Shiro followed behind accepting his fate. 

Keith wasn't doing that bad, and he didn't have that bad of a fashion taste, though Lance would beg to differ, and he grabbed some clothes that Shiro probably would wear. 

Right as Keith was reaching for some cargo pants his phone started to ring. 

**Incoming FaceTime**

_ ThiccBoi  _

Shiro glanced over Keith shoulder and scoffed as Keith hit answer. “Nice name.”

Lance's face appeared on Keith screen, making Shiro snicker. However before Keith could retaliate, Lance interrupted. “Keith! Do you have my goddamn gold eyeliner!” Lance glared at Keith and Shiro. 

“No? Literally why the hell would I have that?” Keith huffed back, ripping the cargo pants off the racks and handed Shiro a tight black turtleneck. “Go put these on, Shiro.” 

“Bitch I just asked if you had had it, no need to get snappy.” Lance huffed and Shiro found this was a great time to escape the arguing pair. 

Or so he thought. 

Keith ended up following him to the changing rooms where he sat outside. So Shiro had to hear the two bicker the entire time he was trying in Keith's outfit choice. 

“Lance goddamn McClain I don't know where your fucking silver eyeliner is.” 

“It. Was. Gold.” Lance yelled, and Shiro was pretty sure you could hear him from the other side of the store. 

“Gold! Whatever. Just ask Allura or some shit.” Keith yelled back, this time Shiro was sure you could hear him yell from the other side of the store. 

“I asked Allura and she hasn't seen it. Neither has anyone else.” Lance pouted. “Can you ask Shiro if he's seen it?” 

Shiro exited the changing room to show Keith his outfit. “I haven't seen it Lance, sorry. Keith, how do I look?” 

Keith looked up from his phone and grinned, he flipped the camera so Lance see Shiro too. “You look good Shiro.” 

Lance agreed. “Definitely model material.”

Shiro nodded. “Thanks guys. We'll get this outfit Keith. Imma change real quick so we can buy this.” 

Keith nodded and looked back at Lance. “What's the big deal with your gold eyeliner anyways? You barely wear it.” 

“Yeah. But I need it for this halloween inspired makeup.” Lance pouted. “I mean I don't need need it.” 

Keith sighed. “I'm sorry, I guess?” 

“It's not your fault, you said you don't have or and you haven't seen it. I probably just misplaced it. Anyways you two are probably busy, so have fun! Call me later.” Lance hung up. 

Shiro exited the changing room and got Keith's attention. The two then headed towards check out. 

“I'll be back.”

Keith however ran off before Shiro could even ask what he was doing. Shiro just sighed and headed to check out anyways, he just wanted out of these coffee soaked clothes. 

Keith ran into the makeup section of Walmart and frowned. 

_ Where the hell was he supposed to find gold eyeliner in here?  _

After a few minutes of browsing and failing to find gold eyeliner, Keith sighed. Of course Walmart wouldn't have gold eyeliner, that's like more of a Sephora thing. 

_ Sephora!  _

Keith immediately ran off to find Shiro, who was walking out of the bathroom in his new clothes. 

“Took you longer enough, where did you run off to?” Shiro asked Keith, who just huffed and grabbed his arm, dragging him out to the car. 

After Keith dragged him out to the car he turn towards Shiro and crossed his arms. 

“Take me to Sephora.” 

Shiro blinked back in surprise. “You want me to do what now?” 

Keith huffed and uncrossed his arms. “Take me to Sephora, dumbass” 

Before Shiro could even ask, Keith got into the car. Leaving Shiro two choices; take him to Sephora, or deal with a bitchy Keith. 

Shiro obviously took Keith to the closest Sephora. 

Keith practically ran out of the car and into the shop, much to Shiro's surprise. 

Shiro leaned back in his chair and devices to just wait for Keith rather than following him inside. 

\-----------

**Fuck me in the ass and call me Jesus**

**Shiuwu**

_ Alright, which one of you fuckers changed the group name  _

**Huwnk**

_ Pidge.  _

**Shiuwu**

_ How the hell am I not surprised  _

**Allwura**

_ She your kid not ours  _

**Shiuwu**

_ She's hunks too!  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Let's be real _

**Mattwe**

_ There was nothing y'all could do  _

**Pwiedge**

_ I'm a lost cause _

**Lwance**

_ Like my eyeliner :(  _

**Allwura**

_ I'm upset about that too  _

**Allwura**

_ I wanted to borrow that for a makeup theme next week  _

**Lwance**

_ Wow _

**Lwance**

_ That eyeliner chose the wrong time to disappear _

**Shiuwu**

_ Can you go get some more?  _

**Lwance**

_ Maybe later? Idk I'm busy  _

**Kweif**

_ What brand was it?  _

**Lwance**

_ Marc Jacobs  _

**Lwance**

_ Wiat y  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Oh I see what's happening here _

**Mattwe**

_ YIURE FACE TO FACE WITH GREATNESS AND ITS STRANGE _

**Allwura**

_ Matt  _

**Allwura**

_ Marry me _

**Mattwe**

_ No thanks _

**Mattwe**

_ The only one I'mma marry is Bucky Barnes _

**Shiuwu**

_ Wow you were rejected _

**Lwance**

_ Excuse you, but Steve Rogers is where it's at  _

**Mattwe**

_ Meet me in the fucki g parking lot bitch  _

**Lwance**

_ I'm already here  _

**Mattwe**

_ Omw  _

**Lwance**

_ We can get food afterwards  _

**Mattwe**

_ O l e a s e _

**Mattwe**

_ Idek if I even ate today  _

**Mattwe**

_ I kinda went straight to the library and I've been here all day _

**Shiuwu**

_ MATT  _

**Mattwe**

_ Oops _

**Allwura**

_ Wya I'll get you food _

**Huwnk**

_ Bring him to me I'll feed him  _

**Pwiedge**

_ I'll force feed him Cheeto puffs  _

**Mattwe**

_ Please don't I hate Cheeto puffs  _

**Lwance**

_ Don't worry y'all, me and Matt are eating Denny's  _

**Lwance**

_ Sent mattiswaitingforhisfood.jpx  _

**Mattwe**

_ Yeah see I'm eating, so no need to get me or force feed me  _

**Allwura**

_ Fine.  _

**Huwnk**

_ BUT WHY DENNY'S  _

**Lwance**

_ Cuz I wanted a grand slam  _

**Huwnk**

_ Why do you do this to yourself  _

**Huwnk**

_ Denny's is so bad for you  _

**Lwance**

_ ;)  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Why were you at the library all day Matt  _

**Mattwe**

_ Cuz I hate my roommate lol  _

**Lwance**

_ It's why he's never at his apartment  _

**Allwura**

_ Can't blame him  _

**Allwura**

_ Lotor is an asshole _

**Shiuwu**

_ When are you moving out gain?  _

**Mattwe**

_ When our lease is over, so in January I think  _

**Lwance**

_ Anyways were leaving today so gtg y'all  _

**Allwura**

_ Rip gold eyeliner  _

**\------------**

Shiro looked up when Keith practically slammed himself down in the seat next to him. Shiro placed his phone down and smiled. 

“So Keith, what did you get at Sephora?” Shiro smirked. 

Keith just glared and reached into his bags and pulled out a few things. “I got gold eyeliner, highlight in this unicorn colour that Lance was looking at last time he dragged me to Sephora, and I got myself some red eyeliner.” He dropped them back into the bag and looked back at Shiro. 

“Wait, you use eyeliner?” Shiro blinked at him in surprise. 

“Occasionally. I'm not super good at it so I might ask Lance or Allura to do it.” Keith shrugged. “I do look good in it though, I got red because I'm thinking of being a devil for Halloween.” 

Shiro nodded. “Makes sense.” He looked over at Keith and grinned. “But gold eyeliner and highlight for Lance?” 

Keith glared at him and growled. “Continue that thought and you'll lose your dick.” 

Shiro just grinned and put his hand on his hips. “I dOnT liKe LaNcE LiKe ThAt.” 

Immediately Shiro got a face full of makeup bag. 

The two arrived fifteen minutes late to their scheduled appointment at the travel agency. Shiro had a bruise on his cheek but his grin told everyone he didn't mind. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight, so I completely meant to have this out literally two weeks ago. But here we are, with a new chapter almost month later, oopppsss!   
> Seriously though I've been either busy or too tired to type out a nice chapter. Butttt we got three new people at work and I've been moved to closing, so I have way more free time and much more structure in my schedule so I have way more time to type new chapters! Which is kinda on time for the three Halloween specials I had planned for this month.   
> SO stay tuned cuz within g the next tenish days I'mma try my hardest to pump out three new chapters!! 
> 
> ANYWAYS   
> Thank you all for your patience and your support! Honestly I love getting comments and hearing what you think about the chapters or any theories on her this story is going to go!   
> Please continue to support this story <3 I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the livestream ;)   
> Also the time line is gonna be kind of off, so Im sorry (I'm not sorry)

**\-----------**

**Elder Holt > Young Brogane**

**Elder Holt**

_ You ready for this my dude  _

**Young Brogane**

_ Yeah _

**Young Brogane**

_ Did you remember to tweet about our livestreams?  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Yeeeee  _

**Young Brogane**

_ Literally why are you and Lance so similar  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Becuade he is my desciple  _

**Young Brogane**

_ W h y  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Cuz fuck you  _

**Young Brogane**

_ >:00 _

**Young Brogane**

_ I'm telling Shiro _

**Elder Holt**

_ I do not fear him  _

**Young Brogane**

_ L i e s _

**Elder Holt**

_ Is it tho  _

**Young Brogane**

_ Shrio is gonna beat you  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Is he tho  _

**Young Brogane**

_ Yes, you're bullying ME  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Nope. I'm his best friend, I get immunity _

**Young Brogane**

_ BET  _

**Young Brogane added Takashi.Shriogane to the chat**

**Young Brogane changed Takashi.Shirogane 's name to Elder Brogane**

**Young Brogane**

_ SHIRROOOOO  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Ur petty Keith  _

**Young Brogane**

_ :000000 _

**Young Brogane**

_ SHIRO MATT'S BULKYING ME  _

**Elder Holt**

_ :-D _

**Young Brogane**

_ SHIRO  _

**Young Brogane**

_ SHIRO ANSWER ME DAMN YOU _

**Elder Holt**

_ Lol ur being ignored _

**Young Brogane**

_ Yes but if I spam his name enough he'll answer  _

**Young Brogane**

_ So durning one of these Shiro's just know, ur ass is gonna get kicked.  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Oof I'm still not scared  _

**Young Brogane**

_ SHIRO  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself  _

**Elder Brogane**

_ Did you seriously just quote Harry Potter  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Yep  _

**Young Brogane**

_ Shiro Matt is bullying me  _

**Elder Brogane**

_ You're a grown man, deal with it yourself _

**Elder Brogane**

_ Anyways do you guys have everything ready for your livestreams?  _

**Elder Brogane**

_ You're supposed to start in five minutes  _

**Young Brogane**

_ Oh shit gtg _

**Elder Brogane**

_ And then there were two ;)  _

**Elder Holt**

_ haha but no I need to do some things for my stream  _

**Elder Holt**

_ Bye bye  _

**Elder Brogane**

_ :((((  _

**\-------------------**

Keith put his phone down and sighed. He looked behind him at Allura who was currently eating Shiro's ice cream in the kitchen of the brogane apartment. Blackie, Shiro's huge black mastiff, was staring up at her and whining for her food.

“I'm about to start my live stream, if you need me I'll be in the video room.” He told her. 

She nodded and held up her hand, gesturing Keith to wait. “Shiro said I could film my face mask video with him and Lance. We're going to film in Shiro's room, but I figured I'd give you a warning in case it gets loud.” 

Keith nodded and patted her knee as he walked past her, also giving Blackie an ear scratch, heading into the extra room that was dedicated to filming video, more often than not Keith's gameplay videos, it was rather spacious able to fit two couches and various equipment used for their videos. However Keith headed for the side of the room with the TV.  The TV was for Keith to look at while he played, while the computer was there for him to have his video app and other things he need for recording his games pulled up. The camera sat on top of the computer so the viewers got a pretty good angle of Keith while he played. 

Keith sighed and sat down. This wasn't his first livestream, and he doubted it would be his last. Though he loved to livestream he was also terrified of it, scared he'll say something that would be offensive or that could cause others harm. Live Streaming didn't have the edit button. 

Keith did tend to censor himself a lot when he live streamed though, just out of precaution. 

He sat down and started to get things fully set up for his live stream, moving some bags full of energy drinks and quick snacks out of his way. He pulled up the live stream and even started it, knowing that not only him but his viewers appreciate when he allows a few minutes of extra time so they can hop on his live while he gets things set up. 

He smiled at the camera slightly before going around and settling himself into the couch comfortablely, the camera was able to pick up half of the couch and only from the waist up. He loved the couch though, so much more comfortable than that stupid gaming chair he used to use. 

One Keith was sure his game was pulled up properly and everything around him was set, he looked at the camera once more, glancing at the laptop next to him on the side table with the live chat. 

“Hey everyone. Thanks for joining my live over Matt's bitch ass.” Keith waved. “As you guys hopefully know from following our twitters, Matt and I are going to be doing a little competition to see who can beat a video game the fastest. Apparently neither of us were very good at picking a game so we both decided on The Last of Us. A game that surprisingly neither of us have played.” 

Keith glanced at the clock and smiled hitting start on his game. “And the time starts at 12, so here we go.” 

Keith played through the beginning scenes of the game, even cussing out the gamemakers for killing off Tess. He made sure to add commentary and joked where he could, making his video entertaining for his viewers. 

“Alright since we are kind of in a slow spot right now, why don't you guys ask me a few questions and I'll be sure to answer what ones I can.” Keith asked. Both him and Matt decided to do this as they don't fully expect the viewers to want to just sit there and watch the game. 

Keith waited a minute before glancing at the live chat screen and choosing a question. 

**BigKlanceFan**

_ Who's your favorite friend outside of Shiro?  _

Keith nodded and looked back to the camera. “Alright so user BigKlanceFan asked who was my favorite friend outside of Shiro. Easy question, it's Pidge.” Keith smiled. “Before you guys ask for the order I rank my friends, it's everyone is fucking even but my brother and my best friend. I love all of them equally and they are all very important to me.” Keith shrugged then proceeded to struggle through a part in the game. 

It took ten more minutes before Keith was in another slow spot to answer another question. 

**VeryExtra1000**

_ Why is Matt streaming at Pidge's stream room? Do he not have his own?  _

Keith snorted. “Okay so this is more of a question you should be asking Matt instead of me, but user VeryExtra1000 asked why Matt is streaming at Pidge's place. It's fairly simple, it's because he hates his roommate so he avoids his apartment, thus he's streaming at Pidge's apartment.” 

Next question. 

**ImDeadInside**

_ In the video with Hunk, you said you weren't into super flamboyant gays, I know you weren't being homophobic, but can I ask why you feel that?  _

Keith frowned at that one, he wanted to answer it but honestly it might come out a little rude. But glancing through the live chat, it seemed to be a rather repeated question. 

“Alright so user ImDeadInside, me too man, asked why I'm not into flamboyant gays. I really don't want to answer this question because I'm afraid of offending someone or having my words be taken rudely, however it seems a lot of you are interested in this. So before I answer just know, these are my preferences and I have zero problems with flamboyant gays or any type of gay or lgbt+ representation.”  Keith sighed. 

“Okay so I'm not really into very flamboyant people because they're just not my type, if that makes sense. To me it's just too much for me to handle, but hey if you're a flamboyant gay just go ahead and be the biggest gay you can be man. I'll support you but there is just no way I can be super attracted to you.” 

Keith sighed and shrugged. 

**MoneyFighter**

_ Piggybacking off of your answer kinda, how do you feel about guys wearing makeup or dresses?  _

Keith laughed at that one and raised his eyebrows. “User MoneyFighter asked how I felt about guys wearing makeup or dresses. To them I'm going to ask, do you even know Lance?” Keith shook his head smiling. “Lance loves makeup, hell the boy is even majoring in cosmetology and fashion design. And I'd like to add that he has worn dresses and some fairly girly outfits. That doesn't mean anything through, clothes are clothes and if a guy wants to wear makeup or a dress then there is nothing stopping him. Lance looks hella good in his makeup and clothes, so there is legitimate proof that gender doesn't matter.” Keith laughed and held down a blush. 

Keith glanced back at his computer and read through the chat, trying to find another question; however there wasn't any questions. 

**BigKlanceFan**

_ HOLY SHIT KEITH JUST SIAD LANCE WAS CUTE  _

**DancingOnYOurGrave**

_ KLANCE KLANCE KLANCE _

**DatsSomeGoodShit**

_ Keith fuvking blushed when he said Lance looked good in makeup and dresses coincidence I THINK NOT _

**BestDressed**

_ KLAAAAAANNNCCCEEE _

**Bruh**

_ My depression is cured, my crops are watered. K L A N C E IS REAL  _

Keith frowned as he read the comments, many more were screaming about Keith complimenting Lance, or about this klance thing. 

“What the hell is a klance?” 

His attention was pulled away from the live chat as his game entered a rather hard part. Keith got very invested in his game, trying hard to doing it quickly but efficiently. 

“Alright guys, we are officially three hours into my live and I'm getting hungry, so you're going to have to deal with me eating and drinking.” Keith said as he was pulling out one of his energy drinks and started drinking it. Keith continued to play his game and focus on it, while crunching away on some chips. 

As Keith was entering a rather quiet area, Blackie started barking, followed by a squealing Lance. 

“Oh I guess Lance just arrived.” Keith laughed and shook his head. “I'm sorry for Blackie's barking, she loves Lance.” 

Keith continued to play through his game, not noticing that Lance walked in. Lance walked past him to go grab some equipment from the other side of the room, Blackie following behind him.

The live chat was filled with nothing but screaming Lance's name. 

Keith glanced at the chat and raised his eyebrow. “Lance?” 

“Yes babe?” Lance said. 

Keith jumped and looked behind him at Lance, who was holding one of Shiro's cameras. “Holy shit, when did you get in here?” 

Lance laughed and walked over to Keith, leaning on the couch. “Not long ago, I'm just grabbing a camera so I can film with Allura and Shiro.” 

Keith nodded and adjusted himself so he could see Lance better. “Oh yeah, Allura did say you guys were doing face masks?” Lance nodded. “Try to keep it down, I'm live streaming.” 

Lance looked up at his camera and smiled. “Hi Keith's viewers!” He then glanced at the game and frowned. “Keith, I'm pretty sure Matt's ahead of you.” 

“He's what?!” Keith almost yelled. 

“Yeah, he was playing this area when I left my place, so about 20 minutes ago.” Lance gestured with his hand. “You better get to playing, Keithy. Or Matt's going to win.” 

Keith turned back to his TV and started to play his game again. “Fucking fuck.” Lance laughed. “Thanks babe, for the warning.” 

Lance nodded and ruffled Keith's hair. “I'll be back, have fun.” Lance left the room, Blackie yet again followed him. 

The live chat went wild yet again, this time though Keith ignored it. He had to focus on his game so he could beat Matt. 

Keith continued to play through his game, ignoring the fact that he could hear some squeals and laughter from outside of the video room. 

Eventually the nosies calmed down and Lance came back into the room, Blackie was nowhere in sight this time. 

“That mask was nice, you should really join next time we do face masks, Keith.” Lance said as he plopped down next to Keith on the couch. 

Keith nodded but glanced at Lance. “Maybe, ask me again next time.” 

Lance cheered and happily curled up next to him, getting comfy as he watched Keith struggle to throw molotovs at the big bloated zombie. 

“Pass me another rockstar, you can have one too if you want, I think I have your favorite kind in there.” Keith asked Lance after a little bit. 

Lance looked up from his phone, texting someone from the looks of it, aka Keith glanced at his phone screen while Lance was grabbing the drinks. 

After Lance handed Keith his drink and started to drink his own, Lance cuddled slightly into Keith's side as he fucked around on his phone. Keith held down a blush as he tried to ignore Lance so he could shoot these fucking zombies. 

Keith and Lance kept commentary about the game and talk both to each other and the viewers. 

“Matt is doing viewer questions right now, according to Pidge.” Lance told Keith. 

Keith nodded. “I already did a few then I got distracted. Should we also do some?” 

“Yep, I want to see what kind of questions your viewers ask you.” Lance laughed. “All of Matt's questions seem to revolve around his love life, one of them was even 'would you please date me’”

Keith laughed. “Man and I thought you were the most popular bachelor of the group.” 

“No that was Shiro, until he came out that he was dating Allura.” 

“Shit, you're right.” Keith chuckled. 

“Language, Keith.” His brothers voice called out from behind the two in the couch. Both turned to Shiro and Allura in the doorway, Blackie trying to get into the room the money she saw Lance. 

“Why are you here?” Keith glared at his brother, who was entering the room. 

“I live here, you little shit.” Shiro plopped download on the other side of the couch, Allura sitting next to him, cuddling almost immediately into his side. Blackie jumped up and shoved herself in-between Lance and Allura, pushing Lance more onto Keith. 

“What's this about Matt though?” Allura asked as she leaned forward and stole two of Keith's rockstars for herself and Shiro. 

“Oh just about how half of his viewers are thirsty as fuck for him.” Lance answered, scratching Blackie. 

“They're what!” Shiro growled, to which Keith and Lance sent him a confused look. 

“Anyways, Keith what do you want for dinner?” Allura asked, very noticeably changing the subject. 

Keith sighed. “I want some Subway, Shiro should know what my order is.” 

“Get me some Subway too, I'll text you my order.” Lance added as Blackie laid on him, yet again pushing him into Keith.

“Sure. Let's go Shiro.” Allura said as she grabbed Shiro and practically dragged the grumpy man out of the room. 

Lance and Keith looked at each other and shrugged. 

_ ‘Ill ask Shiro about it later.’  _ Keith thought to himself. 

Blackie kept pushing her weight into Lance as she tried to get closer to him, effectively pushing Lance halfway on Keith's lap. Also effectively blocking Keith from playing his game properly. Keith growled as his arm was shoved away for the third time. 

“Blackie, calm down.” Keith huffed at his dog. 

Lance looked back at Keith and pouted. “Sorry, Keithy.” 

Keith just fought yet another blush and looked away from Lance. “Not your fault.” 

However after Lance was pushed into his arm yet another time, making Keith miss a shot and alerting zombies to him. Keith growled and honestly he didn't have time to deal with this shit. Blackie pushed into Lance one more time, and Keith moved his arm and wrapped it around Lance, pulling him into his lap. 

“Alright, stop fucking moving or you're going to kill me.” Keith growled at Lance and Blackie. 

Lance squeaked and blushed. He covered his face and leaned back into Keith. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

It took Keith twenty minutes to clear the area he was in, he almost died twice. The stream was filled with Keith growling and yelling at screen as he played. 

At this point Lance had adjusted himself so he was more comfortable on Keith's lap, sitting with his back against the armrest and his legs stretched out on the couch. Blackie was sleeping on his legs, so even if Lance wanted to move, he didn't, he wouldn't. 

Keith sighed and put the remote down on his lap for a second as he sighed. It's only been seven hours since he started to stream this game and he was already getting tired. 

“You okay, Keithy?” Lance asked him softly. 

“I'm fine, just trying to calm down from that shitstorm.” Keith shrugged. “I'm also hungry as hell, where is Allura and Shiro?” 

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Probably making out.” 

“Lance, I'll stab you.” Allura said as she dropped two Subway bags on his lap, putting two bottles of soda on the table. “Here's your food, Shiro said to let him know when you want to go home Lance.” 

Lance nodded and started to try to figure out which sandwich was his. Allura walked out, Blackie following her, think she was going to get fed now. 

“Why would Shiro need to know when you're going home?” Keith asked after he ate some of his sandwich, struggling to play his game at the same time.

Lance shrugged. “He has my jacket and stuff at the moment, wanted it for some unknown reason.” 

Keith frowned in confusion and shook his head. 

The two finished eating and Keith continued to play his game. Lance curled up so his head rested on Keith's shoulder as he scrolled through his phone. Keith continued to play his game and answer some viewers questions at the slow parts. The two started like that comfortably for a few hours, Lance yawning every once in a while. 

Keith grabbed another rockstar and glanced at his stream time. “Jesus it's been ten hours already?” 

Lance looked up from his phone tiredly. “You've been playing for ten hours? Take a break Keith.” 

Keith shook his head. “I can't, I have to beat Matt. You and I both know he can play video games for two days straight.”

“Well let's hope that this doesn't last that long.” Lance smiled at him. 

He shrugged and continued to play his game, answering some viewers questions, though his viewers were starting to die down thanks to how late it was getting. Speaking of how late it was, Lance ended up passing out. 

Lance slept in the cute way he always does. His face was yet again pressed into Keith's neck, making his breath dance across Keith's collarbone. His hands wrapped themselves in Keith's shirt. 

Keith obviously ignored the viewer questions about Lance. 

Eventually their positions were making Keith's legs fall asleep, making him uncomfortable. 

So Keith paused his game. “One second guys, I'm going to move us so I'm more comfortable.” 

Keith somehow, without waking up Lance, managed to move them so his back was against the armrest and Lance was on his chest. It was way more comfortable and for playing his game. Keith grinned and wrapped his arms around Lance, something he didn't have to do to play his game, and grabbed this remote again. 

“That's so much better.” Keith grinned at the camera before starting his game again. 

At this point Shiro poked his head into the room. “Lance?” 

“He's sleeping Shiro, be quiet.” Keith huffed and looked back at his brother. 

Shiro walked over and smirked. “Interesting position.” 

“I'll cut off your dick, fuck off.” Keith growled. 

Shiro laughed and left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a blanket, he placed it over top the two. Shiro winked before he walked out and had to choke down his laughter when Keith flicked him off. 

Keith huffed and looked down at Lance, who pushed his face into Keith's neck and whined. 

Keith wanted to drop the competition right then, he wanted wrap his arms around Lance and say fuck it and pass out. 

He wasn't going to, but he wanted to. 

After playing for a while longer, Keith could feel the exhaustion setting in. He ran out of rockstars around 4 am, no thanks to Shiro and Allura, and he could feel himself getting tired. He was sure his viewers could also feel how tired he was at this point. 

Lance reminded blissfully passed out though. 

Until around 5 am when Keith jumped violently at a jump scare. Lance stirred and whined. “Keeeiith” 

“Go back to sleep Lance, I'm sorry.”Keith tried to coex Lance back against him so he could go back to sleep. Lance, however, had other plans as he sat up. 

“What time is it?” He whined from where he was practically straddling Keith's lap. 

“Bedtime, go back to sleep.” Keith also sat up slightly, trying to pull Lance back down. 

Lance shook his head and got off of Keith completely, leaving Keith to pout and reach after him. Lance grabbed his phone and glanced at the time tiredly. 

“It's 5:43 am, Keith are you still playing your game?” Lance frowned and looked back at the TV. 

“I'm almost done, come back.” Keith whined, he knew he was whining but he was tired so fuck it. Lance just walked out and mumbled he'll be back. Keith pouted, very visibly. 

After 5 minutes Lance still hasn't returned, causing Keith to huff and pout. 

After ten more minutes he was rather grumpy. 

Twenty minutes after Lance left the room, Keith was visibly mad. He was getting rough with his gameplay and even made a few mistakes, setting back his time. 

When Lance finally walked back in, 25 minutes since he left Keith glared at him. But when he walked in his glare faltered. 

_ Is that my shirt?  _

Lance smiled at him gently and held out a cup of coffee. “Sorry, I couldn't figure out how to use your coffee machine. Shiro eventually helped me.” 

Keith swore an angel was weight in front of him, God bless this boy. Keith took the coffee and smiled at Lance. “Thanks. Sit back down?” 

Lance nodded and crawled on the couch so he was sitting on Keith yet again, this time Keith was sitting too with his back against the armrest. 

“How much longer?” 

Keith shrugged. “I'm hoping soon, I'm so tired.”

Lance nodded and held up his phone. “Pidge said Matt's still playing too, so at least he hasn't won yet.” Keith nodded and drank some of his coffee. “I'm still going to beat his ass at this.” 

“Is there even a prize for this? Or are you just being competitive?” 

“There's a prize, winner gets to have the loser do whatever they want for a week.” Keith grinned. “I'm going to make Matt my bitch.” 

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Poor Matt.” 

The two fell into silence, Lance curling back up against Keith, struggling to stay awake. Keith tried to focus on his game, but even with the cup of coffee he was still so tired. Keith barely remembered getting to the final scene of the game. Once the credits rolled Keith just blankly stared at the screen. 

“Holy shit, you're finally done.” Lance's soft, half awake, voice broke Keith's trance. 

“Fucking finally, good night bitches.” And with that Keith grabbed Lance and rolled over on the couch, Lance ended up sandwiched between Keith and the couch. Keith pressed his nose into Lance's hair and sighed happily. 

Lance whined. “Keithy, let's go to your bed. Our backs are going to hurt if we sleep in the couch.” 

Keith tightened his grip on Lance and shook his head. “No, we sleep here.” His voice was so slurred it was easy to tell he was two seconds away from passing out. 

Which is exactly what happened. 

Lance sighed and tried to awkwardly text Pidge that Keith just won the bet and finished the game. Once that was done Lance tossed his phone aside and wrapped his arms around Keith and passed back out. 

\--------

**Fuck me in the ass and call me Jesus**

**Mattwe**

_ I can't believe Keith won  _

**Mattwe**

_ 20 more fucking minutes  _

**Mattwe**

_ And I would have had him beat.  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Sucks to suck  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Wow, did you stream your last 20 at least?  _

**Mattwe**

_ Of course I'm not a fucking heathen  _

**Pwiedge**

_ I still can't believe Lance ditched Hunk's chili night for Subway and Keith.  _

**Allwura**

_ I can tbh  _

**Allwura**

_ No offense to Huck's chili _

**Huwnk**

_ Idek who this Huck is but IM offended  _

**Allwura**

_ Hunk*  _

**Huwnk**

_ Lol it's okay I knew what you meant  _

**Allwura**

_ <3  _

**Huwnk**

_ <3  _

**Mattwe**

_ <3  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Matt why did you <3  _

**Mattwe**

_ Cuz threesomes are fun as fuck _

**Pwiedge**

_ And with that I'm forcing him to go to bed _

**Pwiedge**

_ Say good night Matt  _

**Mattwe**

_ Goodnight Matt  _

**Allwura**

_ Good night Matt! Get enough sleep, were all doing an overnight tonight.  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Make sure he gets enough sleep please Hunk?  _

**Huwnk**

_ Of course, what kind of mother do you take me for?  _

**Huwnk**

_ He's already passed out in Lance's room  _

**Huwnk**

_ Sent lookathim.jpx  _

**Allwura**

_ Aww he's cuddling Lance's shark plushie  _

**Shiuwu**

_ That's fucking adorable  _

**Allwura**

_ Lance has Keith ‘plushie’ he's sleeping with right now  _

**Huwnk**

_ Wiat why is Keith's live stream still going?  _

**Shiuwu**

_ That probably passed out, I'll turn it off.  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Well I stayed up with Matt so I should try to get some sleep before we do our video tonight  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Goodnight sluts _

**Huwnk**

_ Language _

**Shiuwu**

_ Language _

**Allwura**

_ No wonder you two are the parents of the group smh  _

**\---------------**

Shiro walked into the video room and scoffed. Keith was basically holding Lance in a bear hug as the two slept on the couch. He quietly made his way over to the computer and smiled at the camera. 

“Thank you for watching Keith's stream, but he needs to sleep now, we're doing a overnight challenge later.” Shiro winked at the camera, getting the viewers excited about the coming video. “Have a great day everyone! Be sure to subscribe to both Keith and our group channel. Later pala-dudes!” 

Shiro ended Keith's live and looked back at the two before signing.  

He debated on waking them up and forcing them to go sleep in Keith's bed. He decided not to and grabbed any trash and dirty dishes in the room before leaving. 

_ Not my fault if their backs hurt later.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Lance did when he left the room   
> 1\. Went to the bathroom   
> 2\. Walked into Keith's room cuz he forgot he was in the video room  
> 3\. Noticed he was in yesterday's clothes  
> 4\. Changed into Keith's shirt and a pair of shorts he left over there   
> 5\. Struggled to make them coffee  
> 6\. Woke up Shiro with his struggles   
> 7\. made them coffee


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao sorry this is so late. I got bad writer's block.   
> Anyways   
> TW TW TW TW   
> Lance DOES have a panic attack at the end. Sorry not sorry.

Lance yawned as he leaned on Hunk in the backseat of Matt's car. He was still exhausted from staying up most of the night before with Keith. When he woke up, alone, that morning all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

However Shiro had the brilliant idea of doing a overnight challenge at some abandoned hospital, with everyone. So here he was, half awake in the back of Matt's car listening to the Holt siblings argue over the radio. 

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shut their cakehole.” Matt slapped Pidge's hand away yet again from the controls. 

Pidge huffed. “Don't quote Supernatural at me you incomplete fan.” 

“It's not my fault I've been too busy to watch past season 10!” Matt pouted. 

“Busy? You've just rewatched all of One Piece you weeb, how are you too busy for Supernatural?” Pidge rolled her eyes. 

Hunk sighed. “Guys, please let's just hush or I'm going to give Lance the aux.” 

Lance perked up immediately and sat up. “Give me the aux anyways, I want to do nothing but blast Ariana Grande.” 

“We’re not giving you the aux.” Pidge stuck her tongue out at Lance, who pouted in return. 

Lance leaned back down on Hunk and looked at his phone. 

**ThiccBoi >BigBoi **

**ThiccBoi**

_ Keiiiiitthhhhh _

**ThiccBoi**

_ Please tell me you're exhausted too _

**ThiccBoi**

_ Pidge and Matt are demons, how the hell are they not tired?  _

**ThiccBoi**

_ Keoth? _

**ThiccBoi**

_ Keith my man answer me _

**ThiccBoi**

_ Booooiiiiiiiii _

**ThiccBoi**

_ Babe?  _

**ThiccBoi**

_ You just sent Hunk a meme but you wontanswer me?  _

**ThiccBoi**

_ Are you ignoring me?  _

\-------------------

Lance sighed and put his phone down. Those messages were sent an hour ago, and Keith still hasn't answered. Lance couldn't find it in himself to blame him though. After all last night Lance overstepped the line between friends. Keith and him were close, best friends even, but not close enough to constantly cuddle and what the did last night. Lance let his feelings get in the way and he took advantage of a tired and distracted Keith.  

All Keith will ever see Lance as is a friend and Lance will never be anything more. It's something he accepted a long time ago. 

But last night Lance practically threw himself all over Keith, in a way that he doesn't even do with Hunk, his ultimate best friend. He couldn't even use the excuse that it was friendly, he let his feelings show and Keith probably was freaked out by it. Lance fucked up. 

_ Just like he always does.  _

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and held back a whine. Great, not only was he exhausted but now Lance could feel the anxiety and depression seep it's way into his mind. It made him feel physically sick and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed.

But a promise is a promise, and he's already three hours away from his apartment. 

He was just going to have to shove his way into the back of the crowd and fake a few laughs. Nothing he wasn't used too by now. 

He can ignore the feeling of constant panic, the depression dragging him down and making his bones feel heavy, and the need to cry. He can cry later, but for now he was with his friends about to film another video. 

Lance sighed and opened his eyes to look at Hunk, who was messing around on his phone. “Who're you texting?” 

“It's Keith, we're talking about class stuff.” Huck grinned down at him and patted this head. “You should nap for the next two hours, we still have a while to go.” 

Lance felt a weight fall over him when Hunk said he was talking to Keith. And if his unread texts said anything, Keith really was ignoring him. He nodded and laid his head in Hunk's lap and shut his eyes, trying to both hold back tears and ignore the lump forming in his throat. 

It took a bit but Lance soon fell asleep uneasily. He didn't see the concerned look Matt sent him in the rearview mirror. 

Two hours later and Lance was being shook awake by Hunk. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he sat up. “Are we there?” Lance held back a yawn.

Pidge looked back at him and shook her head. “Shiro said we're 20 minutes out but we should eat before we get there, so we're at McDonald's.” She explained to Lance, who was honestly still half awake. 

Lance nodded and pouted before looking at Shiro's car in front of them. They were at the intercom thingy, ordering food. Lance looked at the menu half zoned out, he wasn't really hungry. So he just told Matt to get him chicken nuggets and an iced coffee. 

Matt got everyone's food ordered and pulled up to the window to pay. “How much was it again?” He asked the lady at the counter who just grinned and winked. 

“The guy in front of you payed for your meal, he also said to tell you that you're the hottest guy he's ever seen and here's his number.” She held out a paper with Shiro's number written on it. 

Matt was the colour of a goddamn tomato. Lance and the other two in the car were howling with laughter. 

“I-i….thank you.” Matt blushed and took the paper from the lady and quickly pulled up to the next window to receive their food. 

Once they were given their food the guy at the window asked them to wait. “The car in front of you asked me to please tell the hot guy to text me tonight.” he laughed and winked. “Go get that hunk of a man, dude.” 

Matt screeched softly with a bright red face and just fucking peeled out of the drive thru. Lance was laughing his ass off. This was the best way to wake up. 

“Pidge! Call Shiro so I can cuss him out.” Matt huffed at his younger sister, who was handing out everyone's food. “I can't fucking believe him.” 

Lance nippled at his chicken nugget and watched. He wasn't very hungry but if he ate nothing he'll get yelled at by Hunk. Pidge pulled out her brothers phone, that was connected to the Bluetooth in the car, and called Shiro.

It went straight to voicemail. 

Matt glared at his phone. “That motherfucker. Pidge call again.” 

It went to voicemail again. 

Matt at this point was shouting every swear word he knew. Lance watched as Pidge lost it again and Hunk shook his head. Matt spent the rest of the drive swearing revenge on Shiro. Lance leaned back against Hunk, sipping his iced coffee. 

Twenty minutes later Matt pulled into the parking space next to Shiro's car. He just glared at Shiro and turned his back to him. “I'm not talking to him.” He told the three in his car. 

Matt waited until everyone was out of the car before he popped the trunk so they could get their gear. “We should set up first.” 

Lance nodded as he grabbed a random bag and followed hunk and Pidge into the main room. “Are we even allowed to be here?” 

“I didn't see a no trespassing signs.” Allura said as she took a bag from Pidge. 

“That's doesn't mean it's not illegal guys.” Hunk huffed. “Anyways what room should we set up in?” 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “ We're going to explore it first and then pick a room.” He pulled out his camera and turned it on. He fiddled with it for a second before pointing it at everyone. “Alright, let's go guys.” 

“Shouldn't we film an intro?” Hunk asked. 

“Shiro did it at the apartment, so when we got here could just start.” Keith told him as he grabbed his bag from off the floor and put it on. Everyone nodded and they started to explore the rooms. They all made sure to make jokes or puns, though Lance hung towards the back he made sure he added in on the fun though.

They didn't really find anything but a shit ton of graffiti and small pile of condoms. 

“Now that's just nasty.” Lance looked down at them with a frown. 

It was taking forever to go through all the rooms because it was a rather large place so Shiro suggested they split into teams of two. 

“I call Lance and Pidge!” Matt shouted and he ran over and grabbed the twos arms. 

“But I want Lance.” Hunk pouted and reached for his best friend. Matt galred and pulled Lance further from Hunk. 

“Ladies. Ladies, there's enough of me to go around.” Lance laughed as he pulled out of Matt's arms. “How about we all go? Like me and Hunk and Matt? Pidge and Keith, and Shiro and Allura?” 

Allura smiled at Lance. “That sounds like a great plan, Lance. Come on Shiro, we're going to the explore the west side.” She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and lead him away. 

Pidge squealed and grabbed Keith's arm. “We call east, have fun upstairs sluts.” 

Hunk sighed but threw his arms around Matt and Lance. “Alright let's go guys, I'll hold the camera?” 

Lance nodded and followed Matt up the stairs. If he was being honest, this place creeped the fuck out of him. 

And it smelled bad. 

He groaned at the thought that they would have to sleep in this smelly place. The three explored the upstairs, finding more and more graffiti and trash. 

“Is this where all those hipsters hang out? There's too much graffiti here to be natural.” Lance huffed as he looked at a penis on the wall. 

“What if they were all made by the same person?” Matt added at he glanced away from his wall. 

“Can you fucking imagine how much they'd have to spend on spray paint? Or how much time they'd have to be here?” Hunk said.

“Dude it was all made by one person now, I said so.” Lance laughed. 

Matt joined him. “Can we name him? I wanna call him Chad.” Hunk snorted as he laughed, Lance laughed along. 

Lance could feel himself relax around these two, it's wasn't that he wasn't feeling depressed, just less so. The three wandered into the next room and yet again scanned the room before turning around to leave. 

But the door was closed. 

“Hunky, did you close the door?” Lance asked as he walked up to it and tried to open it. 

Hunk shook his head. “It wasn't me, maybe it could have been the hinges?” Matt at this point went up to Lance and tried to help him open the. 

“It's stuck.” Matt turned back to Hunk, who frowned. He gave the camera to Matt so he could try to open the door as well, it never budged. “Fuck.” Matt whispered. 

Lance stepped back and frowned. They were stuck. It was at that moment Lance felt it; his claustrophobia. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

Lance huffed to breath at first, trying to control it while Matt and Hunk messed with the door. But as time went on he could feel his breaths shorting and the room was feeling smaller. 

Too small. 

Too close. 

Not enough room. 

No air. 

They. We're. Trapped. 

Couldn't get out. 

Lance whined and started to hyperventilate. He stumbled back and let his back hit a wall and sunk down. 

Matt looked over and dropped the camera as he rushed to Lance's side, Lance barely saw him past his tears. He could barely hear him telling him to breathe. He couldn't hear Hunk shouting and banging on the door. Or feel Matt's hands rubbing his back. 

Lance tried to make himself smaller, to make more room. 

But there wasn't enough room.

Not enough room. 

Not enough air. 

Not enough. 

Can't breathe. 

He can't breathe. 

Can't breathe. 

 

_ Help.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who go had to skip the panic attack part, Lance was trapped in a room with Hunk and Matt and got claustrophobic so he panicked. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for sticking around with my shitty update schedule! I love you all and I'm thankful for y'all's support. 
> 
> Please leave comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long ass chapter becuase I love y'all and I'm thankful for y'all's patience.

“Why are you avoiding Lance?” Pidge whirled around to look back at Keith, who was following her with the camera.

Keith flinched and sighed, looking down. He turned the camera off and leaned against the wall. He thought he was hiding the fact he was ignoring Lance pretty well from the others, guess not though.

“I did it again.” He frowned and ignored Pidge's concerned look. She was silent while she waited for Keith to go on. Keith sighed again and reluctantly told her. “I forced myself on him, he probably thinks I'm just some creep who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself. And not like _that_ , but either way I still forced him to cuddle me. It's still wrong.”

Keith pouted to himself. Lance was amazing, everything Keith could ever want. But Keith didn't like him, couldn't like him, because if he likes him, Lance would leave.

Pidge rolled her eyes as she joined her best friend leaning on the wall. “Keith. Lance doesn't care about that, he's one of the most cuddly people ever. I'm pretty sure he doesn't care that you end up keep holding him.”

Keith huffed and glared. “Yes but that doesn't mean I should be holding him like..” he faltered and blushed. “Like _that.”_

Pidge smirked. “Like what?”

“Like...like he's _mine.”_  Keith looked away from her sly smile. The thought of Lance being his made him blush.

Pidge laughed. “He could be.”

Keith rolled his eyes and glared at her. “Yeah, right. He doesn't like me, and he could do so much better.” Keith frowned. “And all of this is even assuming I like him.”

“Okay, so you don't like him?”

“No!”

“Oh so you like him?” Pidge smirked as Keith blushed.

“No. I didn't mean that.”

Pidge sighed. “Fine, then. So if you don't like Lance.” Keith nodded. “How would you feel if I hooked him up with this new YouTuber that I'm thinking of collabing with?”

Keith glared at her. “Don't fucking do that.”

“And why can't I?” Pidge teased.

“Because I said no.” Keith rolled his eyes and got off the wall to angrily walk away from the shorter girl.

Pidge laughed as she followed. “So Lance can't date Ryan?”

“Fuck no.”

“Why not?”

Keith turned around and glared at Pidge. “I said no. Lance can't date anyone but me.” Just the thought of Lance with someone else pissed Keith off to his very core.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Why would he date you?”

“Because I fucking like him!” Keith yelled at Pidge. At her smirk, he finally realized what he said. He blushed but also looked away sadly.

_Shit._

Pidge looked back at Keith sadly. She put a soft hand on his shoulder. “Keith, what's really going on? You like Lance, you've known this, why aren't you accepting it?”

Keith blinked away his tears before he looked back at his best friend. She was looking at him so softly, with emotions that she didn't usually show. Keith knew he couldn't keep her in the dark, she already was there for so much.

“He'll leave. Everyone always does.” Keith said, barely in a whisper, so soft that Pidge almost didn't hear it.

“Oh, Keith.” Pidge pulled him down into a hug, didn't let go until she felt Keith stop shaking. She pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks. “I can't promise he won't leave because I can't tell the future, but you can't lock away your feelings based on what happened in the past.”

“I know… but she left, so why wouldn't Lance?” Keith huffed.

Pidge shook her head. “Your mother left because she had to, your dad died because he was brave, they didn't leave you because you loved them Keith. You need to stop blaming yourself.”

Keith shook his head, refusing Pidge's logic.

“Okay, do you love Shiro?” Pidge galred. “What about your dads? Kolivan?” Keith looked at her shocked before agreeing.

“See, you love them and yet they're still there. Shiro loves you so much he'll probably kill a man for you, let's be real. Thace and Ulaz may have gotten you late in life but they still love you with all their heart. Kolivan was the one who found you, he probably loves you the most. I love you so much I want to take these stupid bad emotions your having and shove them down a garbage disposal.” Keith chuckled wetly at that, not even noticing the tears falling down his face.

“We're never going to leave you Keith, at least I'm pretty sure we don't plan too. You can love people and they can love you back without leaving.” Pidge ruffled Keith's hair awkwardly. “Lance is no different.”

Keith cried a few minutes longer, being held by his short friend. He pulled back and wiped away his tears. “Jesus, this is a real shitty place for a heart to heart.” he looked over to a pile of wet moldy blankets in the corner.

Pidge laughed and gave him the camera he abandoned. “So you'll give Lance a chance?”

Keith smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, I think I'm going to wait a bit though, make sure he has feelings for me first.”

Pidge laughed. “You won't have to wait for long if you pay attention, now let's go Mothman. We still have rooms to explore.”

Keith huffed and started the camera again. “Lead the way Lochness.”

The explored a few more rooms, neither noticing their phones going off like crazy.

Until it was too late.

\--------------

**Fuk me Jesuwus dwaddy**

**Huwnk**

_Guy_

**Huwnk**

_Get your asse up here_

**Huwnk**

_Uckinb door is stuck_

**Huwnk**

_We're trapped_

**Huwnk**

_Lance is having a panic attack_

**Huwnk**

_Guys PLEASE_

**Allwura**

_Holy fuck_

**Allwura**

_Where are you_

**Huwnk**

_On the second floor_

**Shiuwu**

_We're ouw_

**Mattwe**

_Hurry_

**Mattwe**

_He's not brethin proberky and I can't clam him down_

**Huwnk**

_Fuxk_

**Huwnk**

_Matt's panicking too_

**Huwnk**

_Me too tho_

**Shiuwu**

_Fuck_

**Allwura**

_What room?_

**Huwnk**

_I'll bang on the door_

**Allwura**

_Found you_

**Huwnk**

_LANCE  BEATBING ERONG_

**Huwnk**

_Guys_

**Huwnk**

_Lance can't fucking breathe_

**Allwura**

_We can't get the door open_

**Allwura**

_What happened?_

**Allwura**

_We CANT GET THE FUCKIBG DOOR_

**Shiuwu**

_@pidgeholt @keithkogane GET OVER HERW AND HELP_

**Pwiedge**

_Fuck_

**Pwiedge**

_Omg sorry we didn't hear our phones_

**Kweif**

_Omw rn shit_

**Huwnk**

_Mat is too oanic to help and I can't_

**Huwnk**

_Lan ce is going to past ouf_

\-------------------

Keith paled at the messages and grabbed Pidge's hand before just straight bolting up the nearest set of stairs.

_Fuck._

It too them a few wrong turns a quite a few backtracking before they found hair brother and Allura trying to push a door open. Allura was shaking and close to tears, Shiro was hitting the door out of anger as he pushed at it.

Keith narrowed his eyes and rushed forwards. “What happened?” Allura shook her head and moved away from the door. Shiro glared at it before pushing it once more. “No idea, but they're stuck in here.”

Through the door Keith could hear some really labored breathing and quite a few whimpers. Pidge yelled through the door. “Guys! We're here.”

Hunk's voice filtered through the crack. “Guys, Matt's crying.”  This caused Shiro and Pidge to both push at the door with a new found energy.

“H-hows Lance?” Keith's voiced shakes as he asked.

Hunk took a second to answer. “He's not really breathing, he's going to pass out at this rate. Guys it's getting harder to breathe.” Hunk said, on the verge of his own panic.

Keith felt nothing but panic and the need to protect Lance rush through him. He only had two thoughts.

Shiro and Pidge needed to move.

And

He was going to get through that goddamn door.

“Move.” Keith growled at Shiro and Pidge. Pidge moved away as soon as he asked, Allura had to pull Shiro from the door. Keith rushed at the door and promptly kicked it down, breaking the door and hurting his foot. It got the door open though so he wasn't complaining.

He barely heard Shiro's “why didn't I think of that” before he rushed into the room.

Hunk had both Matt and Lance curled up in his lap. Matt was sobbing and holding onto Hunk for dear life, but Lance was the most worrying. He was curled up tight and shaking, Keith could see his labored breaths from here.

Shiro and Pidge followed Keith into the room, both if them rushing towards the three in the floor. Shiro immediately pulled Matt into his arms while wrapping his other one around Hunk, Pidge crawled into Hunk's lap as well. Keith rushed forwards and pulled Lance completely out of Hunk's lap.

“Lance. It's okay, the doors open baby.” Keith cooed at him. He frowned when Lance didn't even acknowledge it. “Lance.”

Lance shook in his arms and Keith looked over at the four piled together a few feet away.

“Put his back against a doorway.” Hunk told him as he tried to smile. Keith grabbed Lance in his arms and lifted him up, ignoring his throbbing foot, he went a few rooms down before plopping Lance down, back against the doorway. He sat down across from Lance and rubbed his leg in comfort.

“Lance, baby. It's okay, you're out. Come on feel around you.” Keith offered as he tried to get Lance to calm down, though he honestly had no idea what he was doing. Keith has never dealt with claustrophobia, so he was just winging it.

After a few minutes, Lance's breathing calmed down and he stopped shaking. Matt wandered over with slightly red eyes and smiled at Keith before sitting next to Lance. “Thank you, Keith.”

Keith smiled at him slightly while nodding. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“I'm glad you thought of kicking that door down.” He grinned. “Really though, are you okay from that? Did you get hurt?”

Keith's foot throbbed as Matt asked. “Just a little. My foot hurts, nothing too bad though.”

“Keith….” Lance whispered from where he was slowly uncurling himself from his ball. “That's not good, you should ask Shiro to look at it.” His voice was raw and shaky, but at least he was talking.

Keith reached over and grabbed Lance's hand. “I'll get him to look at it later, right now I want to know that you're okay?”

“I'm fine, Keithy. Thank you.” Lance gave Keith a rather watery smile and Keith's heart both skipped a beat and hurt. He squeezed Lance's hand in his own before lacing their fingers.

Matt glanced away and down the hall at the others, who seemed to be arguing quietly. Hunk was walking down the hall towards the three.

Hunk smiled at Lance and ran and hand through his hair. “Hey, so we decided we're going to call it.”

Matt frowned. “So we're going to abandon the video?”

“I think it's for the best, Matt.” Shiro said coming up beside Hunk. “Both you and Lance had panic attacks, and I'm pretty sure everyone cried.”

Lance shook his head. “I'm fine now, we can continue.” Matt agreed and both of them were met with disapproving looks from Hunk and Shiro. “Guys, it'll be okay.  Besides we're already here, we might as well finish.”

Shiro sighed. “I really don't think that's a good idea.”

Matt placed a hand on Shiro's shin and smiled up at him. “Shiro, we're okay, I promise. We can keep going.”

Keith watched as Shiro's resolve broke and he agreed. _Whipped._

Lance shifted in his spot before looking back up at Shiro. “Keith hurt his foot.”

Keith looked at Lance in betrayal as Shiro narrowed in on him, almost immediately beginning to fuss in that weird older brother way he does.

“Alright, Allura can you and Matt go get my first aid kit out of my car?” Shiro asked his girlfriend who nodded, and pulled Matt off the ground. Matt whined at being voluntold but followed Allura anyways. “Allura found this pretty big room so we're can set up there for the night.”

Hunk grabbed Lance off the ground and Shiro pulled Keith up and put him on his back, much to Keith's protest. The two pulled Lance's hand out of Keith's when they grabbed them, Keith pouted.

Five minutes later Shiro had wrapped Keith foot up as everyone ran around setting things up fo the night. Keith was pouting at his brother's lecture the entire time, not even listening as he kept a close eye on Lance. Lance was leaned against Allura as she set up the blankets on the floor, he looked better but was still kind of shaky. Keith felt worry rise up in his throat as he wobbled a bit.

“Stop staring your boyfriend and listen to me, you cunt.” Shiro huffed as he glared at Keith.

He went bright red. “He's not my boyfriend!” Keith glared at his brother, who honestly glared back, and then they were having a stare down. Broken when Matt tripped over Pidge's bag and flopped loudly on the ground.

“He could be if you'd stop being a pussy.” Shiro shot at him.

“First of all, why are you mister rudeass today?  Second, give me time you bitch.” Keith rolled his eyes as he brother settled down next to him.

Shiro flinched and looked away. “Sorry, I've just been having….issues again.” Keith nodded in understanding as Shiro watched Matt, who was still on the ground whining to leave him to die there. “He's going on his date in two days.” Shiro said heartbrokenly.

Keith patted Shiro's shoulder. “Confess. Both of you, you might be able to stop the date if you're so caught up of it.”

Shiro shook his head. “It's not that simple.”

Keith rolled his eyes and looked over to Lance. “Somehow, I think it is.”

“Oh please, like you know the romance department, Mister I don't have a crush on Lance.” Shiro scoffed.

“I do have a crush on Lance, though.” Keith looked back at his brother, blushing. “Before you ask, one hour ago and Pidge forced it out of me.”

Shiro laughed. “Of course she did.”

Pidge walked over, ignoring her brother on the ground. “Are you two going to have a bro talk or are you going to help?”

“Bro talk.” Shiro and Keith said at the same time.

Allura called out. “Shiro, get over here and help me try to get Matt off the floor.”  She huffed at the deadweight man.

“Coming Sweetie.” Shiro got up and ruffled Keith’s hair before walking over to hair girlfriend, then bent down and just scooped Matt straight up off the floor, who squealed and tried to wiggle his way out of Shiro's arms.

Keith got off the floor, with the help of Pidge because his foot still hurt, and wobbled over to Lance and Hunk, who were glaring at a board game in Shiro's bag.

Keith peaked over Lance's shoulder and had to stifle a laugh as Lance whirled around and glared at Shiro. Shiro looked over at Lance as he felt his glare.

“Takashi Shirogane, I know your bitch ass did not bring _a fucking ouija board.”_

Shiro grinned and nodded, looking kind of like a dumbass as he held Matt like a princess in his arms. “It's great for views, and I thought it'll be fun for the cryptics.”

Pidge smirked. “Fuck yeah.”

Lance let out an exasperated noise. “Did your grandmother never tell you all about the dangers of spirits! Hell you can even summon a demon with that thing.” Lance waved his hands around as he talk.

“Babe, I hate to break it to you but we won't be summoning any spirits, much less a demon.” Keith laughed as Lance glared at him. “They're not real.”

“They so are!” Lance huffed.

“Not!”

“Are!”

“Not!”

“They're more realer than Mothman.”

Keith gasped and stepped back from Lance. “I want a divorce.”

“Fine, I get the kids and the dog.” Lance narrowed his eyes and huffed.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

The other just watched the two glare at each other and held in their laughs. “Literally, what just happened?” Hunk asked as Allura shook her head.

“Just go with it.”

It took two entire hours to convince both Lance and Hunk to let them do the ouija board. Hunk agreed as long as he got to be one of the camera people. Lance however was bribed with a spa day by Allura, Shiro offered to buy coffee for a whole month, Pidge blackmailed him, and Keith had to do it too.

Typical.

Keith sighed as he sat in a circle with Pidge, Matt, Shiro, and Lance. Allura and Hunk sat behind them and set up the cameras.

Lance shifted closer to Keith as Shiro pulled the board out. He pouted sadly but accepted his fate as Pidge glared at him. Keith seriously wondered what Pidge was holding over his head.

“Alright we should all know the rules so I'm not going to go over them.” Shiro smiled as he set the board up. “Let's get this started.” Everyone put their hand down and Lance huffed.

“Cheer up Lance, I'll cuddle you later if you want.” Matt winked and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Doesn't help if I want to be cradled _now.”_ Lance whined.

Matt, who was on the other side of the board, pouted. “You're too far.”

“Guys hush, we need to take this seriously.” Pidge snapped at them as they circled around the board.

“Like this is really going to work.” Keith rolled his eyes. He was half assing this whole thing, only dragged into it by Shiro. “Is there anyone there?” He said monotoned.

The board did nothing.

Keith smirked and raised his eyebrow. “See? Nothing to worry about, Lancey.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “It's because you don't believe”

“This isn't some gay ass shit like the Polar Express.” Keith shot back, feeling the need to defend himself.

Shiro raised his voice. “Enough. Now, Pidge you try.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and asked the same question as Keith. No results this time either. They went around the board until everyone had asked. When Lance went to ask he almost chickened out until Keith grabbed his hand.

Still there was no results.

Shiro was pouting at this point. “Is there really no one who wants to talk to us?”

And just like that the piece moved over to no. To say everyone freaked was an understatement.

“Do you want to talk?” Allura asked the board from her spot watching the laptop.

It went to yes.

“Fuck yeah!” Pidge grinned and pumped her other fist in the air.

Keith rolled his eyes. “It's not real guys, who's moving it?” He was met with galres of everyone in the room.

“No one so moving the piece Keith, if you don't believe it ask it a personal question.”

“Fine. What's Allura's nickname in my Kik from years ago.” Keith asked, knowing the only person who knew the answer was Allura. It was the perfect question to test.

 **“P. R. E. P. P. Y. P. I. N. K”** The board spelled out after a minute, making Keith flush.

“Alright which one of you cunts knew that.”

Everyone rolled their eyes.

“Just accept it's real Keith.” Pidge told him before turning her attention back to the board. “Can you tell us your name?”

Pidge pouted when it responded. “Okay, can you tell us where you are?”

**R. I. G. H. T. H. E. R. E.**

Keith scoffed but relished when Lance shifted closer and squeezed his hand tighter. His side was pressed into Keith's, making him fight down a blush when he saw Hunk smirk.

“Guys, I don't want to do this.” Lance whined.

“Lance, I'll do it. Don't think I won't.” Pidge threatened and Lance sunk down pouting, fully pushing his body against Keith. Keith squeezed his hand in comfort.

Shiro asked the next question. “Why are you here?” Keith bit his tongue to stop himself from snapping back, _because you asked._

**M. I. N. E.**

Matt raised an eyebrow? “Mine? Is this hospital yours?”

“Were you a patient here?” Matt asked the board, he had to ask twice before he received an answer.

**NO.**

Keith at this point was sound of getting skeptical of the board, what if it really was a spirit? He could feel like something else was dragging the piece around, stronger than his friends, but that was it. He bit his lip and asked the next question. “Then what is 'mine’?”

The board did not reply.

Pidge huffed. “Are you missing something?”

Shiro frowned. “Then what do you want?”

L.A.N.C.E

“Oh fuck no!” Lance screeched as it spelled out his name. Keith felt him shake and push himself fully into Keith, practically putting himself on his lap.

**L A. N. C. E.**

Lance whimpered and looked ready to cry. He was terrified.

Keith glared at his friends. “Alright show's over, stop fucking with Lance. Who's doing this?”

 **Z.O.Z.O Z.O.Z.O Z.O.Z.O** Then the board started doing some weird swirling motion.

Pidge gasped and Lance burst into tears. She screeched. “Alright we're saying goodbye.” Keith felt Pidge take control of the piece and drag it down to goodbye. As soon as they said goodbye, Shiro threw the thing into its box.

Lance was still crying so Keith pulled him into his lap and rubbed his back, glaring at everyone. “Alright, that went too far. Who was fucking doing it?”

Matt shook his head. “Keith that wasn't any one of us, it was a demon.”

Keith rolled his eyes and held Lance closer as he hiccuped. Lance shifted away and pouted at Keith. “I don't wanna be here.”

Keith felt his heartbreak at the tears still in Lance's eyes. “Shiro give me your keys.”

Shiro scoffed. “No. We're staying g here overnight “Lance don't worry, we're all going to be here. You'll be safe, he can't get us all.”

Lance smiled at Shiro softly. “I guess.”

Shiro reached over and ruffled Lance's hair and wiped some of his tears, ignoring Keith's cold glare. “It'll be okay.”

Lance pulled himself out of Keith's lap, much to Keith's dismay, and crawled over to Matt. “Cradle me now.”

_Bitch. I was just cradling you._

Matt laughed and pulled Lance into his arms, Hunk came up behind them and joined, Pidge even reluctantly pushed herself into Matt's side. Keith wanted to be mad that Lance left, but they all looked so cuddled up and cute he decided to take a picture instead.

“I'm going to go pick up some pizza with Allura.” Shiro got their attention and dragged Allura by the hip into his side. “Let's hope we can find some place open at 10 at night.”

Keith rolled his eyes but told them goodbye as they left. Pidge held her arm out from the cuddle pile and motioned for Keith to join. He crawled over and laid his head on Pidge's lap and let her play with his hair.

It was comforting.

Soft.

Warm.

Keith could feel his self dozing off before Shiro rudely awoken him when they came back with pizza. Breaking the cozy atmosphere in the room.

Pizza was worth it though.

They decided to settle down after pizza, answering a few selected viewer questions from Twitter before going to bed.

“I want to sleep next to Him.” Lance called immediately, grabbing his best friends arm and pulling him close.

“I want to sleep next to Hunk too!” Pidge whined and grabbed his is other arm.

Hunk laughed. “Guys, I have two sides.”

Matt walked over to Pidge and stood on her to her side, claiming that he was showing to sleep next to her.

Allura grinned and bounced over to his other side and threw her arm around him. “I'll sleep on your other side.” Matt blushed and was about to reject it before Shiro cut in calling Allura's other side.

Keith laughed at Matt's bright red face before going to stand by Shiro.

“Oh hell no.” Lance groaned. “I am not sleeping on the end.” He pouted.

Shiro raised his eyebrow. “Wait, why not?”

Lance glared at him. “Because _someone_ decided to bring an ouija board.” He held onto Hunk's arm tighter before frowning and letting go. “I'll sleep on Matt's other side.”

Allura and Shiro visibly panicked. “Oh no. Keith, why don't you sleep on Lance's other side?” Shiro posted it as a question, but the way he pushed Keith towards Lance said it was a command. Keith galred back at them before accepting.

_The things I do for him._

Keith made his way over to a red Lance and stood by his side. Now that they all decided the sleeping order they worked on setting up their bedding.

Lance and Hunk decided to share both of their blankets with each other, something about being warmer. Keith figured it was because he didn't want to end up alone.

They settled down to sleep, Shiro put a camera in night vision on all of them before crawling into ‘bed’.  Everyone settled down and Keith could hear Hunk's snoring not even five minutes later.

He let himself fall asleep and drifted off softly, not able to sleep deeply because of the unfamiliar area.

A little bit later Keith was awoken to some small whimpers. He cracked an eye open and frowned. He shifted and looked down at Lance, who was blanketless and shivering. Hunk was happily facing and cuddling Pidge with his two blankets.

What a bitch.

Keith sighed and moved his blanket so he was sharing with Lance, who rolled into his side and cuddled against Keith almost immediately. Keith blushed as he settled back down, wrapping an arm around Lance's waist.

He drifted off again. Lance was so warm and soft Keith could feel himself falling into a deeper sleep. Only to be pulled back when there was some tugging at his blanket.

He huffed and pulled the blanket up again and tightened his grip on both the blanket and Lance, who was still oblivious to the change in blankets. He settled down again and closed his eyes.

The blanket was tugged again.

Keith glared to where the tugging was coming from and pulled the blanket completely around them, tucking it in. He closed his eyes again, satisfied the blanket wouldn't move. He drifted off once more. Falling asleep once again.

 **CLANK**.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Keith sat up and looked around. Which was useless as it was pitch dark in to room, minus where the camera's screen was. He sighed and squinted down at Lance, who was shifting around and trying to curl into his side for warmth. He sighed then narrowed his eyes at seemingly nothing in particular before laying back down. He pulled Lance into his arms once more, burying his face into Lance's hair.

**CLANK.**

Keith opened one eye and glared, before closing it again and pushing his face even further into Lance's hair. It smelled like mangos. Keith fell asleep yet again, happily cradling Lance in his arms. Lance's face was shoved against his neck and the were chest to chest as Lance had his arms wrapped around Keith as well.

Keith was falling into some deep ass sleep.

**CLONK.**

Keith bolted up and heard movement on the other side of him.

“Keith? What was that?” He heardshiros sleepy but alert voice ask from the other side of the 'bed.’

“I don't know would buts it's been happening for a while and I can't fucking sleep.” Keith whined and reached unsubconsciously for his brother. Shiro  reached across the bodies in between them and touched hair fingertips. Keith just wanted to curl up and sleep, but first he had to make that noise stop. Lance had other plans though, he unwrapped his arms from Keith waist and pouted up at him.

“Keef, lay back down you warm bitch.” He muttered out quietly and Keith ran his fingers through his hair.

“Do you want me to investigate? Or do you want us both too?” Shiro asked softly, trying his hardest to not wake up anyone.

“Can you, please?” Keith huffed and he laid back down, curling Lance back into his arms. He heard Shiro get up gently and heard him shuffling around the room. Eventually Keith fell back to sleep at long last. Keith was awoken from a deep sleep by Shiro shaking him and Lance awake. “Get up guys, we need to go now.” Keith huffed and pulled Lance closer.

Lance rubbed his eyes and wiggled in Keith's arms. “Why?”

Shiro laughed. “It's morning, we're leaving now.” He reached over and pulled Lance up, Keith gave him an offended look. “We're planning on getting IHop or Dennys.” Lance nodded tiredly and left Keith laying on the cold ground by himself.

Keith whined as he got up and resigned himself to helping clean up. Less then 20 mintues later he was in Shiro's car on the way to IHop, with only one thing on his mind.

_What the fuck was that last night?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao I based the ougji experience on one I had with my sibling, it spelled out their name and freaked all of us the fuck out. Zozo is a bitch. Be safe with ougi boards y'all! 
> 
> Thank you for all your support!  
> Please leave comments!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally goes on his date!

**aDAMN > Matt The Cutie **

**aDAMN**

_ I have to cancel for tomorrow TT^TT _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ Oh….okay  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ Y?  _

**aDAMN**

_ one of my co-workers is sick and can't come in for a few days so I offered w/o thinking  _

**aDAMN**

_ IM SORRY  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ No no. Don't be  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ I think it's real sweet you offered to cover someone's shift :)  _

**aDAMN**

_ I still feel bad tho :(  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ Stoooppp _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ Besides it's not like I haven't cancelled on you before as well _

**aDAMN**

_ ywah but we've been talking for monnthhhss and yet I still haven't been able to take ur cute ass out  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ Shit happens, it's okay. :) _

**aDAMN**

_ I want to see you  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ I want to see you too but life  _

**aDAMN**

_ u no what!  _

**Matt the Cutie**

_???  _

**aDAMN**

_ what u doing 2nite?  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ Studying 4 my test in three days???  _

**aDAMN**

_ Not anymore  _

**aDAMN**

_ get your cute ass ready babe, I'm taking you out tonight!  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ But my test _

**aDAMN**

_ you're a genius you'll do great in the test  _

**aDAMN**

_ please come out with me tonight? I don't think I can go on anymore withoit seeing you  _

**aDAMN**

_ I really want to hold your hand Matt  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ Well if you put it that way 0//0  _

**aDAMN**

_ :)  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ Okay fine. But becuade I didn't have time to  get cute I'm not going to be cute  _

**aDAMN**

_ Lies, ur always cute  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ Aw <3  _

**aDAMN**

_ <3 Go get ready, I'll pick you up at 5  _

**Matt The Cutie**

_ THATS TWO HOURS FUCKKKKK _

**aDAMN**

_ Lol see you in a bit cutie <3  _

**\------------------**

**Fuk me Jesuwus dwaddy**

**Mattwe**

_ FUCKING @LANCE COME OVER NOW  _

**Lwance**

_ Ight omw but y? _

**Shiuwu**

_ Yeah y?  _

**Mattwe**

_ Cuz I need to look cute  _

**Shiuwu**

_ You always look cute baby  _

**Allwura**

_ Seconded ^  _

**Kweif**

_ Whipped _

**Shiuwu**

_ Stfu I'll change wifi password again  _

**Kweif**

_ I'll move out  _

**Pwiedge**

_ But where would you go?  _

**Kweif**

_ To y'all's house  _

**Huwnk**

_ Oh! You can share a bed with Lance then  _

**Kweif**

_ NVM I'll get my own place  _

**Pwiedge**

_ S m a r t  _

**Pwiedge**

_ I don't need to hear you two ;)  _

**Kweif**

_ I'll fuckibg stab u  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Do it bitch _

**Kweif**

_ Omw cunt  _

**Huwnk**

_ R u staying 4 dinner? I'm making some fried shrimp  _

**Kweif**

_ Well I am now  _

**Huwnk**

_ Alright <3  _

**Kweif**

_ <3  _

**Mattwe**

_ Save me some pls  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Y don't you just come over?  _

**Mattwe**

_ Date 2nite _

**Huwnk**

_ Oooooo ;)  _

**Shiuwu**

_ I thought that wasn't til tomorrow  _

**Mattwe**

_ He had to cancel for tomorrow cuz he's covering someone's shift at work  _

**Mattwe**

_ So he's taking me out 2nite  _

**Lwance**

_ About fucking time  _

**Lwance**

_ I'm at ur apartment now btw  _

**Mattwe**

_ Ight I'll come to the door  _

**Lwance**

_ Thanks I don't wanna see lotor  _

**Mattwe**

_ Shit ur gonna have too, he's in the living room  _

**Mattwe**

_ Good news tho is his girls r here sooooo  _

**Kweif**

_ Tell Axca I said hi bitch _

**Lwance**

_ She said Hi slut  _

**Kweif**

_ Ah I love that women  _

**Mattwe**

_ Like how lotor loves Lance's ass?  _

**Mattwe**

_ Cuz while I agree  _

**Mattwe**

_ E w .  _

**Lwance**

_ Lmfao same  _

**Allwura**

_ Y is he always after the beauty gurus?  _

**Allwura**

_ First me *shivers*  _

**Shiuwu**

_ If he tries again I'll deck his ass  _

**Allwura**

_ Thanks babe  _

**Lwance**

_ Now me ;(  _

**Shiuwu**

_ I'll deck him for you too Lance  _

**Shiuwu**

_ No one is touching MY broinlaw  _

**Kweif**

_ AIFUWVDID  _

**Kweif**

_ SHIRO STOP  _

**Shiuwu**

_ No  _

**Allwura**

_ LMFAO wow  _

**Allwura**

_ Anyways MATT DONT GO IN THAT DATE  _

**Mattwe**

_???? Y  _

**Allwura**

_ Because  _

**Allwura**

_ Ummmmm  _

**Mattwe**

_???? _

**Shiuwu**

_ We were planning on watching all the Lord of the rings movies tonight and we want you there  _

**Kweif**

_ Good save _

**Shiuwu**

_ S h u s h  _

**Mattwe**

_ Ah fuck! I already told him yes tho, we can do it tomorrow?  _

**Allwura**

_ I wanted to do it tonight tho :((((  _

**Mattwe**

_ I'm sorry! I promise we can hang out all day tomorrow, I'll even buy the snacks?  _

**Allwura**

_ But….please?  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Please?  _

**Mattwe**

_ Guys, I'd *really* love too but I already agreed on tonight, he'll be here soon.  _

**Shiuwu**

_ :(  _

**Allwura**

_ :(  _

**Mattwe**

_ I'm sorry….I gtg and get ready  _

**\-------------**

Matt looked up from his phone with his heart pounding, Shiro and Allura were too fucking cute. Gods if he could cancel his date with Adam to hang out with them he'd do it in a heartbeat. 

But he had to get over them. 

And Adam was the way to do it. 

Matt sighed and looked over at Lance who was digging in his closet. Lance pulled multiple sweaters out and Matt raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you're only going to pick one of them for me to wear?” 

Lance scoffed and held up a mint green sweater Allura got for him awhile ago. “Wear this one with your high waisted blue jeans, it makes your ass look great.” Lance winked and threw his sweater at him. 

Matt huffed and pulled it on, grabbing his jeans and sliding them on. Lance was messing around near his desk, setting up some things for makeup and hair. Matt walked over and sat down. “Do we really have to go all extra?” 

“It's your first date in a while. Trust me.” Lance winked and tied some of Matt's hair back and out of his face. He started on some makeup, only doing it super light; eyebrows, light foundation, highlight, and mascara. 

“Do you want some glitter gloss? It will look cute for the whole kawaii look I have going on for you.” Lance asked holding up some silver glitter gloss.  

Matt nodded and help his hand out. “Alright, I trust you. You are the beauty expert here.” 

Lance laughed. “Speaking of that, I have a question.” Lance blushed and looked away as he started to set up Matt's ahir so he could straighten and fluff it. Matt hummed for him to continue. “I know I have worn dresses and stuff like that but only around you guys, never out the house or on camera.” He paused and Matt could figure where this was going. “I'm thinking of changing that, but I'm scared. What if I get bad backlash for it?” 

Matt shook his head. “Lance if anyone gives you shit then they're the ones in the wrong.”  

Lance pouted. “I don't know…. Can you do it with me?” 

Matt smiled and patted his arm. “Sure, want to get the rest of the boys to do it too? I'm sure if I ask nicely Shiro would wear a crop top.” 

Lance laughed. “You think you'll be able to handle Shiro in a crop top?” 

Matt blushed bright red and hit Lance's arm. “Listen here you cunt! I can totally handle it if it's for a good cause like this.” 

“Lies. You just want to see Shiro in a crop top.” 

Matt hit his arm again, going even redder. “Shut up.” Lance laughed and started to fluff his hair. Twenty minutes of fluffing later Lance deemed Matt acceptable and grinned at him. 

“You should so post a selfie on Instagram!” Lance took Matt's phone and started to take pictures while Matt posed awkwardly. It took forever to get a good picture and even longer for Lance to think of a cute caption. 

 

**_Matt_Senpai_ **

_ Cuz I'm an alien among these human beings _

Thanks to  **_@BabyBlueLance_ ** for my style today! <3 

 

Lance grinned and followed Matt out of his room and into the kitchen for a drink before Matt had to leave. Lotor and his girls were all laying on the couch watching Cake Wars. 

“Don't delete that recording, I want to watch that later.” Matt called out to Lotor who waved his hand. 

Lotor sat up and eyed the two. “Why do you look all cute and dressed up? Not that you never do Lance.” He winked.

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. “I have a date. He's coming to pick me up, please don't do anything embarrassing.” 

Lotor shrugged. “I may be an ass but I wouldn't do that to you. I do care about you in some weird we've been roommates for a year way.” 

“Aw babe.” Matt held his hand to heart dramatically. He never really hated Lotor, just didn't get along with him that well due to Lotor hitting on all his friends. 

Lotor smiled back and cuddled back down into his pile of friends. 

Axca popped her head up next. “Lance, are you sucking Keith's dick yet?” Lance immediately blushed and glared at her while Matt laughed. She laughed as well before sinking back down into the Lotor pile.

Lance huffed and spilled out his phone to pout to their friends. Matt leaned against the counter and smiled at Lance before fucking around on social media for a bit. He was reading through all of his comments on his new Instagram post, most of them thirsty as fuck, and replying to his friend's comments. 

Time was passing fairly quickly, soon reaching 5, and Matt was started to get antsy, Adam said he'd be here by 5, so where is he? 

Matt wrote it off as traffic issues. But after 20 more minutes he couldn't deny it anymore. 

By 5:38 Matt was ready to accept it as being stood up. Something Lance was pissed about. 

“I can't fucking believe him. You think you know someone when you're lab partners but I guess not.” Lance huffed and crossed his arms. “When I get my hands on him he'll regret ever being alive.” He was pacing the kitchen. Lotor and his girls were also in there comforting Matt, who was pouting over a cup of coffee. 

Ezor rubbed his arm as she offered him some of her cookies. “Don't cry, you'll ruin your bomb ass makeup.” Matt let out a small laugh and accepted the cookies. 

Lotor, who was trying to calm a cursing Lance down, looked back at Matt. “I'm sorry. Hey, we can always go to the club and pick someone up for revenge sex?” 

Matt flushed. “No, thank you. I don't do that.” He looked away blushing. Ezor offered him another cookie. 

“I can smash his head in?” Zethrid offered with a giant grin, that honestly scared Matt a little. 

Ezor smacked her arm and glared at her girlfriend. “No violence!” Zethrid pouted but agreed. 

Matt's phone went off, calling his attention to it. 

**\---------**

**aDAMN**

_ hey sorry something came up and I can't make it.  _

**\-----------**

Matt rolled his eyes and ignored the message. No point in answering to someone who clearly didn't care enough to tell him an hour earlier. 

He was actually more context to watch Lotor struggle to calm Lance down, who was screeching in spanish. Axca wasn't any help either, egging Lance on in spanish. It was quite funny to watch. 

The message weighed heavily on Matt's mind, he knew he had to answer at some point, but he rather not. Instead Matt pulled up another chat. 

**\---------------**

**Fuk me Jesuwus dwaddy**

**Mattwe**

_ Guess who's destined to die alone :)  _

**Mattwe**

_ dis bitch  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Are u fr?  _

**Huwnk**

_ What happened?  _

**Mattwe**

_ I got stood up _

**Mattwe**

_ Idk y I even bothered _

**Mattwe**

_ I just….idk _

**Mattwe**

_ I guess I'm so stupid I threw myself at the first person who showed me attention _

**Shiuwu**

_ I'll fucking kill him _

**Shiuwu**

_ Who is he?  _

**Shiuwu**

_ I'm not fucking kidding _

**Allwura**

_ Same here, you don't deserve that Matt _

**Allwura**

_ And you're not stupid _

**Pwiedge**

_ Excuse any of y'all, if anyone gets to harm this man it's ME  _

**Kweif**

_ I'll let you borrow my knife _

**Huwnk**

_ GUYS NO KILLING _

**Pwiedge**

_ How bout a coma?  _

**Huwnk**

_ No _

**Huwnk**

_ Light maiming THATS IT  _

**Lwance**

_ Mi amor if you fucking think for one second that I won't rock his ass the moment I walk into organic chemistry on Wednesday you are dead ass wrong.  _

**Kweif**

_ Fuck that's hot  _

**Kweif**

_ WIAT NVM  _

**Lwance**

_ Not the time babes _

**Lwance**

_ But I'll kill that puta  _

**Mattwe**

_ I fucking love you guys  _

**Mattwe**

_ But no killing  _

**Mattwe**

_ I'm just going to block him and drown myself in chocolate  _

**Lwance**

_ I'm still kicking Adam's ass _

**Shiuwu**

_ Adam?  _

**Lwance**

_ Yeah y?  _

**Kweif**

_ Ew, Shiro had an ex named adam. I fucking hated him and broke his arm  _

**Pwiedge**

_ I wanna hear that story  _

**Allwura**

_ Not now guys  _

**Mattwe**

_ I'm fine guys, I didn't really have feelings for him anyways  _

**Mattwe**

_ My dumbass fault _

**Lwance**

_ It's not ur fault Matt, it's mine for setting you up with an asshole _

**Mattwe**

_ Nah  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Still.  _

**Mattwe**

_ Ywah, it's just ...idk man  _

**Allwura**

_ <3  _

**Mattwe**

_ Ik this is a shot in the dark  _

**Mattwe**

_ But shiro Allura, r y'all still down for Lord of the rings?   _

**Allwura**

_ Fuck yes we are  _

**Shiuwu**

_ We'll come get you now  _

**Mattwe**

_ Thanks guys idk what I'd do without you  _

**Mattwe**

_ :) <3  _

**Lwance**

_ Can y'all give me a lift back to my place? I don't wanna be stuck here with Lotor  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Maybe _

**Kweif**

_ Shiro -.-  _

**Shiuwu**

_ I was kidding, yeah I'll give you a lift home.  _

**Lwance**

_ Sweet  _

**\--------------**

Matt smiled and looked up when Lance leaned into hair side. “Today may not be so bad after all.” Lance said. 

Matt laughed slightly and blushed. It was true though. This day wasn't going to end up so badly, especially if he got to spend it watching his favorite fantasy with his favorite people. It was never doomed to fail.

_ I mean unless you add in those unrequited feelings but who's paying attention to that.  _

Matt went to his room to grabs some comfy PJs, figuring he'd change once he reached Shiro's apartment. Lance followed him in, not wanted to be stuck with Lotor alone. “Oh no you don't, you're going to stay all cute until at least Shiro and Allura see you!” He pouted. “Don't make all my hard work go to waste.” 

Matt rolled his eyes as he shoved his PJs into a bag. “I was going to change when I got there.” 

“Good.” Lance smiled at Matt before walking over. “Seriously though, how are you feeling?” 

Matt sighed and shook his head. “Upset, but I'll be fine. And stop blaming yourself.” Lance pouted. Both of their phones went off, a text from Shiro that they were there. The two made their way out of the apartment, waving bye to Lotor and his girls on the way out. 

Shiro and Allura were both leaning against the side of Shiro's car when the two approached them. Matt's face flushed red at the gorgeous couple. The two noticed their approach and greeted them happily. 

Allura pulled Matt into a hug almost as soon as he got close enough. Her face was slightly red as she pulled back and cupped Matt's cheeks. “Hey baby, you okay?” 

If Matt wasn't red before he certainly was now. “Y-yeah I'm fine.” She narrowed her eyes at him and glanced around his face, her eyes seeming to catch on his lips. 

“Is that glitter gloss?” She stuttered, her face also going red. Shiro coming up behind her, placing a hand on her waist, and also looking to his lips. 

Lance grinned and leaned forward, throwing an arm around Matt's shoulder. “Yep! Doesn't he look cute?” 

Shiro blushed and looked away. “More than cute.” His words made Matt blush again. Matt pushed Lance forward and stuttered. “We should go guys, before it gets late.” 

Lance looked at Matt and winked as they all got into Shiro's car, Matt flicked him off. The ride to the trio's apartment was quick. Lance leaned over to Matt and whispered “Use protection.” before hopping out of the car, thanking Shiro for dropping him off. 

Matt flushed red and glared at him through the car window. Before smirking as he watched Lance walk up to a  familiar boy leaning against the side of the building. He pulled out his phone and sent Lance a text as Shiro started to drive away. 

**\--------------**

**Idiot Italian > Cuban Cunt **

**Idiot Italian**

_ Use protection  _

**Cuban Cunt**

_ I hate you so much  _

**Idiot Italian**

_ The :) feelings :) mutual :)  _

**Cuban Cunt**

_ Have :) fun :) on :) your :) date :)  _

**Idiot Italian**

_ Have :) fun :) with :) your :) Keith :)  _

**Cuban Cunt**

_ Listen here ya little shit, HE WAS WAITING OUTSIDE FOR ME IMMA CRY  _

**Idiot Italian**

_ BUT AT LEAST YOU HAVE OTHER PEOPLE AROUND _

**Idiot Italian**

_ ITS JUST ME AND SHIRO AND ALLURA _

**Cuban Cunt**

_ AH UR FUCKED  _

**Idiot Italian**

_ AHHHHHGG _

**Cuban Cunt**

_ AHHHHH _

**\--------------------**

Matt put his phone away as they reached Shiro's apartment. “Hey ‘Lura do you have any makeup remover with you? I kinda want to get this junk off my face.” 

Allura nodded and dug through her purse as while they waited for the elevator. “Here, all I have is makeup wipes. You can use some of Shiro's face wash to get the rest.” 

Matt grinned back and took them from her. “Thanks!” 

Shiro pouted, tilting his head like a sad puppy. “Do you have to take off your makeup? You look really cute.” 

Matt squeaked and rushed into Shiro's apartment. “Yeah, I'mma change too. Why would I need to be all dressed up to hang with you guys?” 

Allura was the one who pouted this time, looking too damn cute to be legal.  “Well we want to see you all cute and dressed up for us too.”

Matt turned red again and nodded. “Uh. Noted.” He bolted to the bathroom with his bag. He quickly wiped his face off before washing it, then changed into his PJs. He took a few seconds to breath to himself. 

It'll be fine, he's just hanging out with his two besties, and they're going to watch the most awe inspiring masterpiece trilogies of all time. It'll be fine. 

_ But it's SHIRO and ALLURA. _

Matt groaned to himself and shook his head. It'll be fine, he can do this. And with that resolve Matt walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Shiro had already set up the first hobbit movie. They clearly planned for Matt to sit in between them, both purposely smiling at him and blocking off the other two ends of the couch. 

Matt sighed and resigned himself to his fate of being stuck in between his crushes. He sat in-between them and grabbed the bowl of chips from Allura, deciding to eat over saying something potentially stupid. 

But could you blame him if he did?  

Allura looked so nice with only the light illuminating her soft features as the movie began. Shiro was letting out the softest noise as he cooed gently at Blackie, who was curled up on the ground by the couch. 

_ Everything was not fine.  _

So Matt elected to stuff his face with even more food and drink as Bilbo agreed to go on the quest. Matt jumped though as he felt a hand brush against his cheek. He glanced over at Allura who was smiling softly at him. 

“Sorry, you had some food on your face.” She whispered, Matt couldn't tell you why she was whispering but it was killing him. “Can I get it?” 

Matt nodded and blushed as she wiped at his face yet again. She eventually got it, Matt could feel that, but she kept her hand on his cheek and Matt swore fucking up and down that she was leaning towards him. Shiro adjusted himself so he would be closer as well, knocking Matt out of his daze. 

“Thank you.” Matt whispered and pushed himself back. However, going back pushed him into Shiro's arms. Shiro didn't even speak as he wrapped his arms around Matt and pulled him closer to him. 

_ Everything. Is. Not. Okay.  _

Matt felt that he couldn't even breathe as he felt Shiro tighten his grip. So more food went down his throat, he was  _ panicking.  _

They spent the rest of the movie like that, Matt awkwardly eating with Shiro's arm around him. Allura got up and switched the TV to the next movie before going back and sitting back down next to Matt, but this time she sat closer. She leaned into him as the movie played and Matt was having a hard time focusing on Bilbo trying to find the Arkenstone and sassing a dragon with Allura's head resting in his shoulder. 

The second movie ended with Matt barely hanging onto his sanity, they were too close, too hot, and it was going to take a lot of Matt holding himself back from saying something stupid. 

Or doing something stupid, like kissing Shiro's cheeky grin as he asked if he should order Chinese, as he switched the movie. 

_ Bullshit.  _

Why couldn't Matt just grow a pair and confess already? Oh yeah! It because he's a pussy. 

Shiro sat back down and pulled Matt back into his arms like he belonged their. Though as much as Matt really wanted too, he didn't. He wasn't going to move though. 

Twenty minutes later Matt found himself with Chinese on his lap, still sandwiched in-between the happy couple; who by the way, kissed twice as Shiro was giving everyone their food. Matt really thought they were cute and felt bad for being in-between them so they couldn't kiss and cuddle as much. Matt loved it when they do, it was cute. 

Matt of course stuffed his face yet again, knowing that it'll be his downfall down the road as he always got super sleepy if he was too full. Something that was getting fairly obvious during the first Lord of the Rings movie. Matt yawned and rubbed his eyes, leaned into Shiro's chest, Allura was practically laying on his lap. 

“Guys, I'm getting sleepy.” Matt pouted, and stifled a yawn. He didn't notice Allura hitting Shiro's leg and telling him to record Matt. 

Shiro huffed at her and wrapped his arms around Matt and laid back on the couch. “Do you want to call it quits now?” He cooed down at Matt. Matt shook his head and pushed his face into Shiro's comfy chest. 

“I'm fine.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. 

Allura blushed and laid herself over Matt's legs. “You're too fucking cute Matt. I can't stand it sometimes.” She pushed herself over him, curling up on Shiro's other peck and wrapping her arms around him. 

“Fuck.” Shiro whispered and tightened his grip. These two were going to be the death of him. Matt hummed in response and threw an arm over Allura, listening lightly to the sounds of the movie playing in the background. 

Shiro looked down Allura and she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He smiled at her and they both looked at Matt, Allura blushed as Matt huffed as he pushed his face further into Shiro's chest. 

“Matt, can we tell you something? You have to be open minded for it though.” Allura asked, and Shiro blushed. Matt mumbled something ineligible back. Shiro took that as a go ahead to keep going. 

“Matt, me and Allura both like you a lot. And not in the friendly way.” Shiro blushed. “And you don't have to like us back, though we'd love it if you did.” 

Allura cut in. “Anyways, we'd love it if you would like to, you know, maybe sometime go out with us?” She blushed. “You don't have to answer us now, after all you were just stood up.” Shiro added in. Matt was silent and didn't even make any noise in response, concerning both Shiro and Allura. 

“Uh, Matt?” Allura said after a bit. Matt, however, just snored in response. 

_ Fuck.  _

“Uh….when did he fall asleep?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet quality confessions, too bad Matt WAS ALSEEP!   
> What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! 
> 
> Lmfao but seriously thank you guys for everything! I can't wait to write the next chapter, it has bonding moments for our favorite Broganes. 
> 
> Btw I forgot my timelines so I'm just winging this so good luck. 
> 
> Please. Leave. Comments.


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER   
> ***********  
> VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!!
> 
> Okay so! This chapter is extremely OOC! I don't not in any way shape or form see Adam like this. I just needed a bad guy, and this honestly wasn't going to happen in my original outline. Adam in this is an OC, WHICH is why I never changed the tag Matt/OC. Adam in the show is not represent here in any way. 
> 
> Outside of that this chapter involes VIOLENCE, ABUSIVE BEHAVIOR, AND TRIGGERS.   
> THIS. IS. YOUR. WARNING. 
> 
> Now thsi chapter is also prefectly skippable and just scroll right in down to the notes at the bottoms and I'll put a summary and some other information I forgot to detail into the story.   
> So therefore IMPORTANT NOTES AT BOTTOM!!!   
> anyways sorry for the long rant I just wanted to warn y'all!   
> As always please enjoy :)

Wednesday afternoon Lance walked into his organic chemistry classroom with a fire in his eyes. He even made sure as hell to show up early. Of course Lance was pissed, and of course he was going to defend his best friend. 

So as Lance waited he thought up the perfect speech and it contained every single curse word Lance could think of.  

_ ‘Adam whatever your fucking last name is, you goddamn piece of shit. I did you a solid, I set you up with one of the most important fucking people in my life and you turn around and you lead him in only to crush his fucking heart. Your fucking excuse better be the finest written thing in the world, or so God help me I will rip your dick out through your goddamn mouth. Oh? You don't have one? Fine then, I'll make sure hell will feel like a goddamned resort once I'm done with your ass.’  _

That's as far as Lance got before Adam walked up to the classroom. And Lance saw red; red and Matt trying to hold back his tears. Prepared speech? Fucking forget it. 

“What the fuck happened to your date with Matt?” Lance bit his tongue to keep himself from snapping at him even more. 

Adam blinked back in surprised and let out an easy smile. “Oh? Sorry something came up.” 

“Oh? Something fucking came up? What was it?” Lance crossed his arms and glared at Adam, he wasn't having this conversation to spend it running around in circles. 

“I had to cover a shift for Plaxium.” Adam said a little too quickly. 

“Why?” 

“She called out sick! Lance, I really don't appreciate you interrogating me like this.” Adam tried. 

Lance snorted. “That's fucking hilarious because I was having coffee with her right before I left to go get Matt ready for YOUR date.” Lance stepped closer so he could have his finger into Adams chest when he said your. 

Adam stepped back clearly flustered, he struggled to find an excuse. “I-i….uh. Did I say Plaxium? I meant uhhhh”

“Are you fucking kidding me Adam?” Lance struggled to keep his voice from raising, they were already dragging in quite the crowd. “Not only are you lying to me and coming up with the weakest fucking excuses I've heard; but you also decided to abandon Matt, who I might add is a fucking catch and looked amazing. Matt was fucking crushed.”

 

“You're saying that like I fucking care? You're nothing but some bitch ass camboy who probably slept their way into America, your words will never mean anything to me.” Adam galred and seemed to remember at that moment that he was a lot bigger than Lance. “Your right I did fuck up when I didn't take Matt out, because I can promise you I'd do him so much better then having him hanging around you and your faggot ass friends. He'd actually be something, more than he is right now because he's be mine and I'd make him my fucking bitch.” 

Lance didn't even think before his hand was flying across Adam's face, knocking his glasses right off and making Lance's hand sting with the force of the slap. 

“You fucking bitch.” Adam launched at Lance, throwing him back into the wall. He threw another punch, hitting Lance directly in the gut.

That didn't stop Lance from straight up throwing his hand back and punching Adam as hard as he possibly could in the face, effectively hitting his eye. Adam grabbed him and slammed him back into the wall, Lance hit his head pretty hard. Adam threw a couple more hits, Lance tried to push him back, and dug his nails into Adam’s shoulder. Adam grunted and hit Lance once more before wrapping his hands around Lance's throat. Lance choked for a second before he launched forward and threw all of his weight into going straight for Adam's stomach with his knee. 

Neither of the two fighting boys noticed the large crowd that gathered outside the classroom and inside it, watching the fight. The crowd caused a ruckus, gaining Shiro's attention, who was starting to push past it to stop some idiots from fighting. Shiro made it to the front and saw Lance and his heart stopped. “Lance?” 

Lance stomped on Adam's leg then punched him again, getting hit a few more times himself. Adam took advantage of Shiro calling Lance's name, distracting the Cuban, and slammed his fist into Lance's face. Lance stumbled back and fell flat on his ass. 

Shiro rushed forwards and grabbed Adam, pushing him back into a wall. He glared at his ex boyfriend and growled. “Hello Adam.” He watched Adam's eyes fill with recognition and fear before he all but threw Adam away from him and Lance. Adam crashed into the desks, effectively breaking two of them and a chair. 

Didn't stop Shiro from ignoring him and  rushing to Lance who was struggling to stand up. 

**“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE!?”** Sendek yelled and scared off every single student but the three involved. 

**\------------------**

**Just Fuck me please?**

**Huwnk**

_ Okay….so does anyone know what happened?  _

**Kweif**

_ Nope. All I know is I was called to the headmaster's office to pick up Shiro after he's done being yelled at...for what? Not a clue.  _

**Kweif**

_ That and Lance was involved _

**Kweif**

_ And someone else too but idk who _

**Mattwe**

_ Holy shit what if it's Adam? I told Lance to leave it!  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Guys I heard it was a fight  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Hold up I'm pretty sure there's video somewhere  _

**Huwnk**

_ Holy fuck this is so bad _

**Kweif**

_ Wiat who all gointo a fight?  _

**Allwura**

_ Oh God. Those two better not be hurt!  _

**Huwnk**

_ Shit if there's a video it can be bad….. _

**Allwura**

_ Shit ur fucking right _

**Kweif**

_ Fuck, guys if people side with the wrong side it can fucking ruin Shiro or Lance _

**Mattwe**

_ F uc k _

**Pwiedge**

_ Hunk pls ciem here and hold Matt he's crying and I can't _

**Allwura**

_ I'm coming over too _

**Kweif**

_ So I'm assuming after they get out we're going to the trio's?  _

**Huwnk**

_ Yes.  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Guys….there is a video and well _

**Pwiedge**

_ Lance was the one fighting _

**Pwiedge**

_ Sent thefightguys.jpx  _

**Mattwe**

_ I haven't watched it yet but that other guy is Adam  _

**Huwnk**

_ Damnit _

**Allwura**

_ I'm here and I'm just gonna let myself in, we can watch it together _

**Kweif**

_ …….that's Shiro's ex...that's the same fucking Adam  _

**Kweif**

_ An she FUCKING LAID HIS HANDS ON LANCE _

**Allwura**

_ Holy shit u can't believe he said that about Lance and Matt omg  _

**Huwnk**

_ Pidge isn't typing cuz we're watching this on her phone but she's promisng murder  _

**Mattwe**

_ HE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL LANCE  _

**Mattwe**

_ HE FUCKJBG CHOKED HIM _

**Mattwe**

_ Wow I really fucking know how to pick them  _

**Kweif**

_ Im so fucking pissed idek what to do  _

**Kweif**

_ Guyms I'm dfucking shakinh  _

**Allwura**

_ Can we all be honest and all agree the best parts were when Lance fucking gave him a black eye and Shiro fucking threw him  _

**Mattwe**

_ Yeah taht part was great  _

**Huwnk**

_ Seriously if people fucking side with Adam after seeing this video I'mma be so pissed, Lance was so in the fucking right.  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Well considering that this video is now fucking trending on Twitter all we have to do is wait and find out _

**Allwura**

_ They better not  _

**Kweif**

_ Gtg they walked out. _

**Kweif**

_ HOKY SHUT NVM ON THE TRIOS _

**Kweif**

_ HOSPITAL NOW _

**Allwura**

_ Wut?  _

**Huwnk**

_ Is Lance okay?  _

**Shiuwu**

_ …...so I'm not going to say I regret it cuz Adam had it coming.  _

**Shiuwu**

_ But no Lance is not okay, I'm pretty sure he has a concussion, Keith is now driving like crazy to the hospital and Lance is trying to when that he's fine.  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Which is fucking false cuz he's slurring hsi words _

**Mattwe**

_ Holy shit, were all getting into Allura car now we'll meet y'all there _

**Mattwe**

_ Are you okay tjo Takashi?  _

**Shiuwu**

_ All I did was throw him _

**Mattwe**

_ But that was still ur ex, you just had to watch your ex beat on one of your best friends _

**Shiuwu**

_ You mean I got to watch Lance kick his ass, Lance was winning that fight until Adam did him dirty and I cut in _

**Mattwe**

_ True…..but still _

**Shiuwu**

_ I'm fine Matthew, don't worry about me _

**Mattwe**

_ Too late _

**Shiuwu**

_ Shit i…..fuck  _

**Mattwe**

_???  _

**Shiuwu**

_ I'll tell you later, but just know I fucking….. appreciate you so much Matthew I wish you understood  _

**Mattwe**

_ Okay….me too tho <3  _

**Shiuwu**

_ <3  _

**Kweif**

_ Shitheaf get off your phone and help me get Lance into this wheelchair _

**\-----------------------**

Lance whined as yet another doctor demanded he do yet another test to see if he was impaired at all, he stopped whining when he saw Keith glare at him. 

“Lance, just do it. They're just trying to make sure you're okay.” Keith walked over and out his hand against Lance's back, his warm fingers brushed against his bare skin thanks to the hospital gown. 

Lance pouted but agreed to another test. The others stood against the wall on the other side of the room, waiting for the doctors to leave so they could talk. Lance finished up the test quickly and barely listened to the doctor say they'll get the results as fast as possible. 

His head hurt like hell, and breathing kind of sucked at the moment, but Lance refused to believe there was anything wrong. Keith had other ideas though and lead Lance back to the hospital bed and made Lance lay down on it. 

“So.” Pidge cut in after Lance was comfy on the bed, moving to sit on the corner. “Are we going to discuss this?” She looked at Shiro and Keith. “We know Lance's and Matt's beef with Adam, but not yours.” 

Shiro sighed and pulled up a chair, everyone did the same, or sat in the bed with Lance. “Adam is my ex, I wish it was just that simple though.” 

Keith cut in. “No Adam is dick. He's a controlling manipulative bastard, he fucking broke Shiro's heart.” 

Allura curled into Shiro's side and raised her eyebrow. “What did he do? In you don't mind me asking?” 

Shiro shook his head and wrapped and his prosthetic arm around her. “I don't mind talking about it, it's kind of a long story though. I met Adam in high school, we started off as friends. He was a great person, we had so many similarities and we had a blast anytime we hung out. I didn't realize it until later but even then he tried to control my life, I wasn't allowed to hang out with certain friends, and the ones I did hang out with I could only be with for certain amounts of time. “ Shiro paused and pouted. 

“I lost so many good friends, but Adam was my best friend and somehow he convinced me he was the only friend I needed. Eventually we started dating, the whole best friends turn to lovers. And it was great in the beginning, Adam was my first boyfriend and I was willing to do anything for him. Of course you guys know how I got super sick towards the end of high school, he tried to make me feel like that's all I was, defined by was my sickness. It's so stupid sounding looking back on it, but he made me feel like all I had was my sickness and him.” 

Matt placed his hand on Shiro's arm, but Shiro moved it off and took it into his own hand. 

“I, of course, didn't want to be defined by my sickness so I started throwing myself into studying. I got myself a full ride to Voltron University, and that pissed Adam off so much. He tried even harder to cut me off from everything and everyone, including my family. He tried so hard to convince me that he was all I needed, told me to give up on my dreams of being a cop. And it destroyed me, I almost fucking believed himself and dropped everything.” 

Keith sighed and cut in when Shiro took too long to continue. “He didn't though, because I saw what was happening. I never trusted Adam, but the final straw was when Shiro came home and told me he wasn't going to university. Shiro told me he was going to give up on his dream, and he said it was such a dead look in his eyes. I yelled at him and Adam got dragged into it. Adam tried to get Shiro to leave me, but that was she one thing Shiro wasn't going to do. It exposed Adam for who he is and I lost it. I attacked himself and broke his arm.” 

Shiro laughed. “Adam actually has a restraining order against Keith. But honestly I'm so glad Keith cut in, because look at me now, despite the accident I'm two classes away from getting my criminal justice degree and I start my boot camp in January. I may be getting into the game late but I'm still going to make one hell of a cop.” 

Matt grinned squeezed Shiro's hand. “That's great.” 

Lance pouted. “I'm still sorry for all of this.” He winced. “It's my fault for even introducing Adam to Matt in the first place.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “You didn't know Lance, none of this is your fault and nobody here blames you.” 

“Yes. But I blame me.” Lance huffed and looked away, ignoring the sharp pain in his head as he did so. 

“Lance, I'm not mad at you. I'm actually fucking proud you kicked his ass.” Shiro cut in. 

“You busted his lip and gave him one hell of a black eye. You did fuckibg amazing.” Matt agreed. Lance looked around at everyone and saw they all agreed. 

He sighed. “Fine.” He adjusted himself and visibly flinched at the pain in his head and lungs. 

“You should be resting Lance. “ Hunk worried and pushed Lance so he was lying down. “I know you're not supposed to nap but please relax.” Lance was too tired and in too much pain to argue and went with it easily. Everyone spoke softly to each other as the waited for the doctors to return. 

The doctor came in and told Lance he had a pretty mild concussion, a couple broken ribs, and his nose will randomly start to bleed for the next few days. He gave Lance instructions to not exercise, don't take too hot baths or showers, and generally be very careful of his entire well being. Not that Lance was listening very well, he was just so tired and his head hurt so much. 

Luckily for him his friends were listening for him. He was released a few minutes later and Shiro said he'll pick up his prescription before meeting everyone back at the trios apartment, Matt and Allura both offered to stay with him. 

Lance found himself dazing in the back of Shiro's car as Keith drove them to his apartment. Hunk carried him inside and laid him in the couch. 

He felt bad for making them all do this, but his head hurt so bad all he wanted to do was sleep. He'll thank them when he wakes up. 

He barely managed to hear Pidge before passing out. “Guys, everyone is on Lance's side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lance and Adam fight, Adam hurts Lance's pretty badly and he ended up with a concussion. Shiro throws Adam off, they get into trouble, Keith is called to pick them up and he takes them to the hospital. It is also revealed that Adam and Shiro used to date and Adam manipulated Shiro til they broke up (Keith broke his arm). 
> 
> Notes:   
> So I just realized I never put their ages/majors aka what try wanna do with their lives in here SO HERE IT IS  
> Shiro/25/Wants to be a cop   
> Allura/25/Studying cosmetology and fashion design   
> Matt/ 23/ majoring in Biochemistry/ wants to work at his dad's lab  
> Keith/22/game design (he's a YouTuber through and through)   
> Hunk/22/ Engineer AND cuisine/ wants to open his own place   
> Lance/21/cosmetology and fashion design (like Allura but also like Keith, wants to stay a YouTuber)   
> Pidge/20/ Biochemistry AND Biomedical engineering/same as Matt  
> IM SO SORRY I NEVER PUT THESE IN BEFORE! 
> 
> Anyways as always I love you all and thank you for your support!   
> I. live. for. Comments.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this counts as short or not but by my standards of writting this Chapter feels a tad shorter....oops. 
> 
> Anyways this is kind of a filler kinda not, we getting more plot intense next chapter :) 
> 
> As always enjoy <3

The fight between Lance and Adam blew up Twitter, almost everyone sided with Lance and actually praised him for defending Matt. There was did course the few internet trolls who sided with Adam, but everyone just ignored them. 

Lance was healing from his concussion and bruised ribs pretty well, of course he was babied the entire time. Hunk tended to his every need at all possible times, Pidge mother ducked him and wouldn't let him mess around video games for too long, Matt helped him with his homework, Shiro and Keith both followed him almost everywhere like big buff bodyguards, and Allura of course helped Lance feel like himself with beauty treatments and cuddles. Not that the others didn't treat him normally either, though. 

All in all a few weeks passed like that, Lance was doing better and everyone relaxed more. 

That still didn't stop Keith from trying call off his and Shiro's vacation to Japan in a week. Shiro wasn't having his shit though, threatening to call out all of the big guns, aka Keith's mom. Still didn't stop Keith from trying to pout his way out of going to Japan. 

Shiro just rolled his eyes everytime Keith tried. 

Keith was currently laying (moping) on Allura's couch, listening to her and Lance giggle over some gross new hair mask recipe. Keith didn't know what was in it but he saw eggs and mayo, and there was no way he was going to let them go anywhere near him with it. 

Lance squealed and laughed as Allura splashed some mayo on his arm, Keith huffed as he sat up to look at them“ ‘Lura that's so cold!” Lance whined. 

Keith raised his eyebrow at the display in front of him and settled back down. The two were at Alluras dining room table filming this, a strange variety of ingredients in front of them. This was Lance's first video in weeks and they wanted to do something easy. Allura had the brilliant idea of a hair masks and Lance was all over it, which made no sense to Keith. It was hair and Lance had a goddamn concussion, he felt he didn't have to explain that but apparently he did, and even then his concerns were tossed away. 

_ Why did he even try?  _ He sighed to himself as he looked to the TV, muted and playing some cartoon. 

Allura laughed loudly breaking Keith out of thought. The two were laughing and Keith peeked over the couch again and smiled at the two having fun. His phone went off distracting him from watching the two. 

**\-----------------**

**Lochness > Mothman **

**Lochness**

_ How's guard duty?  _

**Mothman**

_ Ur getting stabbed next time I see u  _

**Lochness**

_ So in about two hours when you bring Lance home?  _

**Mothman**

_ FUCK U  _

**Lochness**

_ But fr how is he?  _

**Mothman**

_ He's having fun. They're making a gross looking hair mask _

**Lochness**

_ Prefect _

**Lochness**

_ Are they distracted enough for us to have a good convo? I need to talk to someone _

**Mothman**

_ Tbh I think they forgot I'm here. But what's wrong? Pidge is everything okay?  _

**Lochness**

_ Lmfao everything is cool, im just bored and everyone is busy _

**Mothman**

_ Good you fucking scared me for a minute  _

**Lochness**

_ Awe Keith cares  _

**Mothman**

_ Only for you  _

**Lochness**

_ Shiro?  _

**Mothman**

_ Eh  _

**Lochness**

_ Lance?  _

**Mothman**

_ Ight listen here ya dick  _

**Mothman**

_ He counts so much  _

**Mothman**

_ God I think I'd take a bullet for him  _

**Mothman**

_ Fuck that's so cheesy I want to die  _

**Lochness**

_ Oh keef my boy  _

**Mothman**

_ I'm? Older?  _

**Lochness**

_ Your in fucking looovvve _

**Lochness**

_ Just fucking confesssssss _

**Mothman**

_ N o  _

**Mothman**

_ I'll die _

**Lochness**

_ Ur being dramatic  _

**Lochness**

_ Just tell him you liek him  _

**Mothman**

_ Fuck off  _

**Lochness**

_ Sigh I now understand why Shiro's hair is Turning white  _

**Mothman**

_ Because the accident? The doctor literally explained that his hair is whitening because of the stress his body went through and is going through _

**Lochness**

_ It was an expression ya idiot  _

**Mothman**

_ Oh…..I hate those _

**Mothman**

_ Oh! Wait I get it!  _

**Mothman**

_ Ur fucking rude _

**Lochness**

_ Ughhhh  _

**Lochness**

_ Anyways I am leaving u now Matt is calling _

**Lochness**

_ He wants to get food LMFAO bye keith ;) _

**Mothman**

_ Wow abandoned so fast _

**Mothman**

_ I wonder is this is how mothman feels, alone all the time? _

**Lochness**

_ -softly but with a lot of feeling- what the fuck _

**\-------------------------**

Keith glanced up from his phone as he watched he'd Lance glob the goop mix into Allura's hair. He wrinkled his nose as he watched. The things people do to look good. 

Lance looked over his shoulder and smiled at Keith. His hair was already done and was wrapped in cling wrap around his head. He looked so fucking stupid but also so fucking adorable. He even had a smear of that gross goop on his face. 

Keith was fucked and he fucking knew it. 

He watched Lance put the goop in Allura's hair and watched as he wrapped it in cling wrap. He also watched as they frowned at the bowl, that still had quite a bit of goop left in it. 

_ Oh no.  _

Allura turned to him and grinned. “Keith come do a hair mask!” 

“Fuck no. That has both eggs and mayo in it, I don't trust it for a second.” Keith rolled his eyes and ignored Allura's whine. 

“Keith! Please?” Lance pouted and Keith looked at him and almost melted, Lance looked like a kicked puppy. “I'll give you a back massage later! You said your back was hurting, right?” 

Keith flushed red. “Alright. Fine, I'll do the hair mask. But you don't you back out later.” 

Lance grinned and nodded as Keith sat down in Allura's spot as she offered it too him. Both gurus then set to work smearing the gross smelling goop into his hair. He pouted at the camera and joined in on their banter as they rubbed the mask in. Allura wrapped his heads and told him to wait 30 minutes before rinsing it out. 

Lance laughed at Keith. “You look stupid.”

Keith snorted. “If I look stupid just imagine how you look!” Lance mock gasped at him but failed as he started to giggle. 

“True, but we can all agree Allura looks the stupidest.” Allura looked ready to argue but took one look at herself in the camera's viewfinder and nodded in agreement. They three turned off the camera and spent their time talking about Keith's trip, which he was still trying to weasel out of. 

“Shiro said you're going and thats final Keith, it's only for two weeks.” Allura argued at the pouting asian. 

“Keith, you'll be okay. It's only for three weeks. And don't you love visiting your family? Why you trying to avoid it this time?” Lance asked Keith. 

_ ‘Because I can't leave you.’  _ is what Keith wanted to say. 

“It's not that I don't want to see my family, it's just I don't want to all the way to Japan.” Keith said instead. 

Lance frowned and looked at Keith confused. “But why?” Keith just chuckled and shook his head. 

Lance left first to go rise out his hair, Allura left five minutes later, Keith went after that.

The damned stuff took nearly forever to wash out, but it make his hair feel so soft so he could forgive Allura and Lance. 

The two gurus filmed the end of the video and Allura argued with Lance that she was going to be the one edit it. She kicked them out of her house shortly after, saying she was going out. Keith knew it was a date with Shiro, he listened to them talk about it last night. 

Keith drove Lance back to his apartment and the two walked in, only to find it's empty. Lance shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing his meds and taking one. Keith watched him carefully, Lance would sometimes forgot to take his meds. 

“I think Hunk's in class, but I have no idea where Pidge is.” Lance huffed as he leaned against the counter. 

“Pidge is out with Matt.” Keith leaned against the counter next to him. “What do you want to do? Until they get back?” 

Lance frowned and thought to himself. “Oh! I can give you your back massage, I promised.” he grinned. 

Keith flushed. “I was only joking about that, I'm fine.” Keith looked away and tried to fight down the urge to just agree and let Lance rub his back. But he knew that he would not be able to survive that situation with his dignity in tack. 

“No, I promised.” Lance smiled and grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him back into his room. Keith was resigning himself to his fate as Lance pulled out some cocoa butter. “Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach.” 

Keith pulled his shirt off, a little more slowly than he normally would in hope Lance would look at him. Keith knew he had a great body, something both his friends and his fans agree about. Lance however wasn't paying attention to him and cleaned his bed off. He turned and grinned at Keith, not that Keith noticed but blushed as well. 

Keith laid down on his stomach and huffed as he felt Lance clamber over him and settle on the back of his thighs. Immediately he knew this was a bad idea. 

Lance started by putting cocoa butter on his back and rubbed it in and Keith squeezed his eyes shut. Lance rubbed his back slowly, massaging gently. Keith wiggled a bit and tried to relax, hard to concentrate when he he had Lance _ literally sitting on him.  _

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

He knew he was fucked. Screwed. Utterly and entirely getting a nice serving of  _ fuck you _ from the universe. 

Keith knew he wasn't always the greatest son, or person in general, but did he really deserve this? 

He could felt the heat of Lance's thighs as they straddled the back of his, hyper aware of the way Lance moved anytime his hands moved along Keith's back, working out tough knots and sore muscles. Lance wasn't helping as he left out little puffs of air anytime he got to a practically stiff knot in Keith's back. 

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and controlled his breathing, doing everything he could to not let his hips rock forward into Lance's bed. 

Jesus Christ, what a fucking cliche.  _ Getting a boner from a back massage.  _

Someone could write a smut about him and Lance and it would probably be like this. But then again, even if they did it would be only the fictional Keith rewarded with getting down and dirty,  _ lucky bastard.  _

While Keith was thinking of his  _ situation _ he wasn't noticing Lance slowing down, or how softly he was touching Keith's back. He did notice when he felt Lance wane forward. 

“Lance? You okay?” Keith glanced back at him and frowned as he watched Lance blink to stay awake, his breathing was slowing. “Hey.” He said softly. “Do you want to go to sleep?” 

Lance whined. “I'm sorry, my meds make me drowsy. I don't want to pass out on you.” Lance huffed as Keith moved so he would fall off Keith lap. 

“Go to sleep then, you look exhausted.” Keith sat up, about to get up and …. _ fuck.  _ Keith had a very noticeable friend, which he quickly turned his back towards Lance and grabbed a pillow. He tried to figure out a battle plan to get out of there without Lance noticing. 

The universe still was not on Keith's side however.

“Stay?” Lance said softly, Keith was surprised he could even heard it. Keith watched as Lance frowned as he tried to get comfy in his own bed. The poor Cuban looked two seconds away from sleep but also so alone in that moment Keith could understand why he almost instantly laid back down and rolled to his side, facing away from Lance.

Lance curled up to his back almost immediately, throwing an arm around Keith's wasit. Keith reached up and grabbed Lance's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Get some sleep.” Keith whispered gently and closed his own eyes, partly to will away his problem with images of his grandpa dancing naked to some stupid song, and partly to hope Lance couldn't feel the beating of Keith's heart through his back. 

“Goodnight mi estrella.” Lance mutter out and pressed his face into the back of Keith's neck, Keith could feel his eyelashes flutter against the asian man's skin as they shut, as well as something else press against the nape. 

It took Lance's breaths to even out and his heart to relax before Keith was able to fall into tranquility. He squeezed Lance's hand one last time before closing his eyes and evening out his own breaths. 

Lance's lips still pressed against his neck.

**\-----------------------**

**Gay Furry Friends**

**Shiuwu**

_ Please stop changing the group name  _

**Shiuwu**

_ I'm literally begging you  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Hahahaha no _

**Shiuwu**

_ P le a s e _

**Hwunk**

_ Aw guys!  _

**Mattwe**

_????  _

**Hwunk**

_ I come home to Lance and Keith cuddling again!  _

**Allwura**

_ PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN  _

**Hwunk**

_ Lookatthem.jpx _

**Mattwe**

_ Awww tahts fucking cute af  _

**Allwura**

_ KEITH IS SHIRTLESS  _

**Allwura**

_ AHHHHHHHH  _

**Allwura**

_ The fucking ship is alivvveeee _

**Shiuwu.**

_ Babe please  _

**Allwura**

_ Shut your face Takashit! _

**Allwura**

_ MY KLANCE CROPS ARE PROSPERING  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Well love you too babe  _

**Allwura**

_ <3  _

**Mattwe**

_ Lmfao  _

**Allwura**

_ <3  _

**Mattwe**

_????  _

**Allwura**

_ <3  _

**Mattwe**

_ Well I think Allura's broken  _

**Shiuwu**

_ She's not  _

**Mattwe**

_???  _

**Hwunk**

_ I have a new recipe I want to try, who wants to be my taste testers?  _

**Pwiedge**

_ ME N MATT R OUW  _

**Shiuwu**

_ ALLURA AND I ARE ROLLING OUT RN  _

**Hwunk**

_ Aw guys <3  _

**Hwunk**

_ I'm so glad you all love my food!  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Ofc we do! You're amazing  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Should we make this a video?  _

**Hwunk**

_ Sure!  But can you set up the cameras? Also I need someone to come with me to pick up the ingredients  _

**Mattwe**

_ We can  go we're almost there.  _

**Allwura**

_ Me and Shiro can setup the camera _

**Hwunk**

_ Teamwork!  _

**Allwura**

_ Yay!  _

**Kweif**

_ STOP BLOWING UP OUR PHONES YA DICKS  _

**Hwunk**

_ We're about to be loud in the apartment anyways _

**Kweif**

_ Idfc STFU  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Keith.  _

**Kweif**

_ Please?  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Fine you guys got another hour of sleep THAT'S IT!  _

**Kweif**

_ Thank you  _

**\------------------**

An hour so sleep later Keith was woken up gently by Allura. “Hey, we're going to film a video for the group. You guys going to join us?” 

Lance stirred next to him and blinked at Allura as she spoke to them. “What are we doing?” He slurred. 

“Hunk's trying out a new recipe.” she said as she scooped Keith shirt off of the chair he put it on and threw it at him. 

Keith glared at her and pulled his shirt back on. Lance huffed and pulled himself out of the bed and into the bathroom, presumably to make himself camera ready. 

Keith sat in Lance's bed for a few moments, staring off into space and wishing he was still asleep. He could hear Lance making noises in the bathroom, and he closed his eyes, so tempted to just fall on his side and fall back asleep. However they apparently had a surprise video to film and he was always down to help his friends out. 

So with that Keith got up and shuffled into the kitchen where everyone was setting things up. 

Keith watched them as Hunk laid out the ingredients and measured them out with Matt and Pidge. Allura and Shiro where sound checking and making sure the lighting was good. Lance was just leaning against the counter, sipping some coffee. 

“Here they made you a cup too.” Lance grabbed a cup next to him and handed it to Keith. Keith dumped in some sugar and sipped at his coffee. 

Twenty minutes later Hunk stood inform of the camera explaining what he was doing. The rest of everyone stood behind the cameras, Shiro and Matt kept their eyes in the video and the recording, Matt leaning in to Shiro's side. 

“Hello Lions!” Hunk grinned. “It's me Hunk Garrett and I'm back to test out another recipe. And today I'm going to do something I haven't done before, I'm making chicken stuffed ravioli alfredo from scratch. Now I haven't made pasta from scratch before but today we're going to try.” Hunk's cute teddy bear smiles and his wild hand gestures kept the whole experience entertaining. 

It took 5 hours to get food plated, hunk had to elect the help of both Lance and Allura; the least likely two to mess up in the kitchen, to help him make the pastas. Hunk whined about how much he was going to regret filming this much when he went to edit it later on. 

He filmed everyone's reactions to the food and everyone loved it, of course. 

“Alright you guys know the drill with my recipes, I'll leave a link in the description below and you can try this out for yourselves. And if you do try it please post in on Instagram or Twitter and be sure to tag me, I love looking at your guys foods. But with that and 6 hours of filming I have to go through it's time to say goodbye. Be sure to like and subscribe to not only my channel YellowSunshine, but our group channel Voltron's Lions. Have fun, eat well! Bye Lions!” Everyone echoed Hunk's sign off and the video ended. 

Keith helped wash the dishes, ignoring Hunk's insistence that he could do it. Lance packed food away for everyone who didn't live there for them to take back. Matt passed out in the couch shortly after eating. 

The day ended nicely, it was all Keith could hope for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA BONER TIME!!!!!   
> And fluff cuz I live for both :) 
> 
> Dude y'all legit almost got chapter 15 as well cuz I wore it and went oh shit lemme post this one and then zoned out while I copied 14 and copied too much.   
> Oops  
> Anyways thank you for reading this so far! You're support means a lot :) 
> 
> But on some real shit...ik ik this is turning out to be fluffy and but I might add in some kinda smut in later chapters??? Is that something yall would be interested in? 
> 
> Please. Leave. Comments. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro go to Japan! Also their family tree is revealed.

Keith stepped off the plane and almost immediately wanted to go back to sleep, despite the fact both him and Shiro slept on the way to Japan. Shiro stumbled behind him with both of their carry ons, wiping his eyes tiredly. 

“Dad said him and Papa would meet us by the coffee place again.” Shiro told Keith after they reached the terminal. Keith nodded and struggled to remember which way it was again, it's been a while since he's been in Japan and all this Japanese was confusing him. Eventually the two found the way to to the coffee shop, where their dads were waiting. 

Thace immediately pulled his sons in for a hug the moment he laid his eyes on them, pressing a kiss against both their foreheads, to which Keith fake gagged. “How was your flight boys?” Ulaz asked after he hugged both of them. 

“It wasn't that bad, we mainly just slept on the way here. The wait time in the airport is was killed us though.” Shiro kissed both of his Dads’ cheeks and grinned. “Is Uncle Kolivan here yet?” 

Ulaz shook his head. “No, his flight was delayed by an hour so he'll be landing hopefully soon.” 

“We can always get some coffee and food while we wait for him.” Thace offered and wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders. “Gives us time to have some time with just my sons, I may watch all of your videos but I don't really know what's going on in your lives.” 

Keith rolled his eyes but grinned. “Alright but you have to tell us your gossip as well, old man.” 

Thace shoved Keith's head lightly. “I'm only 57 you little shit.” Ulaz laughed and kissed his husband's cheek. “That's still pretty old, my love. 

Thace pouted as they got into line, while the other three just laughed at him. They got their drinks and sat at a table. 

“So what's been going on in my two dearest sons lives?” Thace smiled. 

Shiro grinned back and as Keith sipped his drink. “I'm two classes away from getting my degree, and I got accepted into the academy for January.” 

Ulaz leaned over and ruffled the front of Shiro's hair. “Good job. We're so proud of you, Shiro.” Shiro's smile just ended up getting bigger, making Keith smile slightly. “But that can't be it? Is there anything else going on? Why don't you tell me about that pretty girlfriend of yours?” 

“Allura? You guys met her before, but yeah we started dating around six months ago. It's been amazing.” 

Thace nodded. “I'm glad you found someone you're happy with Shiro.” 

Shiro blushed and looked away and Keith knew what was coming; Shiro was worrying over it most of the plane ride. He wanted to tell his parents about how he felt for another person as well. Keith placed his hand on Shiro's flesh arm and squeezed it, Shiro smiled at him before looking at his parents shyly. “What if I feel happy with someone else as well?” 

Thace and Ulaz looked at their son weird. “What do you mean? Is everything not okay with Allura?” 

Shiro shook his head. “No it's not that, were great. It's just” Shiro paused. “I'm happy with her, but we're both happy with someone else as well.” 

“Who?” 

Shiro looked away and blushed. He took too long to answer so Keith cut in. “It's Matt.” 

Shiro smacked his arm and galred. Thace and Ulaz laughed. “That cute nerd? I can see it, he's adorable.” Thace leaned over and patted Shiro's shoulder. “You have our support though son, we'll be by your side no matter what.” 

Shiro smiled back. “Thanks Dad.” 

Ulaz leaned back in his seat and curled into his husband's side. His eyes landed on Keith and he smirked, Keith felt cold chill run down his spine. “What about you Keith? What's going on in your life?” 

Keith huffed and looked away. “School and my YouTube channel.” He was avoiding it. Keith knew what they were getting at, they watched his videos.

“So nothing? Not even Lance?” Thace smirked as Keith blushed. 

“Nope.” Keith rushed out. 

Shiro grinned and Keith knew that he was going to get thrown under the bus. They always said pay back was a bitch,  Keith didn't expect this level of betrayal from his very own brother though. “He's lying, exactly two months and 3 days ago Keith admitted his feelings for Lance.” 

Thace laughed. “About fucking time. Keith, you better treat that boy right.” 

Keith just groaned and buried his face in his hands as he blushed. Great now most of his vacation was going to involve getting teased by his Dads. And if they told everyone else then Keith was screwed, he knew that the teasing from his mom was going to be hell. Romelle was going to be annoying about it as well. 

As Keith was pouting over this, Kolivan walked up to the table and ruffled Keith's hair. “Why is my nephew hiding his face? Are we teasing him?” Keith pulled his head out of his hands and pulled his uncle down for a hug. 

Thace got up and hugged his older brother. “Hey Koli, how was your flight?” 

Kolivan sighed and shook his head. “I was stuck next to a little kid, remind me to fly first class in the way back.” 

“You flew economic?” Ulaz asked as he shook his hand. 

“I told my assistant to book my flight, he's new.” Kolivan said as he pulled Shiro in for a hug. “But anyways, are we ready to go? I can't stand airports.” 

Everyone nodded and gathered their things. Thace and Ulaz leading them to the station, they're were going to take a train to Kyoto and a bus an hour away to their grandparents house.  

“How's work Papa?” Shiro asked, making small talk for the ride back. Keith just huffed and pulled out his phone, thanking the Gods that he paid for international service. 

**\-------------------**

**Furry Fuck Friends**

**Kweif**

_ We landed safely and joined our dads  _

**Kweif**

_ Ouw to the house now  _

**Hwunk**

_ That's great!  _

**Lwance**

_ Tell your dads I said hi!  _

**Kweif**

_ …. _

**Kweif**

_ They said hi back  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Don't lie to him  _

**Lwance**

_????  _

**Kweif**

_ DONT  _

**Shiuwu**

_ They said hi future son-in-law  _

**Kweif**

_ YIUR DEAD TAKASHIT  _

**Lwance**

_ /////// _

**Shiuwu**

_ IM A BAD BITCH YOU CANT KILL MESHS7WG _

**Pwiedge**

_ Lol he ded  _

**Mattwe**

_ Omg he fucking Dead _

**Allwura**

_ I'm widowed at such a young age  _

**Hwunk**

_ Hit F to pay your respects  _

**Hwunk**

_ F _

**Lwance**

_ F  _

**Mattwe**

_ F  _

**Pwiedge**

_ F  _

**Allwura**

_ F  _

**Kweif**

_ This is Thace, I took both Shiro's and Keith's phones because Keith tackled Shiro. Now they're both in timeout on a train, I love being a Dad.  _

**Mattwe**

_ Hello! Please send a picture of that cuz omg _

**Kweif**

_ Hello Matt! And will do, give me a second.  _

**Kweif**

_ Sent poutingboys.jpx _

**Lwance**

_ Thank you so much for this I'm saving it  _

**Kweif**

_ No problem Lance! I'm glad to be of entertainment, we should exchange users so I can send you more stuff over these weeks?  _

**Lwance**

_ PLEASE OMFG  _

**Kweif**

_ Lol, my user is GayCopHusband _

**Lwance**

_ Alright! Just sent you a request!  _

**Mattwe**

_ Am I allowed in in this too? I want embrassing pictures of Shiro  _

**Kweif**

_ Sure go right ahead and add me!  _

**Mattwe**

_ Alright! Thanks!  _

**Kweif**

_ Oh, here comes our stop. Feel free to text me anytime boys! I have to give Keith his phone back now.  _

**Lwance**

_ Bye Thace!  _

**Mattwe**

_ Bye Thace <3  _

**Kweif**

_ <3  _

**Kweif**

_ LANCE PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDNT ACTUALLY ADD MY DAD!  _

**Lwance**

_ ;)))))))  _

**Kweif**

_ LANCE!  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Matt hoW COUDL YOU _

**Mattwe**

_ :))))))) _

**Allwura**

_ I'm saddened I missed my chance too TT^TT  _

**Mattwe**

_ Dw boo I gotcha _

**Allwura**

_ Aw thanks! <3  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Ah yes. The good shit.  _

**Kweif**

_ Hey Shito, dad says if you don't get into this cab within the next two seconds were leaving your lover boy ass behind.  _

**Shiuwu**

_ S H I T _

**Lwance**

_ Lmdao gitta go fast _

**\---------------**

Keith laughed as his grandmother pinched Shiro's cheek for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. Shiro was trying to pout but was having a hard time through his smile. They both missed their grandparents dearly, only seeing them once a year or two made it hard to keep in touch. 

Grandpa leaned over to Keith and grabbed his hair softly. “You should never cut this. It looks like your mother's.” 

Keith smiled and kissed his grandpa's cheek. “She's coming later, Ojīchan. You talk as if she's dead.” He laughed. His grandparents were old, which means their memories were fading. As we're their bodies, seeing how his grandpa was in a wheelchair, but that didn't stop them from being fiesty. 

“Mr. Marmora. Mrs. Marmora. It's time for you guys to take your meds and rest.” Their caretaker, a sweet young woman named Kiren, spoke softly to them as she walked over to his grandpa's wheelchair. Keith and Shiro both pouted as their time with their grandparents was cut, but understanding it all the same. 

“Why don't we go talk a walk around? It's been a while since you two have been in Japan, it could help you freshen up on your Japanese a bit before we actually go out in public.” Thace suggested, smiling. 

“Sounds great, Dad.” Shiro said kissing his cheek as he walked by. Keith knew they were being overly affectionate, but fuck whoever says so, they missed their family. 

_ As messed as they may be.  _

Keith and Shiro's family situation was a little crazy, that didn't stop everyone from loving everyone though.

Thace and Ulaz adopted Shiro when he was just 6 years old, after the young boy lost his family to some stray bullets in a shootout. Thace was actually one of the cops on the scene, even took a bullet to save Shiro once he saw the poor boy was in the line of fire. 

Ulaz, who was already married to Thace, was just starting his first day as a doctor intern when his husband was wheeled into the ER clinging to a sobbing boy. Ulaz still jokes that how he got his first grey hair. They had Shiro for 3 years before Keith was brought into the mix. His story was slightly different.

Keith was born from a couple of high school sweethearts while they were still in highschool. Both of his birth parents were not financially or mentally ready to have a kid but that didn't stop them from trying anyways, and it actually worked for a bit. Keith's father dropped out and got his GED and joined the fire department, his mom worked a part-time job while balancing school and Keith.   

Then an oven exploded right next to his father during a call, killing the poor man instantly. 

Korlia was alone, her family left her the moment she found out she was pregnant, the only people she had left were Keith and her best friend Kolivan (who was older than her but fuck you). She lost her mind to the grief and found herself doing anything to forget it. 

Even drugs. 

She was so doped out most of the time she forgot her 4 year old son even existed. Which Keith was doing okay with, he learned how to take care of himself. He figured if he waited a bit mommy would be herself again. 

She never did, at least while he was younger, but she did know she needed help. So one day she dropped Keith on her best friend's doorstep and left him in the poor man's care. 

Kolivan did alright at first, which both Ulaz and Thace strongly disagree with, and managed to raise Keith to the tender age of 7 before Ulaz nearly had an aneurysm seeing a 7 year old Keith playing with a knife like a toy. They argued with Kolivan for weeks to allow them to help raise Keith, which in the end didn't take that much convincing as Kolivan himself had a very flourishing business to run. At first Thace and Ulaz were Uncle Thace and Uncle Ulaz, but after Korlia gave Kolivan full custody of Keith and went into an intensive rehab to get better, Kolivan discovered he wasn't fit to be a parent. 

But it was a good thing his younger brother was okay with stepping up to that mantle. Ulaz and Thace adopted Keith after many discussions through all four adults involved, Korlia was okay with it as long as she could see Keith again if he wanted to when he was older. 

Keith was in middle school by the time Korlia was deemed better, and she was. She actively tried to be in his life, but didn't try to pull him away from his family either. She just basically showed up and inserted herself directly into their little family and everyone was okay with it. She even included Shiro into her life and treated her as her son as well after a while. 

_ Kinda. _

_ Keith did have a slight problem with that but that's for another day.  _

Keith loved his Dads, his uncle Kolivan, his mother, and her adopted daughter Romelle so much. 

Romelle was a story though, it was a little after Keith started high school that his Mom announced that she was going to try to be a Foster Mom to help those in the system, a system Keith would have ended up in if she didn't have Kolivan. Korlia helped so many kids and teens, said it helped her feel less guilty about abandoning Keith, which lead to a very tearful bonding moment between mother and son. 

Eventually Romelle ended up at her door, a product of human trafficking, taken away from her home at 10 years old only to find out that she didn't have any family left after she was found. She ended up in the system, and eventually at Korlia's doorstep. 

His mom fell in love with the little blonde British girl who couldn't speak a lick of Korean or Japanese. So of course she adopted Romelle, took her to Korea with her once Kolivan asked her to run the Korean district of his company. 

And that's where they're coming from now, Romelle was in her last year of mandatory school and was determined to get her medical license and become a great trauma surgeon and everyone was so supportive of her, especially Ulaz. Korlia managed an entire extension of Kolivan's company in Korea. 

They all visitedn each other as much as they could, Ulaz and Thace's visit was to Shiro's and Keith's apartment last summer where they met all everyone. Romelle has only met Lance and Allura through texting, and Korlia only knew everyone through their YouTube channel. 

Didn't matter to him though, his mom will meet everyone eventually. He had no doubt about it. 

Just like he didn't doubt the way Shiro could never beat his dad. 

Keith stood next to his Papa, who had his phone out recording, and watched as Shiro and Thace readied their arms for a wrestling match. Shiro held his flesh arm out and his dad clasped it, smirking at him. 

“Get ready to eat my shit, son.” Thace smirked and winked at his husband. Ulaz blushed but rolled his eyes, far used to his husband's games. 

“Whatever old man.” Shiro laughed and Keith huffed. Shiro really needed to up his trash talk game. 

The two glared at each other once more before they started. Thace's and Shiro's muscles bulged as they tried to push the others hand down. Shiro's breaths got heavier as he pushed harder, pushing his Dad's hand down halfway. 

Only to have Thace slam Shiro's hand down, winning the game.  _ Unsurprisingly. _

Keith snorted and ignored Shiro's pouty whine. Ulaz rolled his eyes and batted at his son's head. “Shiro, you did better than last time at least.” He offered trying to make the large pouting man feel better. 

“I wanted to win this time.” He huffed. 

Thace chucked and ruffled his sons hair. “Maybe next time son.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, know that Shiro wouldn't be winning the next time either. He took Ulaz's phone and sent himself the video before forwarding it to his group chat as well. 

**\------------------**

**Furry Fuck Friends**

**Kweif**

_ Helostagain.jpx _

**Kweif**

_ Ha! Me and Lance win the bet. You all owe us 20 now _

**Lwance**

_ Yay!  _

**Allwura**

_ Babe! How could you?  _

**Mattwe**

_ Fu c c  _

**Mattwe**

_ This is what I get for putting my faith in Shiro's nice arms  _

**Mattwe**

_ Never again _

**_Shiuwu_ **

_ I'm sorry guys!  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Matt don't lose faith in my arms!  _

**Mattwe**

_ KindA hard NOT TO AFTER THEY LET ME DOWN _

**Shiuwu**

_ I can always pick you back up ;)  _

**Shiuwu**

_ Wouldn't be hard, im strong  _

**Mattwe .**

_ And yet not strong enough to beat your dad  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Apply Ice to that burn  _

**Lwance**

_ HOKY SHIT MATT  _

**Hwunk**

_ Now while I'm glad I was gone for the bet itself I'm so happy I came back to see Matt roast Shiro _

**Kweif**

_ Im w. Hezzzing _

**Lwance**

_ S a me  _

**Allwura**

_ Matt. Marry me?  _

**Mattwe**

_ I WILL ONLY MARRY ONE _

**Mattwe**

_ B U C K Y BA R N E S  _

**Lwance**

_ S T E VE R O D G E R S  _

**Mattwe**

_ Eyyyyy Lance gets it!  _

**Lwance changed Mattwe's name to BB's HUSBAND**

**Lwance chanced his name to CA's HUSBAND**

**Huwnk**

_ Can I have Bruce Banner then pls?  _

**Huwnk**

_ Cuz goddamn doe sthat man make smart sext _

**CA's HUSBAND**

_ WAIt CAN I CHANGE EVERYONES NAME?  _

**Pwiedge**

_ As much as I agree… Hear me out?  _

**CA's HUSBAND**

_ Listening  _

**Pwiedge**

_ Memes or puns?  _

**CA's HUSBAND**

_ B E T  _

**\--------------**

**Two Dads and Two Sons**

**Papa'cino**

_ Keith? Why is Shiro moping in the bathtub?  _

**Papa'cino**

_ Like he's just staring off into space and asking for ice?  _

**Papa'cino**

_ Why?  _

**Dad’atte**

_ Send me a pic? 4 the boys _

**Papa'cino**

_ Sent mopyson.jpx _

**Dad'atte**

_ Thanks love  _

**Keith'cano**

_ Lmfaoooooo _

**Keith'cano**

_ Sent screenshot.jpx _

**Papa'cino**

_ HOLY SHIT _

**Dad'atte**

_ Idk what I was expecting but this is 100% better  _

**Shiro'Chachino**

_ Fuck all of you  _

**Papa'cino**

_ Lol I'll get you some ice, my son ;)  _

**\--------------**

**Furry Fuck Friends**

**CA's Husband changed their name to DuoLingo**

**DuoLingo changed Allwura’ name to SailorMoon**

**DuoLingo changed Pwiedge's name to ShrimpPuffs**

**DuoLingo changed Shiuwu's name to RiceTitties**

**DuoLingo changed Mattwe's name to OWL**

**DuoLingo changed Huwnk's name to CarpetedKitchen**

**DuoLingo changed Kweif's to Yeet’osaurus**

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Lance. W h y?  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Why what?  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ LANCE THIS BETTER NOT BE A SHORT JOKE  _

**DuoLingo**

_ NO NO NO  _

**DuoLingo**

_ It's ur two favorite chips! Cheetopuffs and those werid Japanese shrimp chips you like _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ That's so cute but also wtf  _

**OWL**

_ AW BABE YIU MADE A COUPLE THEME FOR OURS _

**DuoLingo**

_ Yeppp :)  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Lol  _

**RiceTitties**

_ WHY MINE _

**DuoLingo**

_ Ur Japanese so rice, and u have amazing man titties  _

**_RiceTitties_ **

_ I feel sexualized  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Ugh fine  _

**DuoLingo changed RiceTitties's name to RiceBoi**

**RiceBoi**

_ Ight I'll accept _

**DuoLingo**

_ Yeyeye  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ Anyways do y'all wanna meet up to get some sushi? I'm starving  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ I love sushi!  _

**OWL**

_ Omw to yalls, so we can carpool?  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Ye I'm not there so I'll meet y'all there and go back with y'all _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Where are you?  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Meeting someone for a YouTube thing, we're planning on collabing once break is over  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Who?  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Is there a reason why Kolivan just told me to blindfold Keith?  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ KINKY  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_????  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ GSUYS FUCJIBG HELO ME  _

**RiceBoi**

_ GET VACK HERE I NEED TO BLINDFOLD YOU  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ BUT HWY  _

**RiceBoi v**

_ I WA STOLD TOO  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ FWUCK YIU  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ HSUEVWIVF WI _

**DuoLingo**

_ Oh my God he fuccing dead _

**RiceBoi**

_ I :) win :)  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PoOR Shiro   
> Lmfao but fr thanks so much for reading I love you all! Plot is actually finally picking up now ;) 
> 
> I love you all and Thanks for your support!!   
> Please. Leave. Comments. (It's inspires me to write)


	16. Chapter 16

**Gayness my Anus Papi**

**DuoLingo**

_ Sent mattisacutie.jpx _

**DuoLingo**

_ Date!  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Sent Mattlookssocute.jpx _

**DuoLingo**

_ Sent hessocuteomg.jpx _

**DuoLingo**

_ Sent whatdoisay.jpx _

**Yeet’osaurus**

_ Okay it's 4 am here why are you sending us pictures of Matt _

**DuoLingo**

_ Oh shit I forgot about the time difference! I'm sorry!  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Lance I love you so fucking much THANK YOU _

**OWL**

_?????  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Shiro just saved all of those pictures btw  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Don't fucking out me _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ He's making one his lockscreen  _

**RiceBoi**

_ STOP _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ Okay but why are y'all doing up at 4am?  _

**_Yeet'osaurus_ **

_ Picking up mom and romelle from the airport  _

**DuoLingo**

_ TELL ROMELLE I LOVE HER!  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ TELL ROMELLE I LOVE HER!  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Twins  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Twins  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Will do! They're about to land soon  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Can someone please tell me why I wasn't invited to the Latte date?  _

**OWL**

_ Because is wasn't planned Lance was helping Lotor with something for their class and I came home and stole Lance back  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Thanks babe!  _

**OWL**

_ <3  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Did Lotor do anything?   _

**DuoLingo**

_ Just his normal flirting, nothing I'm not used to at this point  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ @shiro remind me to kick his ass when we get back  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Remind yourself  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Y r we kicking Lotor's ass? I'm in.  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ Cuz he flirted with Lance lmfao _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Ah ye  _

**_Sailor Moon_ **

_ Angsty jelousy  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Lance you should come home soon please.  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ Wait why?  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ @ _ _ LanceMcClain _

**DuoLingo**

_ Omw? But why? And can I bring Matt?  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ It's nothing bad! But yeah Matt can come.  _

**OWL**

_ Sweet _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Me too?  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Yes _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Omw  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ B U T W H Y  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ :)  _

**RiceBoi**

_ I'm still terrified of Hunk's :)  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Sent romelleandmom.jpx _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ I SEE THEM  _

**RiceBoi**

_ He just deadass sprinted and leaped onto Korlia  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Sent keithkoalabearingher.jpx _

**OWL**

_ awwww that's so cute!  _

**Duolingo**

_ How is she still standing? That's so cute tho!  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Aww! Tell them we all said Hi _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ <3  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ But Lance and Matt wya? ETA?  _

**DuoLingo**

_ About 5 minutes, we're stuck in traffic  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ I'm here now _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ Just walk in and be quiet  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Okay??? _

**Sailor Moon**

_ OH S H IT _

**DuoLingo**

_?????  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ I'll see yiu soon Lance!  _

**DuoLingo**

_???  _

**\-------------**

**Sneaky Snook New Fam**

**New Dad**

_ Sent keithhasntletgoofkorlia.jpx _

**New Dad**

_ Sent romelletackledShiro.jpx _

**New Dad**

_ Sent keithtackledromelle.jpx _

**New Dad**

_ Sent shiroinaheadlockbykorlia.jpx _

**Best Son**

_ Thanks Thace! These r adorable.  _

**Best Son**

_ Matt agrees but he's driving _

**Amazing Son**

_ ;)))  _

**Best Son**

_ MATT DRIVE  _

**New Dad**

_ Focus on driving!  _

**Best Son**

_ He said yes Dad  _

**New Dad**

_ Great!  _

**New Dad**

_ Anyways what's up Lance?  _

**Best Son**

_ Goinback to my appt 4 some reson _

**New Dad**

_ Nice :)  _

**Best Son**

_ How's ulaz?  _

**New Dad**

_ He said he's good and is wondering how the fuck I'm talking to you  _

**Best Son**

_ Lmfaoooo  _

**Best Son**

_ a d d h I m  _

**New Dad**

_ B e t  _

**New Dad has added DoctorHotcer**

**New Dad has changed DoctorHotcer's name to Slightly Better Dad**

**Slightly Better Dad**

_ Oh?  _

**New Dad**

_ Love you Honey!  _

**Best Son**

_ Hello Ulaz! Matt also says hi but he's driving  _

**Slightly Better Dad**

_ Hello boys. So you have a group chat?  _

**Slightly Better Dad**

_ And I just now got invited :)  _

**New Dad**

_ Sorry love!  _

**Slightly Better Dad**

_ >:(  _

**New Dad**

_ I'll make it up to you?  _

**Slightly Better Dad**

_ Go get me coffee and we'll see  _

**New Dad**

_ Okay  <3  _

**Best Son**

_ #relationshipgoals  _

**Best Son**

_ If only I had a love like that but I'm single  _

**New Dad**

_ Love is a lot closer to you then you think ;)  _

**New Dad**

_ Well not enough cuz he's here  _

**Best Son**

_??? _

**Slightly Better Dad**

_ Thace, get off your phone and focus on korlia  _

**New Dad**

_ Ah shit, can't let my Fam know about my new Fam ;)  _

**New Dad**

_ Bye boys!  _

**Best Son**

_ Bye Thace, bye Ulaz! Have fun!  _

**Slightly Better Dad**

_ You too <3  _

**Amazing Son**

_ <3 _

**\-------------------**

Lance got out of Matt's warm car and shivered. It was less than 40 degrees outside and Lance was cursing the weather at this point.

“Fuck, let's go Lance.” Matt shivered just as heavily and grabbed Lance's hand to drag him inside the apartment building, both of them nodding their head at the desk man. They entered the elevator and stood close to each other for warmth. 

“Matt, hold me. I'm cold.” Lance whined and leaned onto Matt. Matt laughed and wrapped his arms around Lance. 

“This is gay.” He shorted. 

Lance rolled his eyes and pressed into Matt some more. “We are gay Matt, just not for each other.” 

Matt snorted. “Tis a shame.” 

Lance laughed as the elevator dinged and both boys walked out. Lance headed to his apartment and walked in with Matt trailing behind him. 

“About time you got here, losers.” Allura said from her spot on the couch, next to Pidge. 

“Now, is that how you greet your loving husband?” Matt rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his coat and pulled off his beanie, unaware of the blush on Allura's face. 

“Are you saying your Allura's husband then?” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows from the couch. 

Matt flushed and glared. “No, Shiro is.” Matt poured and Lance wrapped his arms around his waist after he finished taking off his shoes. The two made their way over to the couch and sat down. 

“Matt can be my husband too.” Allura's grinned, but had a very noticeable blush on her face. 

“T-that's not how it works.” Matt went red again and mumbled. 

Lance figured now would be a great time to change the conversation, Matt would die of a heart attack if this kept up. “Anyways, what was I called back for?” 

He was met with twin smirks from the two girls on the couch, before his vision was blocked by cold hands. He flinched and froze. 

The only one not accounted for right now was Hunk and these hands were way too small to be his best friend's. They were small and felt feminine. 

“Guess who?” A voice Lance would recognize from anywhere whispered into his ear. 

“Veronica?” Lance squealed and jumped out of his older sisters hands to launch himself at her. 

“Surprise!” Hunk yelled as he walked into the room to Lance sobbing in his sister's arms. He hasn't seen her in almost 3 years, since he left Cuba. He rarely went to visit Cuba after his first year of collage thanks to his ever busy schedule, being a YouTuber was hard and requires a lot of time. He just was too busy to go to Cuba, and his family was too busy to come see him. How Keith and Shiro did it was a different story. 

Veronica pulled back from Lance's arms and kissed his cheek gently. “I missed you, hermano.” 

Lance leaned back and smiled at her with wet cheeks. “I miss you too. How are you here?” 

Hunk cut in smiling. “I invited her here, she was coming up this way anyways for a job interview and I figured why not?” 

“A job interview? Where?” Lance huffed as he sat back down on the couch with Veronica next to him. 

“In Arus, a few cities away.” Veronica smile day her brother. “The Garrison transferred me down there. “ 

Lance grinned. “That's amazing. I hope you get it, I'd love to have some family closer.”

Matt cut in. “What about us? Aren't we your family?” He said mockingly. 

Lance snorted and pushed his head. “You know what I mean Matt.” 

Veronica laughed and held her hand out to Matt. “Hello Matt, I believe we never met. I have seen your videos though, they are amazing.” 

Matt grinned and practically purred out. “Oh? Well I like you.” He grabbed her hand and smiled. 

Allura, however, fumed; she glared at his sister. “Yes his videos are quite great.”

Veronica frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. “So are yours. You make great hair masks and face masks. No wonder Lance loves you.”

Allura smiled back. “Oh. Thank you!” 

Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed his sister's hand. “Where are you staying at?” 

“A hotel down the street, it's only for a few days then I have to go to Arus.” 

“You could have stayed in my room, I can sleep with Hunk.” Lance offered.

Veronica shook her head. “The Garrison is paying for all of my travel fees so it's okay.” Lance pouted but accepted it. The two then jumped into a talking about their family, in Spanish, which left out his other friends in the room, but they were just happy that Lance was happy so they ended up turning them out. 

Matt smiled at the two siblings and curled back into his own sister. “Why aren't we like that?”

“Because we live like 5 minutes away from each other.” Pidge huffed. 

**\----------------**

**Gayness my Anus Papi**

**RiceBoi**

_ Guys quick question, does my ass look great in this picture or no?  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Sent dohegotthebooty.jpx _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Babe, I love you, but wtf  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ For context, we went out shopping with Romelle and he got this new pair of jeans that he's convinced his ass looks good in.  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Okay….but why did he ask us?  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Cuz Keith and mom don't think my ass looks great  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ It doesn't, you and romelle are delusional _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ His ass looks good tho?  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ Youre seeing the thinges hunk _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ It doesn't  _

**OWL**

_ It does  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ It's the fucking angle, here a better picture  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Sent badassalert.jpx _

**OWL**

_ Still looks good?  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Thanks Matt :) you can have this ass anytime ;)  _

**OWL**

_ ///////  _

**OWL**

_ Um Allura get yo man  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ No  _

**OWL**

_ what?  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Enough. RN I need y'all to tell Shiro tobstop being delusional  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ And to stop posing in any reflective surface he finds.  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Keith is right  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ I've seen your ass look better _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Ha! I got ur girlfriend _

**Shrimopuffs**

_ And me  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Yes but me and Matt think his ass looks great  _

**OWL**

_ CUZ IT DO  _

**RiceBoi**

_ :)  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ I can't believe we came here to break the tie only to end up tied again _

**RiceBoi**

_ HA!  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Itscuz my ass does look great  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ It doesn't  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ It do  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ It doesnt _

**OWL**

_ it do _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Omfg we're never going to get anywhere like this  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ WAIT WE DO HAVE A TIE BREAKER  _

**RiceBoi**

_???  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Hold on let me drag Lance from his sister  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ His sister? Is he on the phone with her?  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ No she's visiting cuz she has a job offer a couple towns over  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Oh sweet!  _

**DuoLingo**

_ I was pulled away from a very important conversation with Vero about my nephew's first grade choir performance  _

**DuoLingo**

_ What do you want _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Oh what song did they sing?  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Tons of Christmas songs, but my favorite was silent night  _

**DuoLingo**

_ He was adorable  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Alright guys let's get back in topic here so Lance can listen to Veronica tell her about Alejandro's performance  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Okay so what's the topic?  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Keith you remembered Lance's nephew's name?  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Does shiro's ass look great in this picture _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Sent badassalert.jpxl _

**RiceBoi**

_ Uh you have to send the best one too  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Sent dohegotthebooty.jpx _

**DuoLingo**

_ Y'all are arguing over shiros ass?  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Yes, cuz it looks great  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Nope  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Just answer the question _

**OWL**

_ Yeah tell Shiro his ass looks great  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ It does not  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Does too  _

**RiceBoi**

_ LANCE  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ LANCE  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Jesus Christ  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Alright so while Shiro usually has a great ass, those pants don't exactly make them look as great as it normally does  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ HAHA YESSSS  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Thanks baby!  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Lance I'm fucking betrayed  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Never talk to me or my daughter ever again _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Wait who's your daughter  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Blackie  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Dude I'm the one feeding your dog while you're on Vacation  _

**RiceBoi**

_ And thank you so much for that  _

**OWL**

_ I'm still betrayed  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Don't care, imma talk to Vero  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Wow  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ FUCK  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ GODDAMNIT VERONICA _

**OWL**

_ HAHAHAHA _

**RiceBoi**

_????  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_?????  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Veronica just said Shiros ass does look great  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ F u c c  _

**\---------------**

Pidge groaned loudly as Veronica yet again kicked ass in this new Battle Royale game that had come out recently. Lance snorted from his spot next to her and stuck out his tongue at his younger friend.

“Told you we'd be carrying your ass. Me and Vero are queens at shooter games.”  Lance laughed from his spot. 

“Yeah yeah, just revive me please.” Pidge huffed and pouted, she prided herself at being good with video games, but whenever Lance played he owned her ass if it was a shooter. And Veronica was just as good as Lance. 

The three were recording a gameplay for Pidges channel. She was insistent Lance play this game with her, and Veronica tailed along. Not that Pidge was complaining, Lance's older sister was great. They filled the video with cursing, yelling and quite a lot of memes and jokes. Time ended up passing by rather fast and Pidge really didn't want to scout through five hours worth of footage for a fifteen minute video. They cut it short. 

Lance stood up and stretched, checking his phone. “Ah fuck, I forgot I was supposed to meet up with him today. Veronica do you mind staying here and hanging with everyone else?” He asked as he gathered his things rather quickly. 

Veronica raised her eyebrows at her brother but nodded. “Sure? Who are you meeting hermano?” Lance was already out the door after she said sure, leaving the two females behind confused. 

Pidge shrugged her shoulders and looked at her computer, dreading going through the he 4 hours of footage they captured. “Do you want to sit in here while I edit or should we find someone else for you to hang out with?” 

Veronica smiled. “I don't mind staying in here with you, but I can leave if you like?” Pidges nodded and pulled her laptop onto her lap and started going over the footage, Veronica leaned back and started to mess around in her phone. 

It was peaceful and quiet, something Pidge really appreciated as she scouted through hours of footage. Veronica was great company, her presence was peaceful and calming. She also held the same vibe as Lance, if not slightly more mature. At some point Pidge found that the reason Veronica was so quiet was because she passed out. 

Yeah, she was a lot like her brother. 

Allura walked into the room quietly, and went even quieter when she saw Veronica was sleeping. “Hey, I was wondering if I could steal Veronica for a video but she's sleeping.” Allura said softly as she sat on the couch between the two other girls. “Are you editing?” 

Pidge shook her head. “Just finished.” 

“Oh, sweet. Where's Lance at, by the way?”

“I have no idea, he said he had to meet up with someone and ran off, I think it's Matt.” Pidge shrugged her shoulder, but raised an eyebrow at Allura's frown. 

“Matt's hanging out with Hunk in the living room.” Allura said. “Where the fuck did Lance go then?” 

Pidge sighed and looked over at Lance's sleeping sister. “No idea, but must be important if he's willing to ditch Veronica for a few hours. At least we know he trusts us with her, I doubt he would leave Veronica with anyone but us.” 

Allura covered her mouth to hold back a laugh. “You say that like Veronica can't take care of herself.” At that moment Veronica sneezed so hard she fell off the couch. She sat up and glanced around crazily. 

“What the fuck?” She mumbled and looked over at the two laughing girls on the couch. “Laugh all you want, I'll get you.” 

Pidge snorted and stood up. “Sure. Anyways want to go hang out with the others in the kitchen?” Allura grabbed Veronica and practically pulled her up from the ground. The three walked over to the kitchen to Hunk making some lunch while Matt was excitedly telling Hunk about this new book he was reading. 

“Anyways, then the guy told the girl he liked her and her boyfriend and they practically all fucked right there.” Matt squealed, being the weird romance novel addict he was. “But then the villain showed up and stole the main guy, so the two lovers had to go track down their new lover and their reunion was so fucking cute.” 

Allura slid into the seat to him and smiled. “Oh? So you don't mind couples with more than one person?” 

Matt frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. “Allura, I'm ploy?” 

Veronica also frowned in confusion. “I'm lesbian?” 

Hunk and Pidge, without even missing a beat replied. “I thought you were American.” 

“I'm Cuban? But great meme.” Veronica laughed and took the only other seat at the counter, Pidge of course sat her happy ass on the counter itself. “Anyways, could you explain ploy to me? I've heard of it before but never actually understood it.” She asked shyly. 

Matt just grinned. “Oh, I have no problem telling you but my explanation will be crap. It's basically were I develop more feeling for more than one person without losing them for another person. So let's say I was dating Lance, but I noticed Hunk’s quite the cutie and I fall for him as well, I would date both Hunk and Lance if they were both okay with it. But only if they're okay with it, it'll be great if I got both of my boyfriends to date as well but we don't live if a perfect world.” 

Veronica followed his explanation nodding. “But what if they aren't okay with it?” 

Matt shrugged. “Then I only date one of them, Lance would probably be the one I stay with, no offense Hunk. But I always let my partners know I'm ploy before things get crazy serious so they do have some semblance of a warning when I catch feelings for someone else as well.” 

“What if ones okay with it and ones not?” 

Hunk pouts. “I'd be okay with it if you were to date both me and Lance, but if Lance wasn't okay with it I wouldn't date Matt at all.” 

Matt nodded. “Communication is key in every single relationship, but a lot more is involved when there is more than one lover involved. I make sure Lance is okay with me dating Hunk before I even bring up the possibility of dating Hunk to Hunk himself. And if Lance is okay with it and Hunk's not, well I'd hope there'll be no hard feelings and we'd move on.” 

Veronica nodded. “That's very cute, but don't a lot of people see polyamous relationships as cheating?” 

Matt shrugged. “I get why, but I'd never do that. I'd make sure everyone involved is okay with it.” 

Pidge laughed. “Matt just has too big of a heart and too much love to give. Dad always said he'd drown just one person in all of it so he has to share.” 

Allura smiled. “That's cute and relatable.” 

“Relatable?” Matt blushed. 

“Yeah, I got a lot of love to give too and so does Shiro.” Allura grinned and leaned on the counter closer to Matt, batting her eyes. “Same as you.” 

Matt turned red so fast Pidge was concerned for his health. Hunk and Veronica both laughed while Matt stuttered. Pidge smiled softly and watched, her brother was adorable. “You're adorably stupid Matt.”

Veronica gasped and stood up suddenly. “I just remembered! Lance said something about that!” 

Hunk raised his eyebrow from where he was handing everyone their plates. “Something about what?” 

“Matt being adorable, hold on I have some pictures.” she pulled doubt her phone and spent a few seconds scrolling til she found a rather adorable but weird picture of Matt laying on a park bench, posing with Blackie. “Lance said that if he doesn't find someone as adorable as Matt to be his lover he's suing God.” 

Allura snorted. “Understandable.” 

Hunk smirked and leaned across the counter. “Wouldn't you guys say Keith is pretty adorable?” 

Pidge bust out laughing. “Keith is adorable in his own way, but he's more bad boy hot then nerdy adorable like Matt.” 

Veronica raised her eyebrows. “Wait you guys ship Klance?” She got very visibly excited, confusing everyone else around her.

“What the fuck is a Klance?” Pidge asked, only to have her only reply in the form of Veronica shoving her phone at her. A pretty gorgeous picture of Keith kissing her brother drawn on it. “Holy shit, there's fucking fanart?” 

Matt grabbed Veronica's phone from Pidge and looked at the pictures. “Oh, I knew our fans were doing this.” He shrugged and handed it to Allura, who squealed. 

“And you didn't tell us! Matt, they have a ship name, fanart, and even fanfictions of our two pining idiots.” Allura sighed happily as she scrolled through Veronica's phone. “I never knew we were this popular. There's even tons of cute fanart of all of us!” Hunk was looking over her shoulder at the phone. 

“Wait Veronica why do you have these?” 

She flushed and looked away. “Um… so it's because I looked up your names on Google instead of YouTube, and one thing lead to another and now I have a Tumblr.” 

Pidge laughed. “Jesus Christ. You're so much like Lance.” 

She huffed and grabbed her phone out of a now pouting Allura's hand. “Not my fault, leave me and my ships alone.” 

“I'm making a Tumblr now.” Allura said as he grabbed her own phone.

Matt laughed. “Fools, I've had a Tumblr for years for my anime content.” Pidge agreed and helped allura sent up her account. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Hunk download the app as well.

**\---------------**

**Gayness my Anus Papi**

**DuoLingo**

_ I can't believe Vero is leaving me in the morning :(  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ I'm sorry?  _

**DuoLingo**

_ It's okay _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ Maybe you know, just a suggestion, you should be here to hang out with her before she leaves?  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Can't. I have work stuff _

**OWL**

_ you only do YouTube _

**DuoLingo**

_ Yes and?  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ What even are you doing?  _

**DuoLingo**

_ Setting up a collab, I'm doing it after break but we'd both like to get everything set up now.  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ With who?  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Sent Klance.jpx _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Sent allofusfanart.jpx _

**Sailor Moon**

_ Sent meandshirofa.jpx _

**RiceBoi**

_ Babe, I love you but what the fuck _

**OWL**

_ Lmfao she discovered Tumblr  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ A great discovery! Our fans are amazing  _

**Sailor Moon**

_ I'm going to be spending the next three days on Tumblr, so if you need me _

**Sailor Moon**

_ D o n t  _

**RiceBoi**

_ Yiu Better answer my call 2nite or I'm going g to cry  _

**OWL**

_ She left the trios and I have no doubt shell keep to her word _

**RiceBoi**

_ Oh look, I'm already crying  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Sent nohesnot.jpx _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ Oh it looks liek you two are having fun! Romelle seems really into that BBQ  _

**DuoLingo**

_ A queen _

**DuoLingo**

_ Anyways I'm omw back now, Vero better be ready to binge all of BNHA with me _

**OWL**

_ OMFG IM JOING YALL _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ Me 2  _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ S a m e , illl make snacks now!  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ D a m n I t I'm missing the good shit _

**DuoLingo**

_ Do you miss me?  _

**DuoLingo**

_ I'm the good shit _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ Yes _

**DuoLingo**

_ WaiT WHAT _

**DuoLingo**

_ /////// _

**CarpetedKitchen**

_ KLANCE  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ KLANCE  _

**OWL**

_ KLANCE _

**Sailor Moon**

_ K L A N C E _

**RiceBoi**

_ Wtf is a Klance?  _

**Yeet'osaurus**

_ There's that word again _

**DuoLingo**

_?????  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ Don't worry about it, anyways Lance we made a fort  _

**DuoLingo**

_ IN THE ELEVATOR RN  _

**DuoLingo**

_ BNHA TIME  _

**ShrimpPuffs**

_ He kicked the door open again  _

**RiceBoi**

_ S I g h _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting into some shit now ;) just wait for it. 
> 
> Anyways I love all of your support and encouragement!   
> Thank you all for reading this far! Feel free to leave comments for anything you'll like to see, aka YouTuber AU ideas, and I'll try fit some aspects of it in!
> 
> ALSO! I am in the process of writtinh yet another fanfic yet this is on is Lance centic and is a goddamn fantasy au. It's a lot of work because I have to make my own world and mythology and stuff but I'm so excited to post it! However I cant post it until I know what I want to tag it under, so do you guys think I should make another Klance, a shance, or a Shklance? (It's those three for a reason I'm sorry! I love allurance and stuff but not for this one)   
> I need help guys T^T

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.


End file.
